La Vie d'Edward avant Facination
by potine
Summary: voici la vie d'Edward avant qu'il ne connaisse Bella... solitude, amour fraternel et familial...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, la douleur, la fièvre avaient disparus. Quelle sensation étrange ! Je me sentais vide de tout sentiment, un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce où je me reposais. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seul une odeur de sapin, de lavande et de brume embaumé la pièce. Alors que je commençais à respirer, tout près de moi une respiration venant de ma droite, j'ouvris les yeux et je découvrais un visage qui m'était familier. C'était un homme blond avec des yeux, qui lors de notre rencontre m'avaient parus étranges et hypnotisants de par leur couleur ambre. Je reconnus mon médecin : le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Alors je compris, cette voix qui m'avait accompagné pendant qu'un feu destructeur me lacérait mon corps, c'était lui ! Je l'avais entendu dire des choses comme quoi mon corps changeait et que je devenais un vampire… je riais tellement la situation était exubérante. Puis je vis son visage grave et torturé et j'entendis ses paroles qui ne traversèrent pas la barrière de sa bouche et tout me parut clair soudain :

_« Comment ai-je pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Je pense avoir fait le bon choix et comment va-t-il le prendre ? Ai-je agi de manière égoïste même si sa mère Elisabeth m'avait supplié de le sauver quoiqu'il arrive ?... »_

J'eus la sensation que mon estomac aurait pu être noué mais je ne ressentis qu'un malaise. Il fallait que je lui dise d'arrêter de se torturer car cela aggravait mon mal de crâne naissant. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

_« Alors tout ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai… je suis un vampire, que dois-je faire ? Que suis-je réellement ?_

_- Tu es en effet un vampire, ne me haïe pas pour t'avoir donné cette possibilité…. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du t'éviter cela…_

_-Vous venez de dire que ma mère le souhaitait… je ne comprends pas… »_

Il me regarda avec insistance et se demanda comment j'avais pu le savoir. Mais soudain il sourit et m'expliqua que le fait d'avoir entendu ses pensées correspondait à un don ce qui était assez rare chez nos semblables, il m'expliqua aussi à quoi consistait notre condition, que nous étions maudit en soit puisque nous vivions éternellement avec comme moyen de subsistance le sang humain… il me dit que le fait de se nourrir de vies humaines pouvait être évité et qu'une nouvelle alternative moins attrayante était le sang animal. Il me narra son histoire, qu'il était né à Londres autour des années 1700, qu'il fut transformé accidentellement par un vampire une nuit alors qu'il le traquait. Il s'interrompit, regarda par la fenêtre et sourit :

_« Il est temps d'aller chasser, il fait nuit, c'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous… »_

Il me regarda et poursuivis :

_« Tu verras, c'est assez simple, c'est même instinctif… tu dois avoir très faim, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu te sentais. Je manque à tous mes devoirs… »_

Je le regardais fixement, il était seul depuis trop longtemps, il s'était confié à moi afin que tout deux on se sent en confiance. Il me regardait avec appréhension, je pris alors la parole :

_« Carlisle, je ne sais encore comment prendre cette situation, montrez-moi et aidez-moi pour que cela me paraisse plus aisé… vous vous êtes ouvert à moi et vous m'avez choisi alors que des milliers d'autres patients meurent comme moi chaque jour, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ? »_

Il fixa l'horizon et me déclara que lorsque mon père était tombé malade, il s'était pris d'affection pour ma famille car il voulait en avoir une comme la mienne. Lorsque j'étais tombé malade, il avait vu ma mère me soigner avec tellement d'amour que cela l'avait troublé et qu'il s'était attaché à moi plus que de raison et que quand ma mère avait succombé, il lui avait promis de me guérir coûte que coûte, peut importait le moyen il fallait que je vive, il m'avait déjà adopté comme fils tant il m'aimait… que pouvais-je lui dire ? Ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques même si je ressentais de la sympathie, mes sentiments s'arrêtaient là. Il vit mon désarroi et me dit que je ne devais pas m'en faire et que je pouvais partir dès que je le voulais. Je l'informai que dans l'immédiat je me sentirais mieux en l'ayant pour compagnie et que je réfléchirais plus tard sur les choix qui s'offraient à moi.

_« Je pense que le moment est venu pour nous de nous nourrir… tu dois ressentir une soif importante…_

_-C'est donc cela la sensation au fond de ma gorge_

_-En effet, rit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, on finit par s'y habituer avec le temps… il suffit d'aller chasser mais elle ne s'en va pas pour autant… viens, suis-moi »_

Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et m'intima de le suivre. Je vis alors que nous étions au 4ème étage d'un immeuble au nord de Chicago, à quelques kilomètres d'une forêt qui, selon Carlisle, regorgeait de spécimens intéressants pour des promeneurs comme nous étions lui et moi. Fallait-il que je le suive dans cette folie, de parcourir les toits jusqu'à notre destination de chasse ? Il me sourit :

_« Ne_ _t'en fais pas Edward, ce n'est pas aussi haut qu'il n'y paraît et tu trouveras amusant cet exercice… »_

Je le suivis alors car il me semblait digne de confiance et sentais tellement d'amour en cet homme grâce à ses pensées pleines d'admiration à mon égard que je me sentais moins seul même si ces égards me gênaient. Nous longeâmes la balustrade et sautâmes avec facilité sur les toits jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'aurée du bois. Je me stoppai car j'avais peur d'avancer vers l'inconnu, alors il me dit que je n'avais rien à craindre et que jusqu'ici tout s'était bien passé. Je lui dis alors que j'avais ressenti des faiblesses tout à l'heure sur les toits car ma soif avait été intenable en voyant de jeunes gens dans la rue. Il sourit et pensa :

_Tu ne les as pas attaqués, ce qui est déjà exceptionnel. Viens, tu as soif mon fils…_

Je le suivis mais son dernier mot m'avait choqué. Il me prenait vraiment pour son fils. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'amour et de compassion. Que pouvais-je faire ? L'aimer comme un père ? Le mien dans ma vie antérieure avait été un soutien, Carlisle pouvait-il l'être dans cette nouvelle vie ?

Je le suivis. Il se mit à courir et je le suivis encore. Quelle sensation de liberté ! Je sentais le vent frais du soir me fouettait le visage, quelle aisance de donner libre cour à toute cette énergie refoulée, libérer ces frustrations, ces peines qui emprisonnent ton âme. Je revivais après chaque foulée. Carlisle dut me rattraper et m'arrêter car nous étions déjà au bord des grands lacs, il me regarda avec un sourire, il pensait que le fait de me libérer dans la course pouvait m'aider et qu'il était heureux de me voir libre. Il me demanda de le suivre, de fermer les yeux et de laisser libre cours à mes sens. C'est alors que j'entendis tout, le souffle dans les arbres, le moindre cœur dans la forêt… ce simple bruit réveilla la sécheresse de ma gorge, je m'élançai vers la première odeur de sang qui me vint, elle était bien moins alléchante que celle sentit sur les toits mais cela passera. Je débusquai mon gibier, qui n'était qu'un cerf majestueux mais dont l'odeur me fit grimacer. Je lui sautai dessus, déchirant la chemise blanche que Carlisle devait m'avoir mis avant mon réveil avec ses bois et but son sang d'un trait. La sensation chaude du sang coulant sur mon menton était grisante, j'en voulais plus. Avant la fin de la nuit je bus encore une biche et un sanglier. Nous revînmes chez le docteur et il me donna de quoi me changer. Il me regarda, il attendait que je réagisse mais que faire ?

_Carlisle, pourquoi je ressens dans mon être de la méfiance en votre égard et en même temps je sens que vous êtes un être bon…_

_Ton instinct de protection te dicte de me quitter et c'est ton âme d'humaine qui te dit ce qui est juste pour toi._

_Normalement toute âme meurt lors de notre mort. N'est-ce pas ce que la bible enseigne ? _

_Je pense qu'un paradis existe et que nous avons une possibilité de rédemption Edward. Il suffit juste de laisser les humains vivre, de les respecter, de faire preuve d'empathie et de croire en un monde de tolérance et de respect._

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Carlisle parler de philosophie. Il était plein d'espoir et il voyait en moi un potentiel que je savais qu'il n'existait pas. C'était vraiment un homme bien, droit et savant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre1 : Esmé**

Cela faisait quelques années que Carlisle et moi vivions ensemble. Je m'étais accoutumé à sa présence et à sa compagnie forte agréable mais je me sentais toujours seul même en sa présence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il allait tous les jours à l'hôpital et soignait les malades. Sa dévotion envers les autres était enviable mais je ne pourrais jamais l'égaler, la proximité du sang humain me rendait instable. J'en voulais d'ailleurs à Carlisle de freiner ainsi mon appétit mais comme lui dire. J'avais déjà goûté le sang tant désiré et rien n'avait fait fléchir l'admiration de Carlisle en mon égard. Quel fou !

Un soir, alors qu'il arrivait des urgences, il me parut dévaster. Je vis la cause de ses soucis et me dis qu'il avait vu une jeune femme avec des cheveux caramels, belle comme le jour, le regard brun plein de vie arrivée à l'hôpital pour voir un collègue gynécologue. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle créature, ses yeux avaient été comme aveuglés, la lumière du soleil n'était rien comparée au passage de cet astre. Son corps avait été comme réchauffé par cette intrusion, il avait chaud et il aurait voulu que son cœur soit vivant pour qu'il explose. C'était étrange de le voir dans cet état, le voir maintenant malheureux car elle était partie, pleurante de joie à la sortie de l'institut parce qu'elle était enceinte. Ce n'était pas par le fait qu'elle était enceinte qu'il le rendait malheureux, d'ailleurs il était comme elle euphorique, non c'était le fait qu'elle soit partie. Son cœur était vide depuis son départ, il voulait la revoir. Je lui dis qu'elle allait être suivie à son hôpital, et qu'il allait la revoir d'ici quelques mois. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas, il avait pour cela regarder dans son dossier médical et vu où elle logeait en ville.

Nous avions quitté Chicago pour la Nouvelle Orléans, depuisquelques mois. Je me sentais nul envers Carlisle car je ne connaissais pas l'amour et ne pouvais l'aider. Il vit mon trouble et me demanda mentalement pourquoi cet air.

_Je ne peux t'aider._

Je partis dans le salon en trainant les pieds de mauvaise humeur, je m'installai à mon piano que Carlisle m'avait acheté en sachant que j'appréciais la musique dans ma vie antérieure et que j'en avais alors joué. Je me mis à jouer et il me laissa seul pour que je m'habitue. Je ne fis même pas attention à son départ, je me sentais de plus en plus seul. Cette brusque attirance pour cette femme me décontenançait, le vivrais-je un jour. Je me regardai alors dans le grand miroir, je vis mon reflet qui m'écœurait. J'avais maintenant les yeux d'un caramel soutenu comparé aux yeux écarlate de mes premiers mois. Les cheveux en bataille, mon nez droit caractéristique de notre espèce partageait mon visage anéanti par la solitude et la colère cachée depuis ma transformation. J'avais beau caché ce visage à Carlisle, je savais que je le faisais souffrir en me sentant ainsi. Il s'en voulait encore de m'avoir transformé. Je comprenais ses raisons, je savais que je ne m'en saurais pas sorti de cette grippe mais rien de cette vie ne m'importait. Je ne savais quoi en faire, je n'en voulais pas. J'étais comme un lion en cage à tourner en rond, je n'avais pas de but dans la vie, j'en voulais à ma condition et à moi-même. Quel fils indigne étais-je ! Au lieu d'être heureux pour mon père, je voulais tout détruire car je n'étais qu'égoïste.

Mon ciel n'était que ténèbres, noir comme les enfers dans lequel je vivais car cette vie n'était que désolation. Je ne trouvais aucune paix, j'occupais alors mon temps à la lecture, la musique et la culture du monde humain, vie mondaine des années vingt.

****

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Carlisle épiait la jeune femme dès qu'il sortait de son travail, il allait la rejoindre, il attendait sur son pallier et la suivait dès qu'elle sortait. Je ne le voyais plus ce qui nous empêchait mutuellement de nous en vouloir l'un envers l'autre. Il avait su que cette jeune femme s'appelait Esmé, qu'elle habitait seule et que son amant était mort il y avait peu d'un accident de voiture.

Un soir que Carlisle rentrait chez nous, je lui avais dit de faire la cour à cette femme qui l'obsédait autant. Il eut un sourire dans le regard, me remercia même si il n'était pas souvent chez nous. Je lui dis que le sentiment de l'amour était plus fort que tout et qu'il fallait tout faire pour le vivre. J'avais lu beaucoup sur ce sentiment entre les pièces de Shakespeare, Le bossu de notre dame et tous les poèmes qui ont jalonné l'histoire des hommes. Je ne savais pas ce que ce sentiment apportait, je le voyait en Carlisle mais le vivrais-je ? Je ne pense pas, je ne suis qu'un être noir, trop torturé et replié sur lui-même. Même de mon vivant je n'avais pas été un être digne d'amour, je ne pensais qu'à devenir soldat dans une guerre qui n'avait été qu'un massacre de millions d'hommes à cause de la prétention des hommes et de jeu d'alliance stupide. Je n'enviais pas ce côté de la nature humaine mais le fait qu'il puisse voir le soleil se levait et brûler tout en se montrant me mettait dans une colère noir. Je ne pouvais même pas me montrer à la fenêtre sans que l'on voie ma peau scintiller, écœurant reflet de ma nature.

Pour oublier, je me mis au piano et commençai une mélodie funèbre de Mozart. Il n'y avait en ce moment que ce compositeur qui m'aidait à supporter cette vie de monstre. Je pensai à Carlisle et sa façon d'aimer cette belle inconnue, quand la mélodie se transforma en un thème plus doux, plus passionné, c'était l'histoire de cet amour impossible, qui transgressait toutes les lois divines. Cet amour que vivait mon créateur, mon père, m'avait inspiré, le thème prenait vie sous mes doigts, je voulais croire en une fin heureuse pour lui car il le méritait. C'est ainsi que la mélodie d'Esmé était née.

****

Je vis Carlisle rentré le lendemain matin à l'aube, il pleuvait et il allait partir à l'hôpital. Il rayonnait, il pensait à sa nuit près de l'appartement de sa bien-aimée. Il lui avait laissé un bouquet et un mot d'amour. C'était bien Carlisle, lui si sûr de lui n'osait aborder de face l'élue de son cœur. Il fallait que j'agisse.

Alors qu'il se préparait, je pris la porte et me précipitai dans les escaliers. Je n'eus le temps que d'entendre Carlisle se demandait ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'haussais les épaules et au moment où j'arrivais en bas des escaliers. Je devais me contenter d'une allure humaine, ce qui me fit grimacer. Comment pouvait-on marcher aussi lentement, c'était la forme la plus pure de la torture. Je parcourus la moitié de la ville, en direction de l'appartement d'Esmé en apnée, car je n'étais pas encore équilibré.

Il m'arrivait d'ailleurs que quelques nuits je parcours les rues en quête de sang plus succulent et que je tombe sur un meurtrier ou une âme noire. C'était ainsi mon mode de chasse, je traquais le malfrat pour éviter la mort de la blanche brebis. J'écoutais l'esprit du voleur, du violeur, de l'assassin, je me rassasiais de la surprise lorsqu'ils me voient, que leur victime s'échappent de leurs griffes et qu'ils savent que leur vie est finie quand je les séduis rien qu'avec ma voix. Leur sang me comble de joie, chaque parcelle de leur être est comme une dose de jouissance pour moi.

Je secouai ma tête pour m'enlever ses pensées alléchantes, j'avais néanmoins honte de moi vis-à-vis de Carlisle, il se doutait que le régime qu'il nous infligeait n'était pas à mon goût mais si il savait comment j'éprouvais du plaisir en me délectant du sang de ces malfrats. Il voyait bien quand mes yeux avaient un reflet plus rouge que d'habitude. Il m'emmenait alors me purger dans les bois et les marais, c'était pour lui essentiel pour notre repentance, il se moquait d'ailleurs de lui-même en disant qu'il ressemblait pour cela à son père, un pasteur qui l'avait obligé à prendre la suite des chasses aux vampires qu'il avait entrepris avant de tomber malade. Si il savait que son fils était ce qu'il s'était évertuer à combattre.

Je me trouvais en bas de l'appartement d'Esmé, qu'étais-je censé faire ? je ne savais plu comment j'allais m'y prendre, je n'avais pas réfléchis, je n'avais pas de plan. Je me décidais à monter les escaliers quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que la bien-aimée de Carlisle apparaisse, Esmé.

Elle était de taille moyenne, de beaux cheveux caramel et de grands yeux bruns remplis d'un amour sans limite pour l'être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Elle portait de longs vêtements qui soulignaient néanmoins son ventre arrondi. Quand elle me vit ses yeux s'arrondirent.

_« Mon Dieu, quel beau jeune homme. Il a un air de ressemblance avec le médecin séduisant de l'hôpital… »_

Je souris en repensant au désarroi de Carlisle car il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle rougit sous mon regard.

_« Il est vraiment très beau mais beaucoup trop jeune. Tu viens de sortir de deuil, tu portes l'enfant de ton premier amour que tu pense déjà à d'autres. J'ai quand même une préférence pour le médecin… Esmé reprend-toi ma vieille ! »_

Le petit bout choisit cet instant pour se manifester en donnant un grand coup dans le ventre fragile de sa mère qui tituba sous le coup et atterrit dans mes bras.

« _Vous allez bien ?,_ m'empressais-je

_-Oui, merci. Il devient de plus en plus costaud »_, me dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

Elle était gênée, sa personnalité était très attachante. Toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur le petit être qui grandissait bien au chaud dans son ventre d'humaine. Elle ne se souciait que de son bien-être à ce petit bout. Elle était l'humaine la plus généreuse que j'avais rencontré depuis ma transformation, elle ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère défunte pour cela. Elle avait vécu des évènements récents traumatisants et démontrait de par sa volonté qu'elle était une personne forte. Elle n'avait plus ni parents, ni frères et sœurs décédaient comme mes parents de la grippe espagnole. Son compagnon avec qui elle était, n'avait jamais voulu l'épouser, l'ingrat, car sa famille refusait l'entrée de cette orpheline qui n'était pas de la même classe qu'eux. De peur d'être banni du testament, il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentirait jamais prêt à passer devant l'autel et elle ne lui en avait jamais demandé d'avantage que ce qu'il lui donnait. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, il avait disparu pendant plusieurs heures et quand il était revenu, il était imbibé d'alcool et avant d'avoir dégrisé, une voiture l'avait percuté. Cette effroyable vérité me bouleversa, tout ce que cette femme avait vécu était terrible. Il lui fallait un homme comme Carlisle, je ne doutais plus de son amour, Esmé était un être qui avait manqué d'amour et qui en méritait encore plus qu'elle n'en donnait.

Nous n'avions pas bougé depuis tout ce temps, nous ne faisions que nous fixer. Elle me dévisageait et semblait soucieuse soudain car elle repensait aux évènements de ce matin. Elle avait ouvert sa porte et avait trouvé sur son palier une rose rouge accompagnée d'une lettre :

_« Chère Esmé,_

_Je sais comment vous déclarer mes sentiments. Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais lorsque je vous ai vu j'ai senti mon cœur explosait. Vous êtes la plus délicieuse créature que j'ai vue de toute mon existence. Vous êtes mon soleil depuis ces dernières semaines. Je me languis de vous. Je dois vous paraître rustre car je vous étale mes sentiments. Mais comment puis-je faire autrement ? Je ne sais comment vous aborder sans vous paraître déplacé. Je dois l'être en ce moment mais je ne puis m'exprimer auprès de vous autrement._

_Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que vous ne saviez pas encore de l'heureux évènement qui s'offrait à vous. Vous étiez esseulée dans des habits noirs montrant la désolante situation où vous étiez. Vous étiez néanmoins belle dans cette robe noire dentelée. Nos regards se sont rencontrés et vous avez rougis sans vous en rendre compte. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tous ces mots qui sont déplacés. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir importuné et accepter cette rose pour me pardonner._

_Signé : votre admirateur secret. »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel. C'était bien du Carlisle de ne pas oser dire son nom. Elle me regardait toujours, cela ne faisait que dix secondes que nous étions l'un en face de l'autre. Quand elle rencontra de nouveau mon regard, elle trembla et je vis que mon regard s'était fait plus dur car en cet instant je me sentais plus seul que jamais, il était noir et profond, dur comme de la roche. J'avais beau essayer de le radoucir rien ne pouvait y faire, mon corps ne répondait plus à ma raison. Je la laissai me passer devant, ses jambes tremblaient à cause de mon attitude. Je me mordis la lèvre, comment rattraper mon geste ? J'entrais dans son immeuble et je scannais toutes les pensées de ses habitants pour savoir leurs opinions sur Esmé mais bien sûr personne ne pensait en ce moment à elle, pauvre femme.

J'entrepris de rentrer chez Carlisle et d'écrire la suite de la lettre de Carlisle mais comment m'y prendre ? J'aurai tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Attendre quelques jours semblait être la bonne idée mais l'état de Carlisle risque de devenir plus insupportable. Entre les regards langoureux et son sourire omniprésent, je risque de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit heureux qui me dérange, c'est le fait de me retrouver encore plus seul que je le suis. Quel démon habitait en moi, je m'insupportais littéralement tant j'étais égoïste et furieux contre tout. Lorsque je rentrai dans notre appartement, je sentis que Carlisle était déjà parti. Je ne le voyais vraiment plus ces derniers temps, les rares occasions où l'on se croisait j'étais d'un désagréable innommable. Il fallait que ça change mais mon corps s'y refusait.

****

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rencontre avec Esmé. Nous étions en train de chasser avec Carlisle, il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder car il s'inquiétait pour moi, j'étais encore plus morose que d'habitude sans savoir pourquoi. Je me défrustrais en me jetant sur mes proies, j'étais plus propre que lors de ma première chasse qui me parut remonter à des siècles plus tôt. Il ne m'avait pas posé des questions le jour où j'étais partit sans l'avertir pour voir Esmé.

Arrivant à la maison, Carlisle partit se changer pour aller à l'hôpital. Je m'installais au piano et jouais pour la première fois la mélodie d'Esmé sachant que Carlisle pouvait l'entendre. Il apparut et me demanda le titre de cette chanson, je lui répondis que c'était un hommage à l'amour secret que portait mon père à sa douce. Il rit et me serra les épaules, il pensa :

_« Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Il me semble que c'est dur pour toi cette nouvelle situation et je ne parle pas uniquement d'Esmé. Me faire un hommage de la sorte me touche profondément et je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je dois te laisser, nous nous verrons à mon retour. »_

Il partit et me laissa seul. Je me décidai enfin à écrire la lettre pour Esmé.

_Chère Esmé,_

_Ton teint n'a d'égal que la rosée du matin. Ton sourire me transperce le cœur et chacun des battements du tien émerveillent mes journées._ (Trop nul ! Je ne vois pas Carlisle écrire un truc pareil !)

Je raturai donc et me remis à penser à ma rencontre avec Esmé. Je n'avais pas été très amical ce jour-là, j'avais fait défaut à mon ancienne éducation. Elisabeth devait se retourner au paradis. Je me surpris en train de regarder une goutte tomber le long de la fenêtre. Pour me libérer l'esprit, j'entrepris de me décompresser sur mon piano. Les premières notes de ce nouveau morceau me fit trembler, c'était tellement noir que tout être aurait pu s'y noyer. Le rythme était lent, comme une marche funèbre _(nldr introduction du morceau Space Dementia de Muse)_, je voulais évacuer toute cette tension émanant de moi. C'est alors que me vint les mots de ma lettre.

_Chère Esmé,_

_Veuillez pardonner cette nouvelle intrusion dans votre vie. J'ai l'âme lourde encore d'amour inexprimé. A vos yeux, je ne dois être qu'un rustre…_

Ma plume dérape qu'en j'entendis Carlisle montait en trombe portant Esmé dans ses bras. Je le regardai interloqué.

_Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle des urgences et a été directement envoyé à la morgue alors que son cœur battait encore…_

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle dans cet état. Voir un vampire sanglotait était une terrible épreuve. La vivre est encore plus éprouvant. C'était comme ne plus pouvoir respirer, on se laisse envahir par la tristesse jusqu'à couler littéralement. Je vis alors quelle intension Carlisle avait et je grognais, il ne pouvait pas recommencer, nous ne savions pas comment elle pourrait réagir…

_Sais-tu au moins pourquoi elle a été jusqu'aux urgences ?_

_Elle a sauté d'une falaise le long du fleuve après avoir appris la perte de son enfant_, me dit-il à bout de souffle.

Je le regardai pensif et lui dit qu'elle risquait de mal le prendre mais je préférai voir Carlisle heureux que de le voir regretter jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité parce que je mettais mis en travers de son chemin et que je l'avais fait douter. Je lui dit alors que je le soutiendrai dans son acte et qu'il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Il me sourit et partit dans la chambre où il avait installé la jeune femme. Son pouls était très faible, inconstant. Elle était dans un triste état, sa colonne vertébrale et ses deux jambes étaient brisées à cause de sa chute, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre l'eau et s'était brisée sur les roches en amont. Elle saignait beaucoup et il lui restait peu de temps. C'est alors que j'entendis les dents de Carlisle déchiraient sa chair et je sentis le venin afflué dans nos bouches respectives : lui pour la sauver, moi je n'étais encore pas rassasier et son sang était délicat et avait des fragrances de poire.

C'est alors que je perçus la souffrance déchirante qui traversait le corps de la jeune femme. La brûlure du venin envahissait petit à petit son être jusqu'à son cœur où la douleur persisterait jusqu'à son dernier battement. En étant témoin de sa propre transformation, je revivais la mienne, ma mort lente où on ne souhaite que la mort et où on souhaite ne jamais avoir vécu. La lueur rouge qui nous noie et nous entraîne vers le fond. Toutes les douleurs ne sont rien comparées à cette souffrance. Son cœur s'emballa et mon venin m'envahit par vague de plus en plus importante la bouche. Je restais pourtant près de Carlisle durant cette dure épreuve.

_Elle est passée à deux doigts. Qu'aurais-je fait sans elle ? Je n'aurai pu vivre… tu ne m'aurais pas aidé je suppose…_

Je savais peu de choses pour détruire un vampire, j'avais eu beau essayer de me concocter des mélanges, rien ni avait fait !

_Carlisle tu es arrivé à temps, c'est le principal ! je ne t'aurai pas aidé dans tes entreprises d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment me détruire moi-même_.

Il me regarda d'un regard vide et triste.

_Je ne te pensais pas si malheureux. Me détestes-tu autant que ça pour t'avoir transformé ?_

Je le coupai net dans ses pensées en levant la main.

_Carlisle tu n'y es pour rien. Je me déteste moi-même tellement que je n'aurai pas assez de haine pour te haïr à ton tour. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me transformer, je ne te suis pas de bonne compagnie, je suis constamment de mauvaise humeur, je suis peu bavard et je m'enferme dans mon silence et ma solitude et je me complais dans cet état d'esprit._

_Edward, arrête de t'accabler, tu n'es pas de si mauvaise compagnie que tu le prétends, ton éducation a été plutôt pas mal instructive disons-le_, dit-il avec le sourire en repensant au nombre de fois incalculables où je m'étais empêtré dans mes gestes. _Et puis il t'arrive d'être même d'excellente compagnie quand tu baisses ta garde et que tu n'es pas d'humeur morose. Je n'aurai pu rêver de meilleure compagnie_

_Merci Carlisle d'être un si bon père et confident_

Il me regarda avec un immense sourire.

_Merci à toi de te confier à moi. Voudrais-tu me jouer ton morceau une nouvelle fois, cela me donnera du courage pour tout lui expliquer._

Je m'éloignai déjà vers mon piano suite à ses pensées. Je me mis alors à jouer leur morceau d'abord avec paresse car je voulais rejoindre mon père puis je le fis plus passionnel, plus doux, plus lent. La mélodie emplit l'espace de l'appartement et resta en suspension bien après la dernière note.

_Merci_, entendis-je dans l'autre pièce.

Carlisle resta durant les quatre jours que dura la transformation, il lui dit tout de notre situation, nos lois et sur les difficultés qu'elle allait rencontrer. J'avais brûlé mon début de lettre et je restais au coté de mon père jusqu'aux derniers battements du cœur d'Esmé. Son calvaire étant fini, je ressenti un léger vide quand sa douleur n'était plu. Bien qu'insupportable, elle me permettait d'oublier ma propre souffrance. Je ne respirai plus, elle allait d'ici quelques secondes ouvrir ses yeux et réagir comme je l'avais fait précédemment en étant sur la défensive.

La lumière rouge avait disparu, son cœur était allé vers ses derniers battements dans une explosion de douleur. Quand on est mordu, on oublie toute notion de temps, on attend que la fin de la douleur et si possible la mort. Les flammes nous lèchent de part en part, inlassables et jamais assouvies. Puis tout s'arrête avec le dernier galop de son cœur. Mais après tout est bien plus déconcertant : les odeurs sont beaucoup plus reconnaissables et dissociables, les sons plus discernables mais le plus déconcertant ce sont les nouvelles couleurs et sensations optiques à travers nos yeux de vampire. Les statues nous semblent vivantes, chaque lumière est un arc en ciel de couleurs,…

C'est retiré dans mes pensées que je vis enfin Esmé émergeait de son sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Le Réveil**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta interloquée face au changement de sa vue. Elle était perturbée et perdue et n'osait y croire.

_« Tout ceci est-il bien réel ? Tout est si… »_

Carlisle et moi nous nous regardions et nous avions tout deux cessé de respirer mais il fallait que l'un d'entre nous lui réponde.

_« Comment vous sentez vous ?,_ demanda Carlisle.

_Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre, est-ce toujours ainsi ? Ces couleurs, ces odeurs, la sensation de ne plus avoir à me soucier des tracas du quotidien alentour…_

_Ne soyez pas désorienté, je saurai vous guider. Je me présente, je m'appelle Carlisle et voici mon fils adoptif Edward, je le considère comme mon confident, mon ami, mon frère et mon fils. Vous pourrez toujours lui faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive. »_

Je ne sus quoi dire face à cette preuve d'amour de Carlisle. Esmé se leva et nous regarda tout deux interloquée, j'interceptai ces pensées qui étaient dans le désordre le plus complet :

_« Ainsi ces deux dieux ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent. J'aurai dû m'en douter, leur beauté n'est que trop irréelle. Lorsque j'étais inconsciente, j'ai entendu des choses, ce ne doit être que des mensonges, il ne se peut que je sois ce qu'ils prétendent ou sinon peut-être veulent-ils faire de moi leur repas… »_

Je pris un fou rire incontrôlé, ce qui déstabilisa un peu plus Esmé. Carlisle me regarda surpris et sourit. C'est à ce moment précis que je pris la parole :

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas et veuillez m'excuser, nous ne comptons pas faire de vous notre repas. Comme vous l'a expliqué Carlisle, vous êtes tombé de la falaise et vous êtes brisé sur les rochers. Vous étiez dans un triste état et l'on vous croyez morte aux urgences tellement votre cœur battait faiblement. Mon père vous a ramené ici et…_

_Comme je vous ai expliqué, nous sommes des vampires, des monstres qui ne logeaient que dans vos pires cauchemars il y a quelques jours. J'ai cru qu'en vous offrant notre condition, vous pourriez avoir un nouveau départ et oubliez ainsi ma faiblesse._

_Votre faiblesse ? Si ce que vous dites est vrai ne suis-je pas censé dormir dans un cercueil ? »_

Je ne pus me retenir et décidai de quitter la pièce et l'appartement pour ne pas la froisser une nouvelle foi. Je partis dans la forêt bien que n'ayant pas soif, je devais m'éloigner pour que Carlisle puisse lui réexpliquer l'étendue de notre situation mais aussi qu'elles étaient nos funestes faiblesses et ce qu'elle impliquait.

J'avais trouvé lors de mes précédentes chasses solitaires un coin tranquille à l'est où la vue sur le Mississipi était somptueuse, on voyait les bateaux mouches vogués au loin par la force des turbines, brillantes inventions humaines. Ce petit paradis était une clairière à l'abri des regards, en ce moment on ne pouvait croire qu'il y avait des fleurs des champs, le printemps tant la température avait chuté ces derniers jours, mais rien ne pouvait nous égaler niveau froideur. Je ne pouvais laisser mes sentiments noirs polluaient ce lieu de paix. Je fixais des yeux la lune, elle était pleine et semblait me faire des clins d'œil. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. J'aimais la nuit, elle me calmait, elle était comme un anesthésiant à ma solitude. Ce sont ces moments-là que je recherchais dans les livres, les humains trouvaient beaucoup plus facilement les mots pour décrire des situations similaires même si ils sont loin du compte concernant les beautés qui jalonnent leur monde. J'avais lu de nombreux livres pour comprendre ma nouvelle situation mais les hommes ne pouvaient imaginer l'ampleur de notre nature et le danger que l'on représentait. Ce n'est qu'au moment où nous nous avancions avec notre démarche féline qu'ils savent que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde. Je soupirai et pensai aux victimes que j'avais faite et que j'avais bafoué par cela la confiance de Carlisle. Je repensai à la conversation que nous avions eue au début de la transformation d'Esmé, tant d'amour provenait de mon vampire de père, comment pouvait-il me faire autant confiance sachant que je l'ai trompé. Je me haïssais rien que pour cela. J'entendis des bruissements dans les buissons provoqué par le vent, une odeur d'humidité due à la récente pluie embaumait ce souffle de renouveau. Cette brise était pour moi comme un signe de renouveau, pas seulement grâce à l'arrivée d'Esmé dans la famille si elle le désirait bien évidemment. Je ne sais si Carlisle se remettrait si elle décidait de partir, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré j'avais senti qu'un changement radical dans sa personnalité. Il ne vivait qu'à travers les instants où il l'a guettait, maintenant qu'elle était devenu comme nous je ne sais comment leur relation allait devenir.

Des bruits de branches qu'on écarte me firent sortir de mes pensées, une jeune biche apparut le cœur battant suite à une tentative ratée d'Esmé. Je souris, cette nouvelle éducation allait me tirer de mon quotidien passif et déprimant. Je sentais que j'appréciai de plus en plus ce jeune vampire qui allait changer beaucoup de choses dans nos vies de célibataires. Je me jetai sur le jeune cervidé et filai à toute vitesse retrouvé ma famille. Cette sensation de liberté qui m'envahissait à chaque foulée était comme un renouveau, je renaissais en sentant la nature vivante autour de moi, le vent caressait mes cheveux ébouriffés et en écoutant les cœurs de mes proies battre à tout rompre je sentais le pouvoir que j'avais sur ces créatures. Je retrouvai Carlisle et Esmé à l'orée d'une clairière en train de tracter du gibier léger, les vêtements déchirée de notre jeune initiée montrés ses déboires. Je souris et lui conseilla de fermer les yeux et de se nourrir de l'essence de l'animal avant de frapper. Elle m'écouta attentivement, regarda Carlisle qui lui sourit et acquiesça en l'intimant d'exécuter mes conseils. Alors qu'elle se lança et acheva le chevreuil, mon mentor me sourit et me dit que j'avais meilleure mine mais je sentais qu'il appréhendait les prochains jours. Je le réconfortai en montrant mon soutien en lui serrant l'épaule et m'élançai pour aller féliciter notre jeune apprentie.

****

Des semaines avaient passé depuis le réveil d'Esmé sans que la relation entre Carlisle et elle n'évolue. J'avais demandé à mon mentor pourquoi il n'entreprenait rien. Il me dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais séduite une femme surtout lorsqu'il en était épris, humain il n'avait connu aucune femme, trop arrogant et juvénile, il avait marché dans les pas de son défunt père mais il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Tout cela était nouveau, il préférait alors s'enfermer dans son bureau. Esmé n'osait jamais y rentrer de peur d'y trouver une preuve que les romans avaient bien raison concernant une caractéristique de notre espèce ou bien un cadavre servant pour des expérimentations. Je riais toujours quand j'entendais ses pensées dès qu'elle passait devant la porte, j'aimais la taquiner et donc je ne lui disais rien pour le bureau.

Un jour où j'étais plus patraque qu'à l'ordinaire, Esmé vint me voir et me dit que je pouvais me confier à elle ouvertement. C'était un vampire si altruiste, elle essayait de soulager nos problèmes personnels sans jamais être avare en mots et en réconforts. Elle ressemblait tant à ma mère humaine, si douce et aimante. Je voulais que Carlisle connaisse la passion dans ses bras et pour cela il fallait que j'agisse.

Un jour que je me confiais à Esmé concernant mon passé humain et ce qui me manquait tant, je lui avais demandé quelles avaient été les faits les plus marquants de ces derniers instants d'humanité. Elle m'avait répondu que ça avait été les derniers jours où elle avait été enceinte mais aussi quand elle avait reçu une certaine lettre venant d'un inconnu qu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Elle avait trouvé cela charmant et aurait bien aimé la conserver mais son appartement avait été vidé par sa belle-famille le lendemain de son pseudo-suicide. A ce moment, je vis pour la première fois un vampire pleurer, elle ressentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine qu'il l'oppressait, elle suffoquait de l'intérieur. Le pire fut lorsqu'elle me regarda avec un sourire sincère et désolé. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dit qu'avec le temps, elle allait cicatriser mais que pour cela elle pouvait se confier à moi comme à Carlisle. Elle me regarda et me dit :

_« Tu n'es pas le si vilain être que tu prétends Edward, tu es beaucoup trop seul, tu te réfugies dans tes livres ou dans ta musique. Tu es tendre et je m'inquiète pour toi de te voir si malheureux mon garçon. »_

Je la regardai dans les yeux, elle s'inquiétait réellement pour moi, je m'en voulus de lui causer cette peine. Elle me prit dans ces bras et me dit qu'elle aimerait rencontrer son admirateur anonyme mais qu'elle avait peur du fait de sa nouvelle situation. Elle me quitta pour ranger un classeur qui dépassait et pour dépoussiérer des moutons non existants. J'eus alors la brillante idée d'aller dans le bureau de Carlisle et de trouver un échantillon de son écriture. Ce que je cherchais m'apparut, c'était une vieille ordonnance et elle reprenait la même écriture de la lettre écrite à ma confidente et mère de substitut enfin c'est comme cela que m'apparaissait Esmé tant elle était douce. Je la mis en évidence sur la table du salon avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai dur mon divan et commençais à lire du Shakespeare, mon auteur préféré, connu pour ses nouvelles et pièces noires. Cet auteur me permettait de m'évader vers un monde que je connaissais si bien, cruel et ponctué de morales que nous devions retenir pour ne pas tomber dans les mêmes pièges que ses personnages. Je venais d'ouvrir la pièce Roméo et Juliette et ne put lire qu'une tirade de Roméo avant qu'on ne frappe timidement à la porte. Je souris en reconnaissant les pensées mouvementées de ma petite mère, je lui ouvris et la vit bouleversé.

_Tout va bien Esmé ? Tu semble bouleversée. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

…

_Esmé_, m'inquiétai-je. Soudain mon idée brillante d'il y a quelques minutes me parût pas si brillante que cela.

_Edward, est-ce toi qui as laissé ce papier sur la table ? Tu savais depuis le début qui Il était n'est-ce pas ?_

J'eus un sourire désolé et ne savais que dire, je me sentis abruti tout à coup. Que devais-je lui dire ? Et surtout que devais-je dire à Carlisle lorsqu'il rentrerait de l'hôpital ?

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu dit que c'était Carlisle ? _

_Disons que je n'ai su que tu voulais rencontrer ton admirateur qu'il y a deux minutes. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de vos vies mais je voulais simplement vous aider tout deux à avancer_.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne savais comment m'excuser. Contre toute attente et n'ayant pas vu ses intensions, elle me sauta au coup et riait. Elle recula et scruta avec un immense sourire.

_Tu es trop mignon Edi… C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je comprends bien mieux ses intensions de m'avoir choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre le jour où il m'a trouvé…_

_C'est un être timide et fier, il ne savait comment te le dire_, me surpris-je à déclarer.

Elle partit sur ces mots, le sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais senti ces derniers jours qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus mon mentor et un nouveau sentiment avait naquis quand elle avait pris le temps pour le connaître. Elle n'avait pas su que c'était de l'amour mais je l'avais vu naître à l'identique il y a des mois de cela en la personne de mon père. Il me restait plus qu'à mettre au courant mon créateur mais c'est à ce moment qu'Esmé réapparut et me dit de tenir ma langue et de ne pas avertir Carlisle car elle voulait lui faire une surprise en rentrant. Elle avait l'intention de l'emmener dans un endroit qui lui était cher au clair de lune quand je vis ce dernier je grimaçai. Pour pallier à ma traîtrise envers mes deux confidents, je me mis à lui parler de mon coin de paradis. Comme il ne faisait pas beau mais qu'il ne pleuvait pas, le sol serait sec et l'air agréable, je décidai de l'y mener. Arrivés à destination, je la laissai arpenter ce mince terrain. Je sentis la joie qui l'envahissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à chaque regard qu'elle posait.

_C'est merveilleux Edward…_

_C'est mon petit coin paisible où j'aime me recueillir._

_C'est donc là où tu fuies quand tu es trop malheureux, intéressant… je saurai où venir te chercher, _me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Une nouvelle complicité avait naquis entre nous grâce à ma bourde. Elle rit aux éclats puis devint sérieuse en regardant l'horizon du Mississipi.

_Edward je ne sais comment t'aider pour ce qui est des mauvais aprioris que tu as sur toi. Tu te sous-estime et c'est bien dommage car tu es un être aussi sensible que l'est Carlisle et tu es un véritable gentleman. J'aimerai tellement que tu connaisses le bonheur que je commence à vivre grâce notamment à ton aide._

Elle se retourna et me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner en ville pour trouver une robe convenable pour sa soirée. Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Elle était aux anges. Trouver une robe avec Esmé avait été agréable et facile, nous avons passé cependant une bonne partie de la journée en apnée afin de ne pas trop souffrir de la proximité des hommes. Ce ne fut pas simple en revanche pour faire tenir en place ma jeune vampire de mère. Quand la vendeuse voulait entrer pour l'aider, elle refusait catégoriquement et se mordait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. A ces débuts, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à notre régime végétarien et avait déjà attaqué des randonneurs de passage, se faisant réprimander gentiment par Carlisle. Il l'avait presque menacée de la museler en plaisantant. Elle l'avait pris au mot et n'avait pas touché au sang humain depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle sortit pour la troisième fois de la cabine et portait une robe en flanelle prune qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, elle était magnifique. Je suis sûr que Carlisle en serait bouche bée. Elle s'inquiétait que je lui dise rien, je lui souris et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était splendide. Elle repartit se changer et partit régler la transaction de ses trouvailles, elle me rejoint et nous partîmes dans une parfumerie pour acheter du maquillage et des crèmes parfumées. Après deux heures de shopping, nous avions tout le nécessaire pour sa soirée en amoureux.

A peine arrivés Esmé s'enferma dans la salle bain. Carlisle ne tarda pas à arriver également. Il me trouva tout sourire au piano et se demanda qu'est-ce qui me rendait si joyeux.

_Alors ça c'est secret défense Carlisle_, ris-je.

_Vraiment, je dois avoir manqué quelque chose alors._

_Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on s'habille convenablement ce soir pour fêter ça alors_, ris-je de plus belle

Carlisle se retira complètement décontenancé et effectua ma demande sans me poser d'autre question. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, nous nous regardions tout deux, lui plein de questions, moi joyeux d'être dans la confidence. Nous entendîmes la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et nous vîmes une pimpante Esmé. Si Carlisle avait eu un cœur il aurait explosé et aurait rougi s'il avait pu.

_Esmé tu es magnifique_, arriva-t-il à dire dans un souffle

Sa voix était rauque, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi émerveillé et intimidé. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se mit entre nous, nous prenant par les bras et elle nous conduisit vers la sortie. Elle rayonnait et tout le monde dans la rue se retournait sur nous, nous ne prêtâmes aucune attention trop concentrés Esmé et moi sur nos missions respectives. Alors que nous passâmes devant le bois, je prétextai que j'avais une petite fringale et que je les rejoindrai plus tard. Je courus jusqu'à ma clairière et m'assis à ma place habituelle pour contempler la vie au fil de l'eau. Je savais qu'à leur retour j'aurai un aperçu de leur soirée. Comme mon mentor travaillait le lundi, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement s'absenter à leur guise.

Bien que le ciel soit voilé, mon amie la Lune apparut, plus rayonnante que jamais, pleine sphère de beauté mystique. Pour la première fois, je me m'y à espérer que peut-être un jour je connaîtrais une femme qui me rendrait aussi fou que l'était Carlisle en ce moment. Je m'allongeais et songeais à toute cette folle journée. Que serait-il passé si je n'avais pas mis l'ordonnance sur la table, j'imagine que leur relation aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour s'épanouir et arrivé au même stade que celui auquel allait se clôturer la soirée. J'avais le pressentiment que tout allait changer à partir de maintenant. Nous formerons une famille unie autour de Carlisle, donnant nos avis et libres de nos choix. C'est perdu dans mes pensées que je vis ma première étoile filante avec mes yeux de vampire. Elle fuyait vers l'horizon avec une trainée de poussière d'argent accompagnée d'une explosion de couleurs, mes yeux ne pouvaient croire en la magie de l'instant. Tout est tellement si beau que je pouvais croire qu'un jour je trouverais mon Esmé mais pour l'heure je contemplais ce ciel qui m'apportait l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie.

Arrivé à l'appartement, je filai dans ma chambre et m'installai sur le divan pour lire Roméo et Juliette ou comment un homme arrive à détruire son propre bonheur en tuant un membre de la famille de son amante. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer plus d'une petite heure tant je voulais savoir comment la soirée de mes parents s'était produite. Je m'installai alors au piano et commença à jouer les nocturnes de Chopin pour calmer mes nerfs. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité et impatient depuis ma renaissance. C'était une bonne chose en soi, mais je me sentis cependant en trop. Si tout se passait bien ils finiraient ensemble mais mes oreilles ultra-sensibles ne pourraient ignorer leurs ébats. Je me dis alors que tant que je ne les gênerai pas tant que cela, je resterai sinon je partirai de mon côté. Je savais que cette décision les blesserait mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'entendis Esmé rentrer. Je regardai les fenêtres et vit le soleil essayait de transpercer les nuages sans y arriver. Elle était éblouissante et rayonnait littéralement, elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front et partit se changer en fredonnant. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu si heureuse. Ses pensées étaient très explicites et me montraient le déroulement de leur soirée.

_FB_

_A peine étais-je parti que Carlisle sentait qu'il allait bientôt connaître ce qu'il avait pressenti depuis son arrivée à l'appartement. Esmé l'entraînait vers le bord du fleuve et arrivait à l'extrémité sud-est de la ville, elle s'arrêta et lui fit face :_

_J'aimerai te faire connaître un lieu qui m'est cher. C'est ici que les secours m'ont retrouvée le soir où j'ai voulu en finir avec la vie. C'est aussi ici que mon amant m'a séduite. Il est rempli de souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine, j'y ai vécu de bons comme de mauvais évènements. Elle grimaça au souvenir de son dernier jour d'humaine puis transperça Carlisle de ses yeux orangés. Je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu connaisses tout de moi. Je m'appelle Esmé Madeleine Mac Cornel, je suis née et est toujours vécue à Saint-Louis. Je n'ai jamais étudié et est toujours travaillée dans le magasin de décoration à l'angle de la sixième rue comme ma mère avant moi. J'ai rencontré l'homme que je croyais aimer à l'occasion d'un vide-grenier ici-même et il m'a tout de suite séduite. Je l'ai aimé de toute mon âme sans jamais lui en demander plus qu'il ne voulait m'aimer. Lorsqu'il est décédé, je me suis retrouvée si seule mais comme j'étais enceinte je patientai car c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'avait laissé. Quand je l'ai perdu, j'ai su que ma vie était finie mais je n'imaginais pas que je pouvais aimer encore plus fort. _

_Elle sourit et poursuivit :_

_Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Carlisle. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu croire en un monde meilleur, moins noir et moins cruel. C'est ici que ma vraie vie à commencer._

_Carlisle la regardait bouche bée et Esmé reprit la parole :_

_Ta lettre a été le joyau de ma vie d'humain, j'aimerai que tu sois celui de ma nouvelle vie._

_Comment sais-tu que c'était moi qui avais écrit la lettre ?_

_Disons que j'ai un ange bienveillant qui veille sur moi je présume…_

_Décontenancé, Carlisle était complètement perdu mais eut une illumination :_

_Est-ce que cet ange est un certain vampire avec les cheveux cuivrés ? Je ne l'avais pourtant pas informé de cette lettre._

_Je l'ai rencontré le matin où j'avais trouvé la lettre et je crois avoir pensé à cette dernière lorsque je l'ai vu mais n'en suis pas sure. J'espérai que ce soit un homme comme vous deux qui m'avait remarqué et je m'étais mise à fantasmer sur toi dès notre première rencontre mais je savais à l'époque que c'était sans espoir. Si j'avais su que c'était toi l'auteur de la lettre, je ne l'aurai pas cru._

_Carlisle la regarda avec les yeux pleins d'amour, il lui prit la main et lui dit :_

_C'est à moi de te faire découvrir un lieu il me semble._

_Il l'entraina alors loin vers le sud, au-delà des frontières des Etats-Unis et du Mexique. Ils prirent une petite embarcation qui les emmena au large des côtes du Brésil. Au bout d'un certain temps, il lui montra un îlot au loin et il lui dit que c'était leur destination._

_C'est ici qu'après mon passage en Italie que j'ai échoué. C'est un havre de paix que j'aimerai te faire partager. Les couleurs ici sont si expressives, si chatoyantes, on ne peut que se croire dans un rêve. Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici. Tu es la première femme à fouler ce sol._

_C'est un lieu magique, merci de me le faire connaître…_

_Il lui sourit et lui déclara :_

_Avant toi Esmé, mon univers n'était tourné que sur les soins que je procurais et les rares instants passés avec Edward. Quand je t'ai vu aux urgences, c'était comme si mon univers s'était mis à tourner autour de toi. Je n'allais presque plus à l'appartement, Edward ne me voyait plus et les soins que je faisais ne me procuraient plus aucune satisfaction. Je n'attendais que les rares instants où je te suivais, où je vivais près de toi. Quand je t'ai découverte au milieu des corps de la morgue, j'ai couru à ton chevet et quand j'ai entendu ton cœur battre, j'ai trouvé que c'était la plus belle mélodie au monde. Je t'ai ramené chez nous et t'ai transformé. J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction que je ne savais te dire plus que ce que je pouvais te dire. J'avais peur que tu apprennes les intentions de mes actes car je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard et t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Je t'ai toujours laissé le choix et tu peux partir si ce n'est pas réciproque…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car ses lèvres se trouvèrent tout à coup très occupé._

_FFB_

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, cela devenait trop personnel. Esmé sortit de sa chambre et revint vers moi. Je lui souris en la voyant si belle et épanouie. Elle s'installa près de moi au piano et me dit :

_Carlisle m'a parlé d'une certaine mélodie que tu aurais composée et qui lui aurait donné du courage lors de ma transformation. A ce moment, je n'étais concentrée que sur la brulure du venin et je ne l'ai pas entendu_.

Je pris une inspiration et posa mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire. La mélodie emplit rapidement la pièce, les thèmes volaient dans une symphonie douce. Je la jouai avec plus de passion et d'amour que je le pouvais, je voulais lui monter l'étendue des sentiments qu'éprouvait mon meilleur ami. Les notes moururent bien après la finalité du morceau, elles voulaient demeurer dans l'espace pendant encore un temps. Esmé resta un moment à contempler le clavier du piano, émut et sans voix. Je pris alors la parole :

_J'ai écrit ce thème après que Carlisle soit parti te rejoindre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et libre. Tu l'as changé à jamais et ce pour l'éternité. Cette mélodie est une ode à votre amour._

_Tu es un ange tombé du ciel Edi, cette aire est magnifique, il est si passionnel, si doux, si aimant… je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce morceau. Pourrais-tu me le rejouer s'il te plaît ?_

Je repris alors à sa simple demande le thème qui voulait s'envoler vers l'infini, vers les plus hautes stratosphères pour prouver l'amour de ces deux créatures aimantes. Je le jouai doucement pour qu'elle le grave dans sa mémoire, qu'elle grave l'instant pour son éternité. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux le savourer et quand les dernières notes volèrent, elle me sauta au cou.

_Voudrais-tu être notre témoin à notre union ?_

Je la regardai bouche bée. Il s'était produit beaucoup plus d'évènements ce soir que je ne l'avais cru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre3 : le mariage**

Je restai interloqué, je ne savais quoi lui dire, quoi lui répondre suite à cette soudaine annonce qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je me secouai la tête pour revenir à la surface mais ne pouvait y parvenir. Je m'enfonçais abruptement dans les profondeurs de l'esprit du monstre vivant en moi. Il me riait au nez face à ma bêtise, grâce à cela je pouvais trouver l'excuse parfaite pour m'éclipser et assouvir mes désirs de sang humain. C'est au bout d'un certain temps qu'Esmé comprit que mon esprit n'était plus là, elle me secoua vivement, ce qui fit taire l'être néfaste qui se lovait dans mon subconscient en attendant son heure qui ne tarderait pas.

Je repris contenance peu à peu, reprit ma façade que je gardais pour cacher à Esmé mon état réel. Je souris et lui souhaita mes félicitations. Elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre et me demanda qu'est-ce que j'avais. Je lui répondis c'était peut-être un peu tôt mais gardais pour moi les vraies raisons. J'avais peur de l'avenir, de les voir heureux et être une enclave à leur bonheur me révulsai. Elle me regarda fixement et me répondit que c'était en effet tôt mais ils n'avaient qu'attendu leur amour durant toutes leurs existences et cette union comptait plus que tout pour elle, elle ne l'avait que trop attendu notamment durant sa vie d'humaine. Elle savait que Carlisle était son âme sœur mais elle ajouta que si je préférai qu'ils attendent, ils le feraient. J'allai objecter mais elle mit ses doigts devant ma bouche :

_N'ajoute rien mon chaton, j'ai entendu ton point de vue. Nous attendrons si c'est ce que tu souhaite._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite !_, dis-je en lui enlevant sa main et en la posant à ses côtés. _Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur, qu'il arrive aussi rapidement me comble de joie et si tu veux vraiment que je sois le témoin de votre union, j'en serai très heureux. Voir les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi s'unir est un merveilleux cadeau._

_Dans ce cas pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'appeler Maman si cela ne te gène pas ?_

Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

_Je sais qu'aux yeux du monde extérieur, tu es le soi-disant frère de Carlisle mais j'aimerai que tu me considère comme une mère. Si tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là pour toi mon fils…_

_Merci Esm…. Maman._

_Bon et bien nous avons du travail pour organiser la cérémonie !_

Elle partit sur ces mots me laissant assis à mon piano. Je me mis à jouer la marche nuptiale, ce qui la fit rire dans la pièce voisine. Mais mon cœur n'y était pas, le monstre reprenait ses aises dans mon esprit, il ricanait car bientôt je les quitterai et ne pourrai plus retenir mon appétit si souvent restreint par le régime que nous imposait mon mentor. Les mots que je leur dirai les feront souffrir, je baissai la tête à cette idée, c'était la seule chose que je ne voulais pas leur causer. Un air me vint, c'était la sonate numéro 332 de Mozart, il était lent, mélancolique mais il était à la fois annonciateur d'un bonheur prochain. Je ne la vis que lorsque je m'arrêtai, Esmé était adossée au cadrant de la porte et écoutait en silence le morceau que j'exécutai. Quand je me retournai pour la voir, elle partit gênée, je la suivis pour lui demander les raisons de sa gêne. Je n'eus pas le temps de la rejoindre car je captai ses pensées :

_Tu ne devrais pas garder ta peine en silence mon garçon, je viens de te dire que tu pouvais tout me dire mais il me semble que tu veuille tout garder pour toi… tu te sens beaucoup trop seul mon garçon…_

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, je changeai alors de sujet :

_En quoi puis-je t'aider dans les préparatifs ?_

_C'est ta façon d'éluder je présume…_

_On peut dire ça… le jour où je voudrai en parler je saurai à qui parler, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Tu as intérêt_, me grogna-t-elle.

_Alors en quoi puis-je aider ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est la première fois que je me marris donc je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…_

_Tu as une idée pour ta robe ?_

_Je pense que je vais la confectionner moi-même, j'ai une vague idée…_

_Et pour la décoration ?_

_Ça aussi je gère, j'ai pensé à des guirlandes et des piliers de fleurs blanches telles que des roses et des lys._

_Tu as une idée d'un lieu ?_

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça te gênerai…_

_Aucun problème. J'irai faire un tour ce soir car le ciel est trop légèrement voilé. Heureusement que le bureau de Carlisle est situé plein nord et qu'il reçoit les patients dans les urgences du sous-sol. Je pense avoir le lieu mais je préfère y aller pour confirmer mon choix. Si tu le désires, je t'y emmènerai demain si le temps nous le permet._

_Ce sera avec plaisir… je vais essayer de dessiner des croquis de robe._

_Si tu veux mon avis, je serai dans ma chambre_.

Elle me sourit, elle était déjà en train de mettre ses idées en ordre et chercher du papier et des crayons. Je partis donc dans ma chambre et mis en fond sonore un vinyle de jazz. Cet air musical me fit penser à mon passé humain, j'en avais gardé peu de souvenirs. Je me souvenais des derniers jours avec ma mère, qui succomba avant moi de la grippe et de son combat pour que je survive. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Esmé, elle m'avait tout de suite aimé et m'avait protégé jusqu'à son dernier souffle et même après puisqu'elle avait fait promettre à Carlisle qu'il devait tout faire pour que je vive. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit mais lors de mon réveil avant je ne sache que j'avais un don, il y avait pensé durant un brusque instant. Ma mère et moi avions une relation fusionnelle, nous savions tout de l'un et de l'autre, quand je n'allais pas bien, elle n'allait pas bien et avait une mauvaise sensation et inversement. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré mon père lorsqu'il était décédé quelques mois avant elle. Elle avait fini par le rejoindre au Paradis car il n'y avait que là où ils pouvaient être, lieu où je n'irais pas car je suis damné pour l'éternité. Mon père et moi avions une profonde amitié, on se disait tout et il ne voulait rien manquer de ma vie. Quand ils avaient su que je voulais partir à la guerre, je savais que ma mère pleurait souvent et qu'elle priait très souvent. Mon père s'était enfermé dans un mutisme, il ne voulait pas voir ma mère pleurer et partait donc toutes les journées jusqu'à tard le soir travailler et aller dans des œuvres de charité. Je me souvins du sentiment de culpabilité que j'avais ressenti à l'époque mais je rêvais de revenir en héro à la maison. Je ne savais pas l'horreur qui s'était produite à l'époque, cela n'avait été qu'un caprice d'enfant et avait causé le malheur de mes parents. Un soir que mon père était rentré tard, j'avais veillé et l'avait vu patraque, courbaturé et un peu fiévreux. J'avais demandé aux domestiques d'appeler le médecin pendant que je le montais dans la chambre, ma mère m'avait aidé à l'allonger et l'avait dévêtu pendant que j'étais allé chercher de l'eau chaude. Carlisle n'avait pas tardé et l'avait diagnostiqué, lorsqu'il nous avait annoncé son pronostic, c'était comme si mon monde à l'époque s'était effondré. J'avais toujours pensé que j'avais été la cause de sa perte même si ma mère m'avait toujours dit qu'il était allé dans un hôpital de la ville rempli de malades de la grippe espagnol. Je le pensais également aujourd'hui et j'espérais que de là où il était il me pardonnait.

Le morceau de jazz venait de se terminer, je me levais pour changer de vinyle et mis le Clair de lune de Debussy. Quand la mélodie commença, je songeais à la chapelle à laquelle j'avais pensé pour le mariage de mes parents vampires. Elle était peu éloignée de la ville, non loin de ma clairière, elle était sobre et simple, dans un cadre romantique avec un ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. A cette époque de l'année, des bruyères et du lierre embaument l'atmosphère. Des roses sauvages mêlées de lierre montaient le long de la façade en vieille pierre de la bâtisse. J'y avais songé car le couple que Carlisle et Esmé était simple, romantique et ce lieu collait parfaitement à leur personnalité.

On frappa timidement à la porte. J'invitai la personne à entrer, je savais déjà ce qu'elle voulait me dire mais préférais l'avoir en face de moi. Carlisle entra, il n'avait pas encore enlevé son manteau, ce qu'il voulait me dire était urgent. Je lui dit que j'étais au courant pour le mariage mais ne s'y laissa prendre.

_Esmé m'a dit que tu étais resté une bonne partie de la journée dans ta chambre et que tu avais joué des airs mélancoliques une bonne partie de l'après-midi…_

_Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire et comme je l'ai dit à Esmé, si je veux en parler je sais que vous êtes là. Je ne me sens pas encore près et comme tu sais je ne suis pas très expansif sur mes sentiments. Laisse-moi juste du temps._

_Tu as tout le temps que tu désireras. Je sais que cette nouvelle concernant le mariage t'a chamboulé…_

_Ce n'est pas ça qui me rend dans cet état, le jour où je voudrais en parler, je saurai que vous êtes là pour m'écouter. Merci pour votre aide, je ne vous mérite pas tout deux…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Esmé, que je n'avais pas entendu entrer tant j'étais dans mes pensées, se jeta dans mes bras.

_Ne soit pas bête Edward, tu es un être pur, qui ne sait pas le mal qu'il se fait en se torturant ainsi alors que tu pourrais être si heureux mon fils._

Ils me regardaient tout d'eux avec tant d'amour que ça me blessai de devoir les quitter dans peu de temps. Je me laissai le temps du mariage et lorsqu'ils seraient partis je leur laisserai une lettre expliquant mon acte. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être restreint mais je devais encore jouer le jeu pendant quelques jours voire quelques semaines. Le monstre riait encore en moi, comment le faire taire ? je voyais mes parents heureux et moi j'allais gâcher ce bonheur. Le monstre se frottait les mains, ne voudrais-tu pas te taire ?

_Te torturer la vie est la chose la plus exaltante que je puisse faire. Cela fait trop longtemps que ton appétit est restreint, ce mariage est l'alibi qui te manquait pour partir…_

_Je ne veux pas leur causer de la peine…_

_Regarde-les, ils ne remarqueront même pas ton absence, c'est comme si tu n'existais pas pour eux…_

_Laisse-moi tranquille, ils sont là pour moi, parce qu'ils s'inquiètent…_

_Ce n'est qu'une façade…_

Cette dernière phrase venant de mon subconscient trotta un bout de temps dans ma tête. _Ce n'est qu'une façade…_ En scannant leur pensée, je ne pouvais croire en cette phrase mais elle s'insinuait en moi tel un venin. Je pris sur moi et reforma ma façade car les visages inquiets de mes parents s'aggravaient à chaque seconde. Je leur souris :

Comme il fait nuit, puis-je vous montrer le lieu auquel je pensais pour la cérémonie ?

Edward…, commença Esmé

C'est une bonne idée, nous te suivons, dit Carlisle puis il chuchota à l'oreille de ma mère : s'il veut nous dire quelque chose, il nous le dira le moment voulu, patiente mon doux amour.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la chapelle. Nous sillonnions et arpentions les bois, je voulais leur faire voir les alentours et leur faire mesurer l'ampleur du cadre.

Pouvez-vous fermer les yeux, ce n'est que pour un instant ?

Ils s'exécutèrent, je leur pris la main pour les faire avancer jusqu'à être à l'angle le plus parfait.

Ouvrez les yeux…

Je jaugeais leur expression avec attention. Ils étaient sans voix, Esmé en avait tellement plein les yeux qu'elle se mit à sangloter, c'était déchirant de la voir ainsi. Quant à Carlisle, il était silencieux et ému :

C'est un endroit superbe Edward, seul toi pouvais trouver un lieu aussi magique et qui nous représente autant…

Ce furent les seules paroles que franchirent les lèvres de mon mentor tant il était ébloui. Esmé se montra plus explicite en me sautant au cou et en m'embrassant sur les deux joues, elle suffoquait devant tant de beauté et venant de mon intention, ça lui réchauffait son cœur mort. Elle rayonnait et prit la main de son amant et l'emmena faire le tour de la bâtisse. Je m'assis sur le rocher qui surplombait l'entrée de la chapelle et respirais la douce brise qui caressait mes cheveux. De les voir si heureux me comblait, leurs émotions provenant de leurs pensées me transperçaient si forcément que si je n'avais pas été immortel, j'en serais tombé tellement elles étaient fortes. Je me mis instinctivement à regarder le ciel et la beauté de mon amie la Lune m'éblouit une nouvelle fois. Elle me ressemblait, elle était froide, solitaire mais elle gravite autour de la planète Terre, moi je me contentais de graviter autour du bonheur de mes parents et m'en contenter. Est-ce que je trouverais un jour ma planète Terre ? Rien n'est moins sûr, j'étais beaucoup trop renfermé et en colère pour trouver mon Esmé. Les étoiles illuminaient mon visage, je pouvais sentir leur lumière chatouillait la moindre parcelle de mon visage et dansait sur mon corps. Les feuilles virevoltaient autour de moi, la vie dans la forêt reprenait son cours mais elle était bien différente de celle qui existait durant le courant de la journée. Les cœurs des animaux formaient une symphonie de battements, chacun était un petit tambour qui volait vers son âme sœur. Deux papillons passèrent devant moi, leur vol nuptial était comme une chorégraphie que seul un dieu avait pu créer tant la majesté du moment était éblouissante.

Mes parents revinrent vers moi, main dans la main, ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre à n'en pas douter. S'ils avaient eu un cœur vivant en cet instant, ils battraient à l'unisson. Ils se dévoraient des yeux et se tournèrent ensemble vers moi pour me remercier une nouvelle fois.

_Je crois qu'il nous reste encore pleins de préparatifs. Comme demain, le ciel sera très couvert j'emmènerai Esmé réserver l'église comme tu seras à l'hôpital._

_Oh ce serait merveilleux Edward…_

Carlisle me sourit.

_Merci de prendre autant soin d'elle quand je ne suis pas là. Ta compagnie lui fait du bien et je sais que vous êtes devenus très complices._

J'acquiesçai et inclina discrètement la tête mais Esmé ne se laissa prendre.

_A quoi as-tu pensé ? Edward qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit_, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens puis ajouta : _Si tu crois que j'ai lâché le morceau, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, on ne contrarie pas la future…_

Il m'a juste remercié pour la chapelle…

Carlisle sourit et me remercia. Nous rentrions par un chemin plus court quand j'eus l'envie de chasser. Je leur dis que je pouvais rentrer seul mais ils voulurent passer ce moment en famille. Je fermai les yeux et entendis au loin le cœur palpitant d'un étalon sauvage. Les tourtereaux l'entendirent également et me souhaitèrent bonne chasse et ajoutèrent que je pouvais les rejoindre dans les alentours.

Je courrai en direction des battements vifs de l'animal, je le vis au loin, il surveillait sa harde, il était magnifique, tout en muscle. De couleur noire, sa queue fouettait les airs et envoyé son odeur appétissante vers moi. Il hennit et c'était comme un cri dans la nuit. Je sortis de ma cachette, quand il me vit, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs, il était plein de fougue. Il comprit que j'étais un danger, il alerta ses congénères par un nouveau hennissement et partit dans une course folle, les muscles de son poitrail ressortaient à chacun de ses mouvements, il était d'une majesté sans pareille. Je le rejoins en quelques bonds et l'accompagna sur un bout de chemin. Je m'éblouissais devant tant de puissance qui émanait de l'herbivore, je sentis le sang battre fort au niveau de sa jugulaire. Je fondis sur lui en un bond, il essaya de se relever mais il ne pouvait plus bouger car j'étais une véritable cage de chair. Lorsque je le mordis, son sang chaud envahit ma bouche, il n'était pas aussi bon que les carnivores mais son côté sauvage et dominant apportait un goût de terre, de feu et de vent à mon breuvage. Quand je finis de le vider, je me retirai et vis l'expression sans vie de ses yeux, même dans la mort, la bête me subjuguait par sa beauté. Je rejoins d'un pas victorieux mes parents qui chassaient une harde de cerfs au nord de la chapelle.

****

Le jour J, le 20 mai 1924, arriva très rapidement. La chapelle avait été décorée avec soin, des guirlandes de fleurs blanches, de roses crème et de lys à peine ouverts ornaient les colonnes et la voûte qui surplombaient l'autel. Leur senteur embaumait l'espace en un subtil mélange qui rappelait la rosée qui s'étalait sur les doux pétales de fleurs au lever du jour. L'autel est recouvert d'un voile de satin blanc cassé, le coussin comportant les alliances créées par Carlisle étaient attachées par un ruban en satin rouge sur un coussin en plume d'oie blanc. Les bancs étaient vides puisque nous serions que quatre témoins de cette union, les deux protagonistes, le prêtre et moi-même. Juste après les courtes festivités, les futurs mariés partaient en voyage de noces sur l'île où ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme. Cette même île sera le cadeau de ma mère pour les noces, elle lui sera offerte en gage de l'amour de Carlisle et ce pour l'éternité.

Carlisle venait d'arriver et voulait régler les derniers détails avec le prêtre. Il était nerveux mais restait confiant. Il entendait Esmé s'affairer à se rendre resplendissante, je l'avais aidé ces derniers jours à faire les finitions de sa robe. Cette dernière était magnifique, faite de dentelles et de satin couleur ivoire. Elle était de coupe classique comme celle qu'on trouvait chez les grands couturiers français, elle tombait droite sur les hanches délicates et souples de ma mère. Une ceinture cintrait sa taille, plusieurs volants de dentelle apportaient du volume au tombé de la robe. Le corsage en V était recouvert par de la fine dentelle d'Alençon qui remontait jusqu'au niveau du cou où était accrochée un médaillon comportant l'emblème de notre nouvelle famille. Un voile complétait sa tenue, il était long, tout en dentelle blanche venant de France.

Carlisle portait un costume trois pièces noir, de coupe classique il était très élégant mais était pressé de retrouver sa dulcinée. Je lui dis de se calmer et qu'il aurait l'éternité pour être au côté d'elle. Sur ces mots, je filai vers la salle où s'était enfermée la mariée. Au moment où j'arrivais, la porte s'ouvrit, la plus belle créature que j'avais vue, la robe renforçait sa beauté naturelle et faisait deviner ses formes juste comme il le fallait pour rendre fou un homme amoureux. Ses cheveux caramel étaient relevés dans un chignon banane où quelques boucles tombaient pour former une cascade gracieuse. Ses yeux étaient très légèrement maquillés et paraissaient plus grands, plus hypnotisants qu'on pouvait se perdre dans leur ambre. Je lui tendis mon bras pour que je puisse l'escorter comme une reine vers l'autel où l'attendait son âme sœur. La marche nuptiale venait de commencer, le son provenant d'un tourne disque donnait un son assez mauvais mais rien ne pouvait ébranler la magie qui régnait dans la nef. Les pensées d'Esmé étaient mouvementées, je lui montrai mon soutien en lui serrant son bras posé sur le mien.

_Et si je n'y arrivais pas, si je n'arrivais pas à parler au bon moment, et si…_

_Du calme Esmé, tout va bien se passer_, lui chuchotais-je.

Elle me regarda intensément avec un sourire et déglutis difficilement. Je la menais vers le dernier virage avant d'avancer dans l'allée centrale. Je lui serrais encore plus le bras lorsque nous faisions notre premier pas dans l'allée centrale. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'attendait, les yeux qui lui répondirent brûler intensément d'un amour sans faille, plus pure preuve du bonheur sincère que mon mentor ressentait en cet instant. L'émotion était trop dure à supporter tant elle était intense, palpable. Je préférais détourner les yeux mais étais poursuivi par les pensées qui m'assaillaient et me noyaient.

_Comment ai-je pu vivre sans lui… comment ai-je pu gâcher ma vie avec un autre ? Comment ai-je pu connaître d'autres bras que lui et me sentir vivante ? Je ne savais pas… si mon cœur battait à ce jour, il exploserait maintenant en le voyant ainsi, en le voyant en train de m'attendre pour partager le reste de notre existence. J'aimerai lui crier mon amour, le dire au monde entier. Lui m'a attendu alors que moi il m'a suffis de devenir comme lui pour l'avoir. Je lui prouverai durant notre éternité la force de l'amour que je ressens pour lui, et ce je le promets maintenant…_

_Je n'ai jamais vu une créature aussi sublime, ma vie était bien morte sans elle, je ne pourrais jamais la quitter, nous ne ferons plus qu'un et si je croise la personne qui arrivera à nous briser, je jure que je le poursuivrai durant toute mon éternité. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle, elle me rend folle, elle est ma reine jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si je pouvais rêver, je ne verrai qu'elle. Je suis chanceux de partager ma vie avec elle, elle est si aimante, si belle, et elle fait une si bonne mère…_

Je tournais mes yeux vers l'autel, je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle si heureux, il dévorait littéralement Esmé des yeux, c'était un être si généreux, même le jour de son mariage il pense au reste de la famille.

… _De plus il m'a apporté un fils, si beau et si fort, je suis tellement fière de lui. Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il est exceptionnel et mérite le bonheur…_

Comme j'aimais ma mère, à chaque instant l'attachement à mes parents était encore plus intense. C'étaient des êtres exceptionnels, si généreux, si bons. Je leur souris et passa dans un geste symbolique, vieux comme le monde, la main de l'épouse sur celle de l'époux. La cérémonie fut courte mais émouvante, aucun des deux amants ne quitta l'autre des yeux, leur passion résonnait dans leur cœur à l'identique, puis vint le moment des vœux. Ils n'avaient pas voulu répéter les simples mots du prêtre mais voulurent écrire leurs propres promesses.

_Moi, Esmé Madeleine, je te jure de t'aimer, te chérir et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. S'il fallait donner ma vie pour que tu vives, je le ferais. Je ne peux pas respirer sans toi, ta présence m'est vital, tu es mon oxygène, tu es l'essence de ma vie. Je te promets maintenant et pour notre éternité de ne vivre que par toi, tu n'es et resteras l'unique homme qui compte dans ma vie, ma vie d'antant était vide et je sais maintenant pourquoi, je ne t'avais pas encore rencontré. Tu m'as fait renaître, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je t'aime et t'aimerai pour toujours, mon Amour. Je t'en fais la promesse aujourd'hui dans cette Eglise._

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de parler, il était très ému des mots d'Esmé, il avait peur d'écorcher ces vœux tant il ne croyait pas avoir face à lui cette femme, unique amour de toute son éternité. Il lui sourit et commença ses promesses.

_Moi, Carlisle Cullen, je jure de t'aimer tant que nous vivrons tout deux et ce jusque dans les tréfonds des enfers. Ma vie sans toi n'était pas une vie, je me morfondais dans mon travail, dans ma solitude. Grâce à toi, j'ai changé, je peux voir toutes les merveilles qui peuplent notre monde mais il n'y a rien qui n'égale ta beauté, ta bonté, ta générosité et ta faculté à aimer, à m'aimer. Je te jure de te protéger de la mort, de la souffrance et de la peur. Je serai ton bouclier, je te le promets. Tu es l'unique sens à ma vie, si tu n'existais pas je ne serai qu'un fantôme qui erre, mon monde serait macabre et l'air qui nous entoure serait oppressant. Je fais la promesse devant Dieu de toujours te protéger et t'aimer et ce pour notre éternité._

Après cet échange de vœux, ils se passèrent les alliances qui ont été bénies par le prêtre puis vinrent les paroles sacrées du pasteur, vieilles mais si intenses :

Je vous déclare dès à présent mari et femme, Dieu a voulu vous unir, vous voilà liés pour l'éternité et ce jusqu'au jugement dernier, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord avec douceur, puis leur baiser devint passionné. Jamais deux êtres s'étaient tant aimés dans une Eglise. Je dus sortir sur le parvis les attendre, le prêtre devait préparer son sermon lors de son office du dimanche et ne trouvait d'autre excuse pour prendre congé. Je partis chercher la voiture de Carlisle à notre appartement et la conduisis jusque devant la chapelle. Au moment où j'éteignis le moteur, les mariés sortirent de la chapelle, ils étaient autant essoufflés l'un comme l'autre. Je leur lançais des pétales de roses comme le voulait la tradition et les accompagna jusqu'à leur carrosse. Ils démarrèrent, me firent leurs dernières recommandations puis partirent sur leur île pour s'aimer. Quand je n'entendis plus le moteur ni leurs pensées, mon monde devint noir à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 2 : Le Réveil**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta interloquée face au changement de sa vue. Elle était perturbée et perdue et n'osait y croire.

_« Tout ceci est-il bien réel ? Tout est si… »_

Carlisle et moi nous nous regardions et nous avions tout deux cessé de respirer mais il fallait que l'un d'entre nous lui réponde.

_« Comment vous sentez vous ?,_ demanda Carlisle.

_Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre, est-ce toujours ainsi ? Ces couleurs, ces odeurs, la sensation de ne plus avoir à me soucier des tracas du quotidien alentour…_

_Ne soyez pas désorienté, je saurai vous guider. Je me présente, je m'appelle Carlisle et voici mon fils adoptif Edward, je le considère comme mon confident, mon ami, mon frère et mon fils. Vous pourrez toujours lui faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive. »_

Je ne sus quoi dire face à cette preuve d'amour de Carlisle. Esmé se leva et nous regarda tout deux interloquée, j'interceptai ces pensées qui étaient dans le désordre le plus complet :

_« Ainsi ces deux dieux ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent. J'aurai dû m'en douter, leur beauté n'est que trop irréelle. Lorsque j'étais inconsciente, j'ai entendu des choses, ce ne doit être que des mensonges, il ne se peut que je sois ce qu'ils prétendent ou sinon peut-être veulent-ils faire de moi leur repas… »_

Je pris un fou rire incontrôlé, ce qui déstabilisa un peu plus Esmé. Carlisle me regarda surpris et sourit. C'est à ce moment précis que je pris la parole :

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas et veuillez m'excuser, nous ne comptons pas faire de vous notre repas. Comme vous l'a expliqué Carlisle, vous êtes tombé de la falaise et vous êtes brisé sur les rochers. Vous étiez dans un triste état et l'on vous croyez morte aux urgences tellement votre cœur battait faiblement. Mon père vous a ramené ici et…_

_Comme je vous ai expliqué, nous sommes des vampires, des monstres qui ne logeaient que dans vos pires cauchemars il y a quelques jours. J'ai cru qu'en vous offrant notre condition, vous pourriez avoir un nouveau départ et oubliez ainsi ma faiblesse._

_Votre faiblesse ? Si ce que vous dites est vrai ne suis-je pas censé dormir dans un cercueil ? »_

Je ne pus me retenir et décidai de quitter la pièce et l'appartement pour ne pas la froisser une nouvelle foi. Je partis dans la forêt bien que n'ayant pas soif, je devais m'éloigner pour que Carlisle puisse lui réexpliquer l'étendue de notre situation mais aussi qu'elles étaient nos funestes faiblesses et ce qu'elle impliquait.

J'avais trouvé lors de mes précédentes chasses solitaires un coin tranquille à l'est où la vue sur le Mississipi était somptueuse, on voyait les bateaux mouches vogués au loin par la force des turbines, brillantes inventions humaines. Ce petit paradis était une clairière à l'abri des regards, en ce moment on ne pouvait croire qu'il y avait des fleurs des champs, le printemps tant la température avait chuté ces derniers jours, mais rien ne pouvait nous égaler niveau froideur. Je ne pouvais laisser mes sentiments noirs polluaient ce lieu de paix. Je fixais des yeux la lune, elle était pleine et semblait me faire des clins d'œil. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. J'aimais la nuit, elle me calmait, elle était comme un anesthésiant à ma solitude. Ce sont ces moments-là que je recherchais dans les livres, les humains trouvaient beaucoup plus facilement les mots pour décrire des situations similaires même si ils sont loin du compte concernant les beautés qui jalonnent leur monde. J'avais lu de nombreux livres pour comprendre ma nouvelle situation mais les hommes ne pouvaient imaginer l'ampleur de notre nature et le danger que l'on représentait. Ce n'est qu'au moment où nous nous avancions avec notre démarche féline qu'ils savent que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde. Je soupirai et pensai aux victimes que j'avais faite et que j'avais bafoué par cela la confiance de Carlisle. Je repensai à la conversation que nous avions eue au début de la transformation d'Esmé, tant d'amour provenait de mon vampire de père, comment pouvait-il me faire autant confiance sachant que je l'ai trompé. Je me haïssais rien que pour cela. J'entendis des bruissements dans les buissons provoqué par le vent, une odeur d'humidité due à la récente pluie embaumait ce souffle de renouveau. Cette brise était pour moi comme un signe de renouveau, pas seulement grâce à l'arrivée d'Esmé dans la famille si elle le désirait bien évidemment. Je ne sais si Carlisle se remettrait si elle décidait de partir, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré j'avais senti qu'un changement radical dans sa personnalité. Il ne vivait qu'à travers les instants où il l'a guettait, maintenant qu'elle était devenu comme nous je ne sais comment leur relation allait devenir.

Des bruits de branches qu'on écarte me firent sortir de mes pensées, une jeune biche apparut le cœur battant suite à une tentative ratée d'Esmé. Je souris, cette nouvelle éducation allait me tirer de mon quotidien passif et déprimant. Je sentais que j'appréciai de plus en plus ce jeune vampire qui allait changer beaucoup de choses dans nos vies de célibataires. Je me jetai sur le jeune cervidé et filai à toute vitesse retrouvé ma famille. Cette sensation de liberté qui m'envahissait à chaque foulée était comme un renouveau, je renaissais en sentant la nature vivante autour de moi, le vent caressait mes cheveux ébouriffés et en écoutant les cœurs de mes proies battre à tout rompre je sentais le pouvoir que j'avais sur ces créatures. Je retrouvai Carlisle et Esmé à l'orée d'une clairière en train de tracter du gibier léger, les vêtements déchirée de notre jeune initiée montrés ses déboires. Je souris et lui conseilla de fermer les yeux et de se nourrir de l'essence de l'animal avant de frapper. Elle m'écouta attentivement, regarda Carlisle qui lui sourit et acquiesça en l'intimant d'exécuter mes conseils. Alors qu'elle se lança et acheva le chevreuil, mon mentor me sourit et me dit que j'avais meilleure mine mais je sentais qu'il appréhendait les prochains jours. Je le réconfortai en montrant mon soutien en lui serrant l'épaule et m'élançai pour aller féliciter notre jeune apprentie.

****

Des semaines avaient passé depuis le réveil d'Esmé sans que la relation entre Carlisle et elle n'évolue. J'avais demandé à mon mentor pourquoi il n'entreprenait rien. Il me dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais séduite une femme surtout lorsqu'il en était épris, humain il n'avait connu aucune femme, trop arrogant et juvénile, il avait marché dans les pas de son défunt père mais il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Tout cela était nouveau, il préférait alors s'enfermer dans son bureau. Esmé n'osait jamais y rentrer de peur d'y trouver une preuve que les romans avaient bien raison concernant une caractéristique de notre espèce ou bien un cadavre servant pour des expérimentations. Je riais toujours quand j'entendais ses pensées dès qu'elle passait devant la porte, j'aimais la taquiner et donc je ne lui disais rien pour le bureau.

Un jour où j'étais plus patraque qu'à l'ordinaire, Esmé vint me voir et me dit que je pouvais me confier à elle ouvertement. C'était un vampire si altruiste, elle essayait de soulager nos problèmes personnels sans jamais être avare en mots et en réconforts. Elle ressemblait tant à ma mère humaine, si douce et aimante. Je voulais que Carlisle connaisse la passion dans ses bras et pour cela il fallait que j'agisse.

Un jour que je me confiais à Esmé concernant mon passé humain et ce qui me manquait tant, je lui avais demandé quelles avaient été les faits les plus marquants de ces derniers instants d'humanité. Elle m'avait répondu que ça avait été les derniers jours où elle avait été enceinte mais aussi quand elle avait reçu une certaine lettre venant d'un inconnu qu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Elle avait trouvé cela charmant et aurait bien aimé la conserver mais son appartement avait été vidé par sa belle-famille le lendemain de son pseudo-suicide. A ce moment, je vis pour la première fois un vampire pleurer, elle ressentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine qu'il l'oppressait, elle suffoquait de l'intérieur. Le pire fut lorsqu'elle me regarda avec un sourire sincère et désolé. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dit qu'avec le temps, elle allait cicatriser mais que pour cela elle pouvait se confier à moi comme à Carlisle. Elle me regarda et me dit :

_« Tu n'es pas le si vilain être que tu prétends Edward, tu es beaucoup trop seul, tu te réfugies dans tes livres ou dans ta musique. Tu es tendre et je m'inquiète pour toi de te voir si malheureux mon garçon. »_

Je la regardai dans les yeux, elle s'inquiétait réellement pour moi, je m'en voulus de lui causer cette peine. Elle me prit dans ces bras et me dit qu'elle aimerait rencontrer son admirateur anonyme mais qu'elle avait peur du fait de sa nouvelle situation. Elle me quitta pour ranger un classeur qui dépassait et pour dépoussiérer des moutons non existants. J'eus alors la brillante idée d'aller dans le bureau de Carlisle et de trouver un échantillon de son écriture. Ce que je cherchais m'apparut, c'était une vieille ordonnance et elle reprenait la même écriture de la lettre écrite à ma confidente et mère de substitut enfin c'est comme cela que m'apparaissait Esmé tant elle était douce. Je la mis en évidence sur la table du salon avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai dur mon divan et commençais à lire du Shakespeare, mon auteur préféré, connu pour ses nouvelles et pièces noires. Cet auteur me permettait de m'évader vers un monde que je connaissais si bien, cruel et ponctué de morales que nous devions retenir pour ne pas tomber dans les mêmes pièges que ses personnages. Je venais d'ouvrir la pièce Roméo et Juliette et ne put lire qu'une tirade de Roméo avant qu'on ne frappe timidement à la porte. Je souris en reconnaissant les pensées mouvementées de ma petite mère, je lui ouvris et la vit bouleversé.

_Tout va bien Esmé ? Tu semble bouleversée. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

…

_Esmé_, m'inquiétai-je. Soudain mon idée brillante d'il y a quelques minutes me parût pas si brillante que cela.

_Edward, est-ce toi qui as laissé ce papier sur la table ? Tu savais depuis le début qui Il était n'est-ce pas ?_

J'eus un sourire désolé et ne savais que dire, je me sentis abruti tout à coup. Que devais-je lui dire ? Et surtout que devais-je dire à Carlisle lorsqu'il rentrerait de l'hôpital ?

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu dit que c'était Carlisle ? _

_Disons que je n'ai su que tu voulais rencontrer ton admirateur qu'il y a deux minutes. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de vos vies mais je voulais simplement vous aider tout deux à avancer_.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne savais comment m'excuser. Contre toute attente et n'ayant pas vu ses intensions, elle me sauta au coup et riait. Elle recula et scruta avec un immense sourire.

_Tu es trop mignon Edi… C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je comprends bien mieux ses intensions de m'avoir choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre le jour où il m'a trouvé…_

_C'est un être timide et fier, il ne savait comment te le dire_, me surpris-je à déclarer.

Elle partit sur ces mots, le sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais senti ces derniers jours qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus mon mentor et un nouveau sentiment avait naquis quand elle avait pris le temps pour le connaître. Elle n'avait pas su que c'était de l'amour mais je l'avais vu naître à l'identique il y a des mois de cela en la personne de mon père. Il me restait plus qu'à mettre au courant mon créateur mais c'est à ce moment qu'Esmé réapparut et me dit de tenir ma langue et de ne pas avertir Carlisle car elle voulait lui faire une surprise en rentrant. Elle avait l'intention de l'emmener dans un endroit qui lui était cher au clair de lune quand je vis ce dernier je grimaçai. Pour pallier à ma traîtrise envers mes deux confidents, je me mis à lui parler de mon coin de paradis. Comme il ne faisait pas beau mais qu'il ne pleuvait pas, le sol serait sec et l'air agréable, je décidai de l'y mener. Arrivés à destination, je la laissai arpenter ce mince terrain. Je sentis la joie qui l'envahissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à chaque regard qu'elle posait.

_C'est merveilleux Edward…_

_C'est mon petit coin paisible où j'aime me recueillir._

_C'est donc là où tu fuies quand tu es trop malheureux, intéressant… je saurai où venir te chercher, _me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Une nouvelle complicité avait naquis entre nous grâce à ma bourde. Elle rit aux éclats puis devint sérieuse en regardant l'horizon du Mississipi.

_Edward je ne sais comment t'aider pour ce qui est des mauvais aprioris que tu as sur toi. Tu te sous-estime et c'est bien dommage car tu es un être aussi sensible que l'est Carlisle et tu es un véritable gentleman. J'aimerai tellement que tu connaisses le bonheur que je commence à vivre grâce notamment à ton aide._

Elle se retourna et me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner en ville pour trouver une robe convenable pour sa soirée. Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Elle était aux anges. Trouver une robe avec Esmé avait été agréable et facile, nous avons passé cependant une bonne partie de la journée en apnée afin de ne pas trop souffrir de la proximité des hommes. Ce ne fut pas simple en revanche pour faire tenir en place ma jeune vampire de mère. Quand la vendeuse voulait entrer pour l'aider, elle refusait catégoriquement et se mordait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. A ces débuts, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à notre régime végétarien et avait déjà attaqué des randonneurs de passage, se faisant réprimander gentiment par Carlisle. Il l'avait presque menacée de la museler en plaisantant. Elle l'avait pris au mot et n'avait pas touché au sang humain depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle sortit pour la troisième fois de la cabine et portait une robe en flanelle prune qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, elle était magnifique. Je suis sûr que Carlisle en serait bouche bée. Elle s'inquiétait que je lui dise rien, je lui souris et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était splendide. Elle repartit se changer et partit régler la transaction de ses trouvailles, elle me rejoint et nous partîmes dans une parfumerie pour acheter du maquillage et des crèmes parfumées. Après deux heures de shopping, nous avions tout le nécessaire pour sa soirée en amoureux.

A peine arrivés Esmé s'enferma dans la salle bain. Carlisle ne tarda pas à arriver également. Il me trouva tout sourire au piano et se demanda qu'est-ce qui me rendait si joyeux.

_Alors ça c'est secret défense Carlisle_, ris-je.

_Vraiment, je dois avoir manqué quelque chose alors._

_Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on s'habille convenablement ce soir pour fêter ça alors_, ris-je de plus belle

Carlisle se retira complètement décontenancé et effectua ma demande sans me poser d'autre question. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, nous nous regardions tout deux, lui plein de questions, moi joyeux d'être dans la confidence. Nous entendîmes la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et nous vîmes une pimpante Esmé. Si Carlisle avait eu un cœur il aurait explosé et aurait rougi s'il avait pu.

_Esmé tu es magnifique_, arriva-t-il à dire dans un souffle

Sa voix était rauque, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi émerveillé et intimidé. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se mit entre nous, nous prenant par les bras et elle nous conduisit vers la sortie. Elle rayonnait et tout le monde dans la rue se retournait sur nous, nous ne prêtâmes aucune attention trop concentrés Esmé et moi sur nos missions respectives. Alors que nous passâmes devant le bois, je prétextai que j'avais une petite fringale et que je les rejoindrai plus tard. Je courus jusqu'à ma clairière et m'assis à ma place habituelle pour contempler la vie au fil de l'eau. Je savais qu'à leur retour j'aurai un aperçu de leur soirée. Comme mon mentor travaillait le lundi, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement s'absenter à leur guise.

Bien que le ciel soit voilé, mon amie la Lune apparut, plus rayonnante que jamais, pleine sphère de beauté mystique. Pour la première fois, je me m'y à espérer que peut-être un jour je connaîtrais une femme qui me rendrait aussi fou que l'était Carlisle en ce moment. Je m'allongeais et songeais à toute cette folle journée. Que serait-il passé si je n'avais pas mis l'ordonnance sur la table, j'imagine que leur relation aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour s'épanouir et arrivé au même stade que celui auquel allait se clôturer la soirée. J'avais le pressentiment que tout allait changer à partir de maintenant. Nous formerons une famille unie autour de Carlisle, donnant nos avis et libres de nos choix. C'est perdu dans mes pensées que je vis ma première étoile filante avec mes yeux de vampire. Elle fuyait vers l'horizon avec une trainée de poussière d'argent accompagnée d'une explosion de couleurs, mes yeux ne pouvaient croire en la magie de l'instant. Tout est tellement si beau que je pouvais croire qu'un jour je trouverais mon Esmé mais pour l'heure je contemplais ce ciel qui m'apportait l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie.

Arrivé à l'appartement, je filai dans ma chambre et m'installai sur le divan pour lire Roméo et Juliette ou comment un homme arrive à détruire son propre bonheur en tuant un membre de la famille de son amante. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer plus d'une petite heure tant je voulais savoir comment la soirée de mes parents s'était produite. Je m'installai alors au piano et commença à jouer les nocturnes de Chopin pour calmer mes nerfs. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité et impatient depuis ma renaissance. C'était une bonne chose en soi, mais je me sentis cependant en trop. Si tout se passait bien ils finiraient ensemble mais mes oreilles ultra-sensibles ne pourraient ignorer leurs ébats. Je me dis alors que tant que je ne les gênerai pas tant que cela, je resterai sinon je partirai de mon côté. Je savais que cette décision les blesserait mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'entendis Esmé rentrer. Je regardai les fenêtres et vit le soleil essayait de transpercer les nuages sans y arriver. Elle était éblouissante et rayonnait littéralement, elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front et partit se changer en fredonnant. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu si heureuse. Ses pensées étaient très explicites et me montraient le déroulement de leur soirée.

_FB_

_A peine étais-je parti que Carlisle sentait qu'il allait bientôt connaître ce qu'il avait pressenti depuis son arrivée à l'appartement. Esmé l'entraînait vers le bord du fleuve et arrivait à l'extrémité sud-est de la ville, elle s'arrêta et lui fit face :_

_J'aimerai te faire connaître un lieu qui m'est cher. C'est ici que les secours m'ont retrouvée le soir où j'ai voulu en finir avec la vie. C'est aussi ici que mon amant m'a séduite. Il est rempli de souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine, j'y ai vécu de bons comme de mauvais évènements. Elle grimaça au souvenir de son dernier jour d'humaine puis transperça Carlisle de ses yeux orangés. Je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu connaisses tout de moi. Je m'appelle Esmé Madeleine Mac Cornel, je suis née et est toujours vécue à Saint-Louis. Je n'ai jamais étudié et est toujours travaillée dans le magasin de décoration à l'angle de la sixième rue comme ma mère avant moi. J'ai rencontré l'homme que je croyais aimer à l'occasion d'un vide-grenier ici-même et il m'a tout de suite séduite. Je l'ai aimé de toute mon âme sans jamais lui en demander plus qu'il ne voulait m'aimer. Lorsqu'il est décédé, je me suis retrouvée si seule mais comme j'étais enceinte je patientai car c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'avait laissé. Quand je l'ai perdu, j'ai su que ma vie était finie mais je n'imaginais pas que je pouvais aimer encore plus fort. _

_Elle sourit et poursuivit :_

_Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Carlisle. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu croire en un monde meilleur, moins noir et moins cruel. C'est ici que ma vraie vie à commencer._

_Carlisle la regardait bouche bée et Esmé reprit la parole :_

_Ta lettre a été le joyau de ma vie d'humain, j'aimerai que tu sois celui de ma nouvelle vie._

_Comment sais-tu que c'était moi qui avais écrit la lettre ?_

_Disons que j'ai un ange bienveillant qui veille sur moi je présume…_

_Décontenancé, Carlisle était complètement perdu mais eut une illumination :_

_Est-ce que cet ange est un certain vampire avec les cheveux cuivrés ? Je ne l'avais pourtant pas informé de cette lettre._

_Je l'ai rencontré le matin où j'avais trouvé la lettre et je crois avoir pensé à cette dernière lorsque je l'ai vu mais n'en suis pas sure. J'espérai que ce soit un homme comme vous deux qui m'avait remarqué et je m'étais mise à fantasmer sur toi dès notre première rencontre mais je savais à l'époque que c'était sans espoir. Si j'avais su que c'était toi l'auteur de la lettre, je ne l'aurai pas cru._

_Carlisle la regarda avec les yeux pleins d'amour, il lui prit la main et lui dit :_

_C'est à moi de te faire découvrir un lieu il me semble._

_Il l'entraina alors loin vers le sud, au-delà des frontières des Etats-Unis et du Mexique. Ils prirent une petite embarcation qui les emmena au large des côtes du Brésil. Au bout d'un certain temps, il lui montra un îlot au loin et il lui dit que c'était leur destination._

_C'est ici qu'après mon passage en Italie que j'ai échoué. C'est un havre de paix que j'aimerai te faire partager. Les couleurs ici sont si expressives, si chatoyantes, on ne peut que se croire dans un rêve. Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici. Tu es la première femme à fouler ce sol._

_C'est un lieu magique, merci de me le faire connaître…_

_Il lui sourit et lui déclara :_

_Avant toi Esmé, mon univers n'était tourné que sur les soins que je procurais et les rares instants passés avec Edward. Quand je t'ai vu aux urgences, c'était comme si mon univers s'était mis à tourner autour de toi. Je n'allais presque plus à l'appartement, Edward ne me voyait plus et les soins que je faisais ne me procuraient plus aucune satisfaction. Je n'attendais que les rares instants où je te suivais, où je vivais près de toi. Quand je t'ai découverte au milieu des corps de la morgue, j'ai couru à ton chevet et quand j'ai entendu ton cœur battre, j'ai trouvé que c'était la plus belle mélodie au monde. Je t'ai ramené chez nous et t'ai transformé. J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction que je ne savais te dire plus que ce que je pouvais te dire. J'avais peur que tu apprennes les intentions de mes actes car je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard et t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Je t'ai toujours laissé le choix et tu peux partir si ce n'est pas réciproque…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car ses lèvres se trouvèrent tout à coup très occupé._

_FFB_

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, cela devenait trop personnel. Esmé sortit de sa chambre et revint vers moi. Je lui souris en la voyant si belle et épanouie. Elle s'installa près de moi au piano et me dit :

_Carlisle m'a parlé d'une certaine mélodie que tu aurais composée et qui lui aurait donné du courage lors de ma transformation. A ce moment, je n'étais concentrée que sur la brulure du venin et je ne l'ai pas entendu_.

Je pris une inspiration et posa mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire. La mélodie emplit rapidement la pièce, les thèmes volaient dans une symphonie douce. Je la jouai avec plus de passion et d'amour que je le pouvais, je voulais lui monter l'étendue des sentiments qu'éprouvait mon meilleur ami. Les notes moururent bien après la finalité du morceau, elles voulaient demeurer dans l'espace pendant encore un temps. Esmé resta un moment à contempler le clavier du piano, émut et sans voix. Je pris alors la parole :

_J'ai écrit ce thème après que Carlisle soit parti te rejoindre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et libre. Tu l'as changé à jamais et ce pour l'éternité. Cette mélodie est une ode à votre amour._

_Tu es un ange tombé du ciel Edi, cette aire est magnifique, il est si passionnel, si doux, si aimant… je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce morceau. Pourrais-tu me le rejouer s'il te plaît ?_

Je repris alors à sa simple demande le thème qui voulait s'envoler vers l'infini, vers les plus hautes stratosphères pour prouver l'amour de ces deux créatures aimantes. Je le jouai doucement pour qu'elle le grave dans sa mémoire, qu'elle grave l'instant pour son éternité. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux le savourer et quand les dernières notes volèrent, elle me sauta au cou.

_Voudrais-tu être notre témoin à notre union ?_

Je la regardai bouche bée. Il s'était produit beaucoup plus d'évènements ce soir que je ne l'avais cru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : ma vie sans eux...**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je les avais quitté mais ils me manquaient quoique je fasse. Le simple souvenir de mes parents vampires me donnait la chair de poule, j'étais parti si lâchement. Je ne me remettais pas d'avoir fait pleurer Esmé sachant que ce serait le dernier souvenir de moi qu'elle aurait et ce pendant un bout de temps. J'espérais qu'ils m'avaient pardonné mais n'en étais point sûr, Carlisle ne devait pas se remettre de ma fourberie et Esmé devait se demander où j'étais en ce moment précis. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention du monstre en moi :

_« Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils se préoccupent de toi ? Mon pauvre garçon, tu te fais des idées là-dessus. Tu espères tellement les voir apparaître au détour d'une rue que tu penses qu'ils se souviennent de toi… tu n'existes plus pour eux, tu es parti depuis si longtemps… tu es une honte pour eux, tu as bafoué leur confiance et tu penses que tu es encore dans leur bonne grâce, ne rêve pas Edward… »_

L'amertume envahissait mon être en voyant qu'il avait encore une fois raison. Comment pouvaient-ils pensé à moi alors que je leur avais fait tout ce mal ? Je n'étais qu'un monstre sans scrupules, qui détruisait tout sur son passage et notamment la vie de ses proches. Je soupirai, je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis quelques jours, ma gorge commençait à me brûler mais je préférais me nourrir par stricte nécessité. Je me laisserai encore quelques temps avant de tuer un être sans foi ni loi. Je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi et qu'il ne croie pas que je me sois nourri à outrance.

_« Que te dirait-il ? Je suis fier de toi mon fils de tuer des personnes et de faire en sorte qu'elles soient le moins nombreuses possible. Tu ne fais que tuer des personnes, tu ne détruis pas leur âme, c'est bénin comme crime…_

_-Voudrais-tu me laisser tranquille ?_

_-C'est toi qui as voulu de moi… regarde tu es parti… je ne suis pas interchangeable puisque je fais parti de toi… »_

Je soupirais, je ne faisais qu'un avec la créature, elle faisait partie intégrante de mon être, je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser. Comme si je n'avais pas assez à supporter, ma vie était un boulet que je traînais depuis si longtemps et depuis ma renaissance, je devais en plus vivre avec un démon, mon démon.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans la ville de New-York, ville où des dizaines de gratte-ciels pointaient leurs épines au plus haut dans le ciel pour montrer la suprématie de l'homme mais surtout l'arrogance américaine. Chaque année, un nouveau building sortait de terre, création orgueilleuse d'un architecte qui voulait concurrencer un autre en construisant encore plus haut, en imaginant toujours plus grand. Le ciel était souvent voilé, englobant les pics en acier qui pointaient vers un dieu inexistant aux prières humaines, aux prières inhumaines, à mes prières. J'aimais me promener la nuit dans les faubourgs proches du port et le matin m'asseoir sur la berge et voir le lever du soleil sur la statue de la liberté, œuvre d'un artiste français en quête d'idéal, Gustave Eiffel. La mer était brumeuse en cette période de l'année, hiver 1930. Les Etats-Unis étaient plongés dans la Grande Dépression comme le disait si bien les médias. Les banques avaient fait couler le pays, les dépenses des chefs d'Etats l'avait fait sombrer, nombreuses personnes mourraient de faim et de froid. L'hiver était rude, la neige était tombée maintes fois, formant des blocs compacts qui ne dégelaient jamais. Le verglas envahissait les rues, nombreuses bêtes furent abattues à cause d'une patte blessée, les traîneaux des riches gens ne pouvaient circuler sous peine de chavirer et de se faire huer par les malheureux.

J'habitais actuellement un petit studio sur l'île de Manhattan en face de la grande bibliothèque. Après ma promenade matinale, j'aimais m'y refugier la journée. Je m'installais toujours dans une allée profonde, perdu au milieu des livres, personne n'allait dans mon aile, ce qui me satisfaisait pleinement. Il n'y avait jamais de fenêtres où j'étais au cas où il y aurait un soudain éclat de soleil. Je lisais beaucoup de livres depuis mon arrivée, surtout concernant mon espèce. Je voulais tout savoir, la collection d'ouvrages nous concernant était impressionnante mais j'eus rapidement tout lu bien que je prenne mon temps. Les humains avaient si peu d'imagination. Pour avoir moins peur, ils avaient imaginé des stratagèmes stupides et irréels pour nous détruire, ça allait du pieu en bois enfoncé en plein cœur au crucifix, du soleil aux tresses d'ails. C'était tellement risible, seul notre démembrement pouvait nous tuer, l'idée du soleil cependant me gênait, elle ne provoquait certes pas notre mort mais elle nous mettait nu face aux yeux humains, elle montrait notre nature anormale à nos proies. Notre corps était parsemé de diamants lorsque l'astre céleste nous illuminait. Cet aspect me répugnait comme tout dans ma nouvelle existence, nous paraissions d'autant plus beaux, notre proie était statufiée devant notre majesté comme si nous avions besoin de cela. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de notre force et de notre vitesse. Seul ce dernier point me fit sourire, j'aimais courir, c'était une telle sensation de liberté quand je m'enfuyais et que je sentais le vent ébouriffé mes cheveux en désordre.

_« Ne soit pas bête, courir n'est le seul aspect positif de notre existence… regarde ton apparence, tu es plus beau que lorsque tu étais humain, ta voix est plus sensuelle et ton odeur donne l'eau à la bouche à toutes tes victimes…_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour réussir à tuer des humains. Ce n'est qu'un camouflage qui n'est pas utile…_

_-Et ton don ? Pense à ton don… il est formidable, ça t'aide bien lorsque tu es en danger ou que tu veux chasser…_

_- Ce don certes m'indique quand je suis en danger, quand un humain est proche de découvrir la vérité mais il reste inutile. De plus, je viole l'intimité de tout personne sur terre, humaine comme non-humaine…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat joie ? Pourquoi mon Dieu suis-je enchaîné à un tel boulet ? Moi qui ne demande rien d'autre qu'un peu de liberté avec ton corps… tu pourrais lâcher la bride et essayer de t'amuser… tu as une tête tellement sinistre, c'est à en pleurer… tu as la chance d'avoir une éternité et tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à te lamenter. »_

Je ne l'écoutais même plus, ça faisait tellement du bien de faire abstraction à ce monstre. J'étais actuellement assis à la fenêtre de mon modeste studio. Il neigeait dehors, les flocons frappaient contre ma vitre sous l'effet du vent du nord, qui soufflait fort en ce jour de mars. C'étaient les derniers flocons de l'année, les enfants au loin se protégeaient avant de partir jouer dans le grand parc de Central Park. Leur rire infantile envahirait l'espace et le rendrait plus joyeux moins cruel. Leurs parents essayaient pendant ce temps de gagner leur pain et ne voulaient pas voir leur progéniture s'inquiéter et perdre la lueur qui emplissait leurs yeux chaque soir quand elle rentrait dans leur abri de fortune.

Je restais de longues journées à voir cette insouciance, elle me faisait rêver à un monde meilleur et me faisait oublier ma condition. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Esmé voulait tant cet enfant. En pensant à ma mère, mon cœur se serra. Elle me manquait, son amour infini, ses confidences, tout même son odeur propre me manquait. Au loin, un rire d'enfant me parvint et je crus entendre le sien.

Le long de ma rue, les badauds essayaient de gagner leur croûte, je vis alors une petite fille, elle ne devait pas avoir dépassé la dizaine, elle secouait une cloche pour vendre les journaux de son père. Ses mains étaient enroulées dans des lambeaux de tissus pour ne pas qu'ils gèlent. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, son nez coulait, des perles se formaient au coin de ses yeux après chaque bourrasque de vent.

Je pris mes clés et sortis, j'avais envie de m'évader. De plus, la créature en moi avait besoin de sang pour se calmer. Je pris des vêtements inutiles et descendis. En passant devant l'enfant, je lui glissai des pièces dans la tasse qu'elle tendait et partis sans journal. Je pris la direction du vieux port, il grouillait de malfaiteurs, qui ne cherchaient qu'une victime à dépouiller, qu'une âme à tourmenter voire à détruire pour les plus sombres d'entre eux. Je m'enfonçais dans les entrailles de la ville, le chemin était beaucoup plus court par les égouts. L'odeur pestilentielle des ordures ménagères et des excréments envahissait l'air et le saturait. Les bruits de la ville résonnaient entre ces murs de pierre, érigés en voute, chaque pas dans les rues résonnait. Ce que je préférais c'était entendre la chamade des cœurs humains. Selon l'humeur et l'état de pensée de la personne, le rythme changeait et lorsque à mesure que j'approchais, l'instinct prenait le dessus et le cœur partait dans une course effrénée sans que la personne sache pourquoi. A mesure que j'approchais, je pouvais battre le tempo avec mes mains et me mettre à valser sur ce rythme éperdu.

J'arrivais à présent à l'extrémité est de la ville, le quartier portuaire et industriel de New-York. Les marins, les pêcheurs mais surtout les malfrats aimaient s'y retrouver lorsqu'un bateau de tourisme arrivait à bon port. Le navire offrait plein de promesses, des marchandises, de riches investisseurs mais surtout de fraiches jeunes filles sans défense. Quand la nuit tombait et que les passagers débarquaient pour se restaurer, les violeurs et assassins observaient l'arrivage en quête d'une victime. De loin, je scannais leur esprit, je choisissais mes victimes selon la gravité de leurs actes et pensées. Un meurtrier recommencera toujours à tuer car son côté pervers le lui demande, il prendra toujours plaisir à humilier sa victime auparavant.

Une jeune fille française descendit sur le quai, ses parents marchaient en avant. Sa robe de dentelle blanche sous son manteau d'hermine blanc voletait dans le vent froid du soir. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, retenus en chignon lâche laissant quelques anglaises tomber le long de sa nuque, étaient secoués et laissaient son odeur envahir le port. Un homme balafré la regardait avec appétit, sa peau mate suintait sous la crasse et la sueur. Il sourit d'un sourire édenté et crasseux, ses yeux sombres brillaient dans le noir, il avait mis son instinct de prédateur en éveil, il voulait cette femme. Je vis alors les horreurs qu'il avait déjà faites, c'était un violeur sanguinaire, qui aimait mutiler ses victimes et qui les tuait en faisant en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus rien reconnaître d'elle. Mes mains me démangeaient, si je pouvais, je lui sauterais dessus et le viderais en une seule fois. Je devais me retenir, il me fallait le traquer d'abord. Je voulais sa souffrance donc je décidais de le faire mourir lentement et d'une mort atroce.

La famille française s'enfonça dans la pénombre suivie de près par le violeur sanguinaire, il releva son col avant de passer devant moi. Son odeur n'était pas des plus appétissantes, un mélange de tabac froid, d'alcool bon marché et de crasse, son sang révélait des fragrances de sapin, de terre et de poivre. Le venin envahissait déjà ma bouche rien qu'en entendant les pulsations au niveau de sa jugulaire. Je lui laissais un peu d'avance puis je m'engouffrais à mon tour dans la pénombre de New-York. Je le suivais à la trace, suivant ses pensées obscènes et son odeur puissante. Il coinça bientôt sa victime dont les parents l'avaient trop distancé. Elle était désarmée et ne savait pas se défendre. Il la jeta sur le sol enneigé et commençais à vouloir la caresser, je m'approchais encore et l'interpella :

_« C'est ainsi qu'on traite une jeune fille…_

_-Que me veux-tu ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Tu es aveugle… »_

Il se retourna et lâcha prise quand il vit mon regard. Sa victime partit en trébuchant, sa robe à moitié en lambeaux. Le pouls du meurtrier devenu victime battait plus vite, je souris à ce son. Il eut du mal à déglutir, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Son instinct lui dictait de prendre les jambes à son cou mais il ne pouvait fuir. Ses yeux emplis de peur me dévisageaient, mon regard était glacial, plus noir que la nuit, j'avais peut-être trop tardé. Je fus heureux à ce moment-là que le monstre m'ait supplié sinon une pauvre jeune fille serait morte dans d'affreuses souffrances. A cette pensée, mon regard devint plus glacial, je voulus lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à d'autres innocentes, à ces pauvres femmes pures qu'il avait souillé et humilié. Un grondement sorti du plus profond de mes entrailles, ce simple son sinistre fit trembler ma victime.

_« Te sentirais-tu vulnérable ?_

_-Qui êtes-vous exactement ?_

_-Le dernier être que tu verras dans ta vie…_

_-Cela m'étonnerait, je sais me défendre et ce n'est pas un gamin dans ton genre qui me fait peur…_

Il sortit sur ces mots un canif de sa poche, ouvra la lame et joua avec avant d'ajouter :

_« Alors on fait moins le malin, pas vrai… tu m'as fait perdre mon jouet, cela te gênerait-il d'être le maigre remplacement pour ce soir ? Je te promets, ta mort sera douce…_

_-Pas la tienne »_, dis-je de ma voix la plus agressive et froide.

Les mains du violeur se mirent à trembler suite à mes derniers mots. Les pensées de ma victime devenaient de plus en plus confuses. Soudain il reprit contenance, il bomba le torse et me fit son sourire le plus mesquin, il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Je me mis à sourire, ça promettait d'être amusant.

_« Allez, viens petit. Tu ne sentiras rien !_

_-Et si c'était vous qui veniez me chercher…_

Mon regard en cet instant le transperça et il sourit :

_« Pourquoi pas ? Je vois que tu veux jouer toi aussi…_

_-En effet… »_

Il commença à s'approcher et se jeta sur moi, me percuta et tomba à terre sous le choc de l'impact contre mon torse de pierre. J'avais senti la lame du couteau effleurée ma peau de granit et s'était brisée face à ma dureté. Pour ce qui était de ma chemise, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant, elle était en lambeau. Ma victime reprenait contenance, il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et regarda avec stupéfaction la lame. Il fit la navette plusieurs fois entre la lame et mon corps sans rien y comprendre.

_« Comment … Comment est-ce possible ? La lame était pourtant solide ?_

_-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tes actes engendreraient des conséquences encore plus affreuses que tes propres actions ?_

_-Vous n'êtes quand même pas un ange ou un messager quelconque de Dieu, _rit-il.

_-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas un saint, loin de là et il est l'heure maintenant que tu payes le mal que tu as déclenché tout autour de toi… »_

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait de plus en plus peur. Il s'était redressé mais ne pouvait bouger. Nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre que je sentais son pouls sous la peau sensible de son cou. Le venin monta automatiquement à ma bouche, plus que quelques minutes et la brûlure dans ma gorge ne serait plus.

_« Toutes ses femmes que tu as rabaissées, que tu as humiliées et que tu as souillées. Tu prenais tellement de plaisir à voir leur peur grandir dans leurs yeux, de voir le mal que tu leur faisais au moment où tu allais commencer à les mutiler. Elles te suppliaient d'en finir mais tu n'en avais que faire. Pourquoi tant de mal ? Pourquoi ce plaisir ? Que t'avaient-elles fait ?_

_-Comment sais-tu tout ça gamin ?_

_-Oh si tu savais, tu ne me serais plus d'aucune utilité…_

_-Que … quoi ? Quelle utilité ?_

_-Oh tu le seras bien assez tôt… »_

Je me mis à tourner autour de lui tel un félin autour de sa proie. Il remarqua alors que je ne laissais aucune empreinte sur le sol enneigé. Ses yeux s'arrondirent encore plus sous l'effet de la peur.

_« Comment fais-tu pour ne laisser aucune trace ? Réponds-moi gamin ? »_

Je le laissai dans cet état apeuré, je m'approchais de lui peu à peu sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le venin était de plus en plus abondant dans ma bouche. Le monstre souriait en moi, victorieux et fier.

_« Tu n'es pas humain, rien que ta beauté est trop irréelle, tu ressemble à un dieu oublié… »_

Cette dernière remarque me fit grimacer. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si attirant ? Je n'en avais pourtant pas l'utilité ?

_« Mon cher Edward, ton esprit est tellement fermé… ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que t'as dit Carlisle ?_

_-Bien sûr que si, toutes les paroles que mes parents m'ont dites sont gravées en moi et rien ne me les fera oublier._

_-Il y a méprise alors…_

_-Je n'aime pas savoir l'attirance dont je suis l'objet… je ne préfère pas savoir…_

_-Pourtant la chasse ne peut qu'être plus passionnante, tu ne penses pas ?_

_-Non pas vraiment… je préfère inspirer la peur et voir les tourments de ma victime lorsqu'elle se rend compte du mal qu'elle a fait…_

_-Alors je te laisse improviser devant ta victime, regarde-la, elle est tant attirée, c'est trop facile, tu n'as qu'à te baisser pour l'achever… »_

Je me mis à grogner, le son sortit comme le râle d'un tigre en furie. Le malfrat trembla de tous ses membres, j'entendis s'entre choquer ses dents. Je souris et m'accroupis tel un lion prêt à bondir. Le pouls de ma victime resta coincé avant de reprendre un rythme effréné. Des goûtes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front et coulaient le long de son visage avant de tomber le long de sa jugulaire. Je suivais ce chemin des yeux, de plus en plus affamé, j'étais hypnotisé par les pulsations du sang dans la carotide du violeur.

_« Aurais-tu peur ? Je croyais que tu savais te défendre ? »_

Ma victime resserra les poings sans trop y croire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir, ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbite à cause de la terreur que je lui inspirais. Je décidais que c'était le bon moment, je m'approchais à vitesse vampirique et me plaçais dans son dos. Il ne vit pas le coup venir, je lui inclinais la tête de manière à avoir sa gorge à ma merci. Je plantais mes dents dans sa jugulaire et sentis son sang afflué dans ma bouche. Quel bonheur ! Ce n'était pas le meilleur sang que j'avais bu jusque là mais je ressentis une gloire d'avoir tué une crapule de plus. Son liquide vital envahit mon corps, je le sentis affluer dans mes vaisseaux, je me réchauffais. Quelle délicieuse sensation !

Je me relevais, je devais cacher le corps, je décidais de le jeter dans l'océan, la nature suivrait bien son court. Au moment où j'allais quitter le port, je vis mon reflet et ce que j'y vis me choqua. Je n'avais pas croisé mon reflet depuis près de dix ans, depuis que j'étais parti de chez mes parents. Mon apparence d'alors était identique certes mais je n'avais pas cet air si menaçant. Tout en moi ne pouvait que donner le vertige à ma victime, la faire frissonner de peur, voire de terreur. Mes yeux rouges étaient d'ailleurs la partie la plus terrifiante, ils étaient si sauvages et si froids. Tout mon aspect reflétait ma véritable nature et montrait que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que je n'étais pas humain. Qu'étais-je devenu ? Je ne me reconnaissais même plus, ce ne pouvait être moi.

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi mon cher Edward ?_

_-Tout sauf ça ! Je suis un horrible monstre ! Carlisle avait raison, les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain sont des êtres sans scrupule et qui veulent plus de sang… _

_-Tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi libre que maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme bêtise ?_

_-Je ne suis pas aussi libre que tu le dis, regarde je suis toujours enchaîné à toi…_

_-Très marrant Edward… »_

Je souriais intérieurement. Ça lui fera les pieds…

_« Non mais sérieusement, ta nouvelle vie est passionnante alors profites-en !_

_-Détrompe-toi elle est pire qu'avant… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi peu à ma place. La seule personne avec qui je parle, c'est toi !_

_-Oui mais je suis la seule personne de confiance que tu connaisses…_

_-Bien sûr que non, il y a mes parents…_

_-Tu veux dire tes ex-parents, je te rappelle mais ils t'ont laissé partir sans te retenir… ça montre bien qu'ils ne t'aiment pas._

_-Ils m'ont laissé libre de partir car ils savaient que ça ne servait à rien d'insister pour que je reste, ils me connaissent même mieux que moi-même, ils savaient que je reviendrai… »_

J'eus enfin la révélation qu'avaient eue mes parents au moment de mon départ. Ils me manquaient trop, je ne pouvais vivre sans eux. Tant de jours, tant de mois, tant d'années sans les voir. Je n'en pouvais plus ne pas les avoir près de moi. Je les aimais bien trop, ils étaient ma raison de vivre depuis ma renaissance. Carlisle était tellement plus qu'un père et qu'un confident, je ne savais pas quel mot pouvait le définir, il était tellement plus. Et Esmé, elle était si douce, si aimante, si bonne pour moi, elle était également plus qu'une mère… ma décisions était prise, j'allais les rejoindre où qu'ils soient et me plierais aux règles de mon mentor. Je ne voulais plus être ce monstre sanguinaire, je n'étais pas mieux que les meurtriers dont je m'étais nourris.

_« Mais bien sûr que si tu es bien mieux qu'eux… je te rappelle que tu es un immortel !_

_-Ce n'est pas une raison, je suis un monstre sans scrupule qui a tué des personnes par simple désir de sang. J'ai également rendu malheureux des familles entières même si j'ai sauvé de pauvres jeunes filles sans défense._

_-…_

_-Tu ne sais plus rien dire, avoue-le ! J'ai enfin pu te faire taire. Je suis libre ! _

_-Et que vas-tu faire ? Pleurer dans les jambes de Papa Carlisle et Maman Esmé pour qu'ils te reprennent avec eux ?_

_-Exactement !_

_-Tu es descendu bien bas mon cher ami…_

_-Ils sont bien mieux que toi, que moi et que toute cette ville ! Ils me manquent, je veux les retrouver et c'est mon dernier mot. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses._

_-Pffff. »_

Je filais à vitesse humaine à mon appartement victorieux, j'allais retrouver mes parents, ma véritable Famille. J'amassais mes affaires, pris l'argent que j'avais gagné lors de mes brefs passages dans les bars du port et de la ville basse. J'eus vite rempli mon baluchon, je pris mes clés et fermai la porte de mon logement pour la dernière fois. J'eus aucun sentiment de regret, ni de nostalgie. Je ne voulais que rejoindre mes confidents. J'avais reçu une lettre d'Esmé, il y a quelques années déjà, je ne l'avais pas ouverte. Il était temps de voir le contenu de ce pli.

_Mon cher Edward,_

_Je ne sais comment cette lettre va te parvenir, nous ne savons pas où tu te trouves actuellement. Nous savons très bien avec ton père que tu ne nous répondras pas mais sache que nous comprenons parfaitement ton choix et que nous ne t'en voulons pas. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, chez toi. Je te joins notre nouvelle adresse, nous avons déménagé dans l'Etat de New-York à Rochester. Dès que tu te sentiras capable de revenir, rejoins nous mon chéri. Tu nous manques, affectueusement. Esmé._

Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, que je pouvais les aimer. Ils étaient le baume à tous mes maux. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je point compris plus tôt ? Je filai donc chez mes mentors mais vont-ils réagir en me voyant sur le seuil de leur porte après tant d'années ? J'aurais bien assez tôt mes réponses, je courrais le plus vite possible vers eux, je voulais tant les rejoindre. Ce fut la course la plus folle que j'accomplis, c'était comme si c'était mon cœur mort qui guidait mes pas, mes foulées.

Arrivé à destination, je n'eus plus qu'à flairer leur odeur pour me retrouver chez eux. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées, c'était une demeure éloignée de la ville, d'un style plutôt sobre mais coquette. Je reconnus immédiatement les goûts de ma mère, je souris en sachant que j'allais bientôt la revoir.

Je me décidais alors d'approcher du pas de la porte quand la porte s'ouvrit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Comment avais-je pu vivre sans eux….**

Elle m'attendait sur le pas, le sourire aux lèvres. Son regard était brillant, elle illuminait mon retour de sa beauté. Elle avait relevé les cheveux en une cascade caramel, ses yeux ocre m'éblouissaient. Je fis un pas vers elle, je n'eus pas le temps d'en faire plus, elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras et respira à pleins poumons mon odeur.

_« Te voilà de retour à la maison, tu nous a tellement manqués ! »_

Je la serrais fort dans ses bras si réconfortants, je n'étais pas digne d'un tel accueil, je ne les méritais vraiment pas. Je la respirais tel un bouquet, c'était si bon de la sentir contre moi, elle m'avait manqué plus que de raison. Une vague de souvenirs me vint à l'esprit. Je me souviens de notre rencontre, de sa transformation, sa première chasse, du mariage mais aussi de mon départ. Cette dernière pensée me raidit, comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? En sentant ma tension, ma mère se recula et scruta mon visage pour voir où était le problème.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as Edi ? Tu es tout tendu ? _

_-Je repensais à mon départ et je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir fait tout ce mal, de m'avoir fait tout ce mal…»_

Elle me serra derechef plus fort pour me dire que je n'étais plus seul.

_« Tu es là et c'est le principal »_, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

_« Je ne repartirai plus, je t'en fais la promesse…_

_-Il y a intérêt_ », grogna-t-elle. « _Je me suis trop fait de soucis, ne sachant où se trouvait ta frimousse. Si tu recommences, je veillerai personnellement à te remettre dans le droit chemin »_, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_« Je te fais confiance là-dessus_ », ris-je en me reculant pour mieux la contempler.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Elle portait une robe de cocktail qui me fit lever un sourcil.

_« Nous devions sortir ce soir mais avec ton retour ce sera pour une autre fois…_

_-Vous pouvez toujours y aller, je serai toujours là à votre retour…_

_-Il en est hors de questions. Ça fait trop longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé une soirée en famille. Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. »_

J'allais objectiver quand elle me fit des yeux ronds, je me tus et acquiesçai. Je lui souris tendrement et celui qu'elle me retourna était éblouissant. Elle m'attira à l'intérieur et me fit le tour du propriétaire. Quand elle me montra ma chambre, je restai sur le pas de la porte, je n'osai y entrer. Elle était comme dans l'appartement à l'exception du bouquet.

_« Ça faisait fille selon toi. Je l'ai cependant gardé car il me rappelait ton bon souvenir. »_

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaça fort.

_« Merci maman. Tu es un ange tombé du ciel. Tout est parfait, vraiment merci ! »_

Elle se recula mais me dit de profiter de ma nouvelle chambre le temps que Carlisle rentre. Elle sortit et ferma derrière elle. Je me tournai alors vers mon antre. Tout y était, mes livres, mon tourne disque, mes vinyles et même mon divan en cuir noir. Les murs avaient été tapissés en jaune doré vieilli, ce qui me rappelait les yeux de mes parents. Je soupirai d'aise, que c'était bon de rentre chez soi et d'être entouré d'êtres chers.

_« Alors content Edward ? Tu es de nouveau entouré de tes parents végétariens… moi qui pensais que tu aimais la nourriture humaine, je crois que je me suis beaucoup trompé sur ton compte…_

_-Et encore tu n'as rien vu, je ne peux que te surprendre…_

_-Pff, j'aimerai voir ça, tu ne résisteras pas tant que ça à la tentation, tu y a déjà succombé. Rien ne t'empêchera d'y retomber. _

_-Si ma famille mais surtout moi-même. Tu m'as montré une nouvelle vision du monde, je ne veux pas être un monstre donc je ne boirai plus une goutte de sang humain. _

_-En es-tu bien sûr ? Sens-tu encore le sang chaud qui coulait dans tes veines, il est si tentant et il ne s'effacera pas aussi rapidement que le sang animal…_

_-Oui mais tu oublies que ce dernier se dilue plus rapidement dans notre organisme, la tentation ne sera plus là…_

_-Je veillerai toujours dans ton ombre. Un jour où tombera bien sur une tentation bien plus forte et qui te fera tomber. Sois en certain._

_-alors que fais-tu encore là, tapis-toi dans l'ombre ! »_

Que c'était plaisant de ne plus entendre le monstre en moi ! Je me sentais libre, je sortis de ma chambre et me mis au piano installé dans le salon, que j'avais tout de suite remarqué durant ma visite. Je levais le couvercle avec délicatesse, tout en cérémonie. Mes mains n'osaient s'y poser. J'entendis des roues sur l'asphalte de la petite route qui menaient à notre hameau. Le moteur se tut et je sus que c'était mon mentor qui arrivait. Ses pensées étaient confuses entre le bonheur de retrouver sa bien-aimée et le manque de ma présence. Quand il sortit de sa voiture et qu'il sentit mon odeur, ses pensées étaient très explicites. Mes mains n'eurent plus aucune hésitation et jouèrent le morceau préféré d'Esmé. Quand j'eus fini, tout fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que les bras de mon père me soulèvent, il me retourna et me regarda fièrement. Il me serra contre lui et nous humâmes nos odeurs respectives qui nous avaient manquées.

_« Que c'est bon de te revoir, Edward !_

_-C'est tout à fait réciproque Carlisle. Vous m'avez trop manqué. Grâce à vous, je respire de nouveau. »_

Il se recula pour mieux me contempler. Seuls mes yeux me gênaient à ce moment, c'était le signe de ma faiblesse et de ma traîtrise envers sa mémoire. Il ne m'en prêta pas guère mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous en parlerions.

_« Nous nous demandions où tu étais passé durant ces dix années. Tu nous as terriblement manqué !_

_-Je me suis refugié à New-York mais rien ne m'aidait là-bas. Je ne suis rien sans vous et il m'a fallu bien du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Je m'excuse de vous avoir quitté et vous avoir fait du souci._

_- tu sais, ce n'est nullement un reproche que je te fais. Je te dis simplement ce que nous avons ressenti. La maison était comment bien moins musicale qu'auparavant… »_

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Esmé s'approcha et m'enlaça une nouvelle fois.

_« C'est en quel honneur ? »,_ lui demandai-je

_« Tu m'as trop manqué, tu as intérêt à te souvenir de ta promesse._

_- Je peux te faire confiance pour me la rappeler jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. »_

Elle me sourit et s'en alla avec son mari. Je m'installai de nouveau au piano et rejouai le morceau préféré d'Esmé quand l'envie me prit de parler de tout ce que j'avais vécu. Je voulais qu'ils sachent tout et tout de suite. Ils étaient dans la salle à manger et discutaient en regardant la vue. Ils se retournèrent quand ils m'entendirent et me sourirent.

_« Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi Edward ?_

_-J'aimerai vous parler… j'aimerai tout vous raconter et ce depuis le début… vous pouvez me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre ?_

_-Nous te promettons, me dirent-ils comme un seul cœur »_, ce qui les fit sourire.

_« Je vais commencer là où tout a débuté c'est-à-dire à ma transformation… je ne m'étais jamais confié à toi, Carlisle, mais je n'allais déjà pas bien à l'époque. Je ne t'en voulais nullement et ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ce que tu as fait et les sacrifices que tu as dû faire pour résister à la tentation de mon sang. Tu as fait la meilleure chose qu'il fallait faire pour me sauver et je ne te remercierai jamais de me donner une chance de ne pas répéter mes erreurs de ma vie d'avant et de ma vie actuelle. J'apprends de mes erreurs et j'ai bien compris ma leçon de ces dix dernières années. Je m'en excuse encore du mal que j'ai pu vous faire en ne pensant qu'à ma petite personne, à mes envies et à mes tentations du moment. A l'époque, j'étais dans un état second, je ne voulais pas m'ouvrir à vous de peur de vous blesser en vous faisant partager mes pensées les plus noires. Je me sentais seul malgré votre présence et votre soutien, je me morfondais dans mes pensées et de ne pas les partager me torturait de plus en plus jour après jour. Elles se renforçaient et s'ancraient en moi sans que je ne puisse plus m'en libérer. Elles m'apparaissaient sous la forme d'un monstre sans foi ni loi que j'essayais tant bien que mal de combattre mais je me suis laissé aller et il a prit possession de ma vie. Je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette à son service, je n'avais plus de volonté et je regrette maintenant ma passivité._

_Quand tu as rencontré Esmé, je me suis mis à espérer au jour où je rencontrerai celle qui m'attend mais c'était déjà trop tard, je me sentais trop seul et rien n'y pouvait y changer. J'ai essayé de mon mieux de participer à la vie familiale mais j'étais déjà dans un état second. Même pendant votre merveilleux mariage ou pendant les préparatifs, je voulais vous montrer mon enthousiasme et mon soutien mais je ne vous ai pas montré correctement mon affection pour vous ce jour-là. Je n'étais encore que passif et je le regrette tant aujourd'hui, ça me fait toujours un poids dans la poitrine… »_

Je repris mon souffle. Pendant toute ma confession, je n'avais pas voulu croiser le regard de mes parents de peur de voir leur réaction. Je levais mon regard et vis à ma plus grande stupéfaction qu'ils me souriaient. Leur réaction me mit en confiance et je repris mes aveux où je m'en étais arrêté.

_« … durant votre voyage de noces, j'ai bafoué votre confiance en me nourrissant en majorité d'humains, j'en avais déjà tué auparavant dans ton dos, Carlisle, et puis avant votre retour j'ai fait un sevrage pour ne pas que tu voies ma faiblesse. Je le désirai éperdument, tout mon corps ne réclamait du sang humain surtout depuis que mon monstre me torturait. Je ne vais pas tout mettre sur le dos de ma double personnalité car j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je l'ai laissé faire et régir ma vie… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, rien de cela ne se serait produit. Quand vous êtes revenus, j'ai essayé de vous donner de l'espace car avec mon don, il existe peu d'intimité dans vos vies et cela je le regrette. J'ai essayé de bloquer vos pensées mais je manquais et manque toujours d'entraînements. A l'avenir, cela va changer, je n'utiliserai mon don que vous prévenir du danger si un quelconque humain apprenait notre nature ou pour vous informer des intentions d'un membre de notre espèce. Je vous en fais la promesse._

_Lors de mon départ, je n'ai pas su vous dire l'état de mal-être dans lequel j'étais plongé et dans lequel je me morfondais. Je préférais me rouler en boule et laisser libre cours à ma peine et ma souffrance, sans jamais la contrer. Je ne savais comment vous dire en douceur sans vous attristé mon prochain départ, j'y songeais déjà depuis un certain temps, depuis ta rencontre avec Esmé pour tout vous dire. Je ne me faisais pas à cette nouvelle vie, à ce corps que je détestais et qui me répugne aujourd'hui même que je vous parle. Peut-être m'y ferais-je un jour mais pour l'instant, rien que de me voir dans une glace me révulse notamment à cause de mes yeux, qui sont les témoins de ma déchéance. Quand tu es venu ce soir là dans ma clairière, Carlisle, je t'ai dit de ces choses que je regrette, je n'ai pas été très délicat et j'ai dit des mots blessants, excuse-moi. En te voyant si peiné, j'ai cru le pire te concernant Maman, je ne voulais encore moins te blesser, toi qui m'aimais si fort telle une vraie mère avec son fils. Je pensais ne jamais être capable de partir en te voyant détruit de la sorte, tu avais les traits tirés, tu n'étais plus heureux et tes pensées comme tes mots essayaient de m'épargner alors que je ne faisais que bafouer ta confiance. Je savais tes convictions comme quoi nous avions une âme et que la rédemption était possible et je n'en avais que faire, seul mon désir de sang comptait et peut importe le moyen pour y arriver, s'il fallait vous blesser, je l'aurai fait. Tous les mots à l'époque m'ont blessé dès qu'ils traversaient la barrière de mes lèvres mais j'avais tant accumulé que tout est sorti ce même soir où je suis parti. _

_Quand j'ai franchi le pas de la porte pour t'annoncer mon départ Maman, mon cœur mort était brisé devant la peine que j'allais te causer et de la peine que j'avais déjà causé chez Papa. Tu as voulu la préserver en lui annonçant avec tes mots mon départ et ça je ne t'en remercierai jamais. Quand je suis venu dans le salon où vous vous étiez réunis, je vous ai vu si peinés, je ne savais pas quoi vous dire pour m'excuser ou pour vous expliquer mes raisons ou sinon elles étaient bien pauvres à l'époque. Quand vous m'avez montré votre soutien, je me suis senti bon à rien et je ne vous méritais pas à l'époque et je ne vous mérite pas plus aujourd'hui… »_

Esmé alla objecter, je levai alors la main

« N'oublie pas que tu as promis… je n'ai pas encore fini… »

Je pris une grande inspiration, bien que je n'en aie pas besoin mais c'était pour me donner du courage pour la suite.

_« … ce soir-là vous m'avez montré tout votre amour et votre soutien malgré le mal que provoquerait mon absence à vos côtés. Je suis parti lâchement loin de vous pour me morfondre et laisser cours à mes pulsions meurtrières._

_Je me suis réfugié à New-York, j'étais parti avec un peu d'argent et j'avais du coup loué un petit appartement sur la presqu'île de Manhattan juste en face de la Grande Bibliothèque. Je lisais la plupart du temps et la nuit venue, je me promenais le long des rues, du port et j'y restais jusqu'au lever du jour où je repartais pour lire. Ce cycle était infernal, seules mes chasses perturbaient mon existence plus que passive. Je me nourrissais de meurtriers la plupart du temps mais je ne disais jamais non aux autres malfrats… »_

Carlisle trembla en entendant le début de mon récit sur mes chasses, j'hochai la tête pour lui montrer ma compassion et Esmé lui serra le bras pour lui montrer son soutien.

_«… J'aimerai vous dire tout ce que j'ai vécu pour que vous m'aidiez à avancer et à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir même si je sais pertinemment que je ne me laisserai pas les refaire._

_Je ne traquais que la nuit, ils se regroupés tous au vieux port où débarquaient tous les bateaux les plus luxueux afin que les passagers voient du pays. Enfin c'est ce que disaient les fabricants des paquebots et les organisateurs de croisière. Tout le beau monde débarquait sur ces ponts mal fréquentés. Je ne me nourrissais qu'en dernier recours, je ne voulais pas devenir l'être sanguinaire que tu redoutais tant devenir Carlisle et que tu avais côtoyé lors de ton voyage en Italie. Jamais je ne l'aurai permis, je ne voulais pas descendre si bas et pour cela le simple souvenir de mes premiers jours avec tes conseils m'y a aidé. J'attendais donc d'être assoiffé pour aller me nourrir et je ne traquais que les pires humains qui existaient, je ne sais même pas si on pouvait encore les qualifier d'humain vu les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises. Mais ils étaient humains et en les tuants, j'ai détruit des vies que tu t'empresse la journée de soigner et de sauver, j'ai détruit des âmes et sur ce je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. _

_Ce n'est qu'hier que j'ai compris mon erreur. Je me nourrissais alors du sang d'un violeur sanguinaire et quand j'en eus fini, j'ai vu mon reflet dans les vitres d'un magasin dans une allée sombre. J'ai vu le monstre caché en moi, j'ai vu tout ce que je m'étais défendu de devenir, j'ai vu mes faiblesses, j'ai vu le plus mauvais de mon être. Et ce je ne l'ai vu que bien trop tard. Je suis vite parti dans mon appartement qui m'a semblé alors bien à l'étroit, il me manquait votre présence et votre amour. J'ai vite emballé mes affaires et suis vite parti vous rejoindre. J'ai ouvert le lettre que tu m'avais écrite il y avait de ça des mois et des années. Elle a confirmé mes erreurs et mes faiblesses, je n'ai été qu'un bon à rien tout ce temps près de vous comme éloigné de vous. J'ai couru le plus vite possible pour vous retrouver._

_Quand je suis arrivé devant votre porte, je ne savais quoi vous dire pour m'excuser, je ne savais pas si vous alliez m'accueillir les bras ouverts comme vous me le disiez dans votre lettre et dans vos dernières paroles. Quand tu as ouvert la porte, Esmé, si mon cœur avait pu battre, il aurait explosé de peur d'être rejeté ou de votre regard sur mon être infâme, imbibé de sang d'innocents. Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, je ne pourrai pas te dire encore maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti à part le bien être et le sentiment d'être enfin chez soi, d'être aimé. Nous n'avons que peu parlé mais je ne voulais pas te cacher quoique ce soit. Quand Carlisle, tu es rentré et que tu m'as accueilli avec autant de chaleur que Maman, un bonheur immense m'a envahi, je ne voulais alors qu'une chose c'était de tout vous dire, tout partager, de m'ouvrir et de me confier enfin. »_

Ils me regardaient avec un sourire sincère sur leurs lèvres. Ils étaient remplis de fierté, ce qui me fit grimacer du fait de mes faiblesses. Esmé m'enlaça alors dans ses bras.

_« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je serai toujours là, nous serons toujours là avec ton père. Tu es si fort et si courageux…_

_-Tu as grandi grâce à cette mauvaise épreuve. Tu n'as pas de faiblesses, tu es le meilleur d'entre nous puisque tu es allé au bout du côté le plus malsain qui habite en nous et tu l'as combattu. Je suis plus que fier de toi mon garçon. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi leur répondre. J'avais les parents les plus merveilleux qui soient et je ne les méritais définitivement pas. Nous restâmes un moment enlacés, profitant des retrouvailles et se remémorant nos odeurs.

_« Et si nous allions débuter ton sevrage »_, dit Carlisle en levant un sourcil.

_« Pourquoi pas ! Je ne sais pas si je saurai me souvenir de comment on chasse un animal »_, ris-je.

_« Si cela peut t'aider, dis à ton monstre que le sang animal c'est tout aussi bon que le sang des humains et même meilleur »_

Nous rîmes en cœur, je me sentais libéré de toute tension. J'aurai dû y penser bien avant de me confier à eux, j'ai été un idiot toutes ces années. Toutes ces années sans eux et qui jamais ne pourront être récupérées. Je soupirai devant ma bêtise.

_« Que se passe-t-il Edward ? Si tu ne veux pas chasser, on comprendrait…_

_-Ce n'est pas ça… je pensais à toutes les années perdues…_

_-Ne ressasse pas le passé… nous avons maintenant l'éternité pour profiter les uns des autres _», me sourit mon père.

_« Alors cette chasse, on y va »,_ m'impatientai-je

Il nous dirigea vers la porte du manoir, Esmé nous y attendait. Elle s'était éclipsée sans que je me sois rendu compte et s'étais changée. Le bonheur de retrouver mes parents avait annihilé mon attention à mon don, ce que était rare depuis ma transformation.

La forêt alentour était luxuriante, nous étions isolés de la ville et je pouvais pour la première fois courir à mon aise sans quitter la ville auparavant. Quel bonheur ! Le jour venait de faire place à la nuit, le moment le plus sûr pour nous. Mes parents m'accompagnaient pas à pas de peur d'un écart de ma part, quoi de plus normal. Pendant des années, je m'étais livré à la chasse humaine et il était bien normal que le danger que je représentais en cet instant était plus menaçant que lorsque je venais de quitter le logis de mes mentors. J'étais peut-être même plus dangereux qu'un nouveau né mais la force en moins.

L'odeur de pin centenaire m'assaillit, c'était fort mais si sauvage. Les branches et les fougères caressaient ma peau sous l'effet de ma vitesse, je n'osais courir trop vite de peur de distancer ma mère. Les cœurs alentour battaient à tout rompre et cette simple mélodie m'avait manqué. La vie en ville était totalement différent, la chamade des cœurs était la même mais les humains ne savaient pas quel danger nous représentions. Dans cette forêt, nous n'étions pas ces fantômes des livres fantaisies et d'horreur, nous étions des créatures redoutées, nous étions le meilleur prédateur, le plus dangereux de tous.

Je me stoppai, une odeur me vint plus forte que les autres. Elle me rappela très légèrement le sang humain, la différence était perceptible car beaucoup d'éléments bestiaux prédominaient. Je courus dans la direction d'où venaient l'odeur, les pentes étaient de plus en plus escarpées. Bientôt je dus sauter de rocher en rocher, je montai sur un promontoire pour voir la bête dont émanait cette odeur. Je vis alors le dos sable du félin, ses gestes souples appelaient au respect et à l'envie, ses pas feutrés étaient presque imperceptibles pour les autres animaux mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je me rapprochai sans un bruit. Le fauve était en chasse, je pouvais entendre le cœur de sa proie battre à un tempo élevé, elle était coincée dans le creux d'un arbre et le couguar attendait au pied de ce dernier. Quand je fus derrière ma proie, elle daigna enfin me regarder. Que de fureur et de colère dans ce regard ! Ces yeux verts me lançaient des éclairs, je l'empêchai de chasser et sa proie pouvait s'échapper à tout moment. Ses griffes étaient sorties, un râlement émana de sa gorge en guise d'avertissement, ses oreilles aplaties étaient le signe de son humeur et elle était de nature inamicale, aucune peur n'émanait du félin, tout n'était colère, tout comme je l'avais été il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, je me retrouvais dans le fauve. Il me fit finalement face, délaissant sa proie, j'étais bien plus gros et bien plus intéressant.

Il me tourna autour et je le regardai faire. Il y avait tant de majesté dans ses mouvements, souples tels des pas chorégraphiés. C'était cruel de tuer un tel animal mais tout en lui m'attirait. Il était mon ancien moi et j'étais en partie lui. Si je voulais me débarrasser de ma colère, il me suffisait de voir ma proie en furie. Il décida alors de m'attaquer, ses griffes réduisirent en charpie ma chemise et grincèrent sur ma peau de marbre ce qui fit rugir l'animal. Ses dents essayèrent de m'atteindre à la gorge mais n'arrivaient pas à transpercer ma peau. Je voulais plus de résistance, c'était beaucoup trop simple de le prendre simplement, de l'immobiliser et d'enfoncer mes crocs au niveau du lieu où son pouls battait fort au niveau de la jugulaire. Je le repoussais gentiment, il retomba sur ses pas et repartit à l'assaut, mon manège se répéta plusieurs fois avant que je ne l'attaque et que je boive à son breuvage. Le sang chaud du puma n'était pas aussi bon que celui de mes anciennes victimes humaines mais cela me fit du bien. Il était chaud et les fragrances bestiales ne me gênèrent pas tant que cela, c'était bien meilleur que le breuvage des herbivores enfin ce que je m'en rappelai après ces années de tuerie humaine. Quand j'eus fini avec ma victime, j'entendis dans mon dos un raclement de gorge, c'était Carlisle qui m'observait avec un immense sourire.

_« Tu t'es bien amusé ? Il me semble que tu jouais avec la nourriture telle un chat avec sa souris ?_

_-je lui ai laissé quand même une chance et même plusieurs », _souris-je.

Esmé arriva à ce moment-là, elle était tout comme moi en contrebas.

_« J'ai chassé la proie de ton pumas, c'était un renard roux et il avait très bon goût_ », m'expliqua-t-elle face à mon étonnement.

Nous rîmes tous en cœur. C'était vraiment bon de rentrer chez soi, j'entendais cependant fulminer en moi le monstre.

_« Va au diable ! »_, lui envoyai-je.

Mes parents m'attendaient, je les rejoignis et nous repartîmes en chasse. Il n'y avait plus de pumas dans les alentours immédiats et l'aube allait bientôt faire son retour et Carlisle devait repartir à l'hôpital. Je tuai deux cerfs et ne put vider mon troisième, le sang humain imbibait encore mon corps majoritairement et je ne pouvais plus rien engloutir. Nous rentrâmes au manoir, nous nous changeâmes, nos habits à Esmé et à moi étaient sales mais ceux de ma mère étaient en meilleur état, les miens étaient tous en lambeaux, nous dûmes les jeter.

Carlisle partit aux premières lueurs du jour en ville, ma mère s'installa dans la cuisine et commença un tableau en mosaïque. Je m'installai alors à mon piano, il était identique à celui que nous avions en Louisiane mais en plus neuf. Je me mis alors à jouer la chanson à Esmé…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Rosalie Hale**

Les jours passaient dans la joie de nos retrouvailles. Je me sentais tout neuf dans ce corps qu'enfin j'acceptais malgré une amertume permanente. Cette sensation désagréable qui resterait en moi et ce éternellement. Nous étions contre nature et cela me bloquait dans mon bonheur naissant. Nous serions de toute façon damnés au final alors au temps profité de ces moments et de les vivre entourer de mes êtres chers.

La vie à Rochester était plutôt paisible et je m'y sentais bien. Esmé restait à mes côtés et je jouais la plupart du temps au piano pour égailler ses journées. Le reste du temps je le passais à lire, à chasser mais surtout à parler avec mes parents. Je chassais majoritairement du puma, j'avais trouvé en cette proie mon met favori.

Nous étions en octobre 1932, la neige avait commencé à tomber et la forêt paraissait bien plus tranquille, elle était comme endormie. Le sol blanchit faisait penser à un nuage, je m'y allongeai souvent et je regardai les flocons tombaient du ciel souvent noir ces temps-ci. J'aimais voir ces étoiles de glace au dessin si particulier voleter et se parsemer, on pourrait croire à de la magie tant c'était un spectacle magnifique. Trop souvent durant notre vie humaine, nous ne prenons pas le temps de contempler les merveilles de la nature, nous les prenons comme acquise ou comme banale.

Un soir, Carlisle nous avait informés d'une soirée mondaine où nous étions tout les trois conviés. Mes yeux étaient redevenus ocre, mon apparence était bien moins effrayante qu'à mon retour. Quand je repensais à ces années, des frissons me parcouraient le corps et je ne ressentais plus que du dégoût pour ma personne. J'en parlais automatiquement à Esmé et elle trouvait automatiquement les mots qui apaisaient mon cœur. J'étais en train de me préparer pour cette soirée, je n'avais pas le cœur à me mélanger avec les humains mais je me devais de prendre sur moi pour mes parents.

Nous partîmes tous ensemble dès que Carlisle eut fini se s'habiller alors qu'il rentrait de l'hôpital. Nous arrivâmes devant la demeure des Hale, Carlisle nous en avait déjà parlé. C'était une famille bourgeoise qui ne pensait qu'à leur petite personne. Pour avoir une meilleure place dans son entreprise le père allait marier sa fille Rosalie au chef du directeur. C'était d'un pathétique affligeant, cette jeune fille ne connaitrait peut-être jamais l'amour mais cela il n'en avait que faire, tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Ils habitaient dans une maison coquette où la décoration était telle qu'on aurait pu se croire dans un cirque, tout était fait de telle sorte que les étrangers à cette demeure envient la richesse de cette famille. Par les temps qui courent avec la Grande Dépression, cette ambiance était mal venue et je me sentais pas à ma place, je revis l'image de la fillette de New-York aidant son père à vendre ses journaux. Nous entrâmes dans le salon, l'odeur de sang envahissait tout l'espace avec les odeurs d'alcool et de cigares. Le venin venait automatiquement à flot dans ma bouche, mes muscles se tendaient, mes yeux étaient plus sauvages et c'est une pression compatissante d'Esmé qui me sortit de cet état bestial.

Nous avançâmes dans l'assistance, les humains nous dévisageaient avec envie et plus particulièrement les femmes. Leur tenues extravagantes pouvaient donner le mal de tête, tout était si coloré, on pouvait croire à un mauvais défilé de mode, le thème étant m'as-tu vu ? Elles jalousaient Esmé de sa beauté et d'avoir un mari tel que Carlisle, doux, affectueux et surtout beau comme un dieu. Elles regardaient avec gourmandise mon père et moi, ce qui me répugna au plus haut point. Comment pouvaient-elles s'imaginer que mon mentor puisse tromper sa femme pour elles ? le pire était le regard qu'elles me lançaient, s'en était blessant pour leurs maris mais apparemment ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. J'étais comme une proie pour elles et elles avaient leurs dents qui s'allongeaient tant elles me désiraient. Comme si l'une d'elles pouvaient m'intéresser. Les seules pensées qui se tramaient dans leurs esprits était l'argent et le sexe mais l'argent prédominé l'ensemble, flippant.

Nous fûmes accueillis par notre hôte et il nous présenta à ses collègues. Tous étaient des hommes bien trop sûr d'eux et qui étaient fiers de leur fortune alors que tant mourraient de faim, ils étaient pédants et se pavanaient. Si j'avais été à leur place, j'aurai été couvert de honte, comment vivre avec tant de morts sur leur conscience, ils n'étaient pas mieux que tous les malfrats que j'avais tués ces dernières années. Puis ce fut au tour du directeur et de son fils, les King, c'étaient les personnes les plus hautaines que j'avais rencontré, sûrs d'eux avec une arrogance hors du commun. Leur physique n'était pas ingrat et il jouait de leur charme et de leur argent pour faire ce dont ils voulaient de leurs proches. Le fils en particulier aimait les plaisirs charnels et il attendait avec impatience sa nuit de noces pour montrer à sa fiancée quels étaient les délices sexuels et ses goûts. Elle devra être une femme obéissante et soumise, elle ne devra avoir aucune personnalité et ne devra jamais parler ou le contredire. Je plaignais à ce moment même sa fiancée, quel homme pouvait museler ainsi une femme, il n'est pas digne d'être aimé. Les yeux de ce chien s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit sa bien aimée arriver.

Rosalie Hale était plutôt belle et elle le savait beaucoup trop. Elle ne désirait que le regard des hommes et rien d'autre. Elle se satisfaisait de sa situation et n'aurait pas voulu vivre autrement. Elle s'imaginait amoureuse de ce Royce, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle allait être malheureuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui étaient noués sur sa nuque délicate, de grands yeux bleus et une frimousse à damner un homme. Tous les hommes se retournaient devant elle et elle en riait intérieurement. Pathétique. Mes parents la regardèrent entrer et moi je regardais par la fenêtre par ennui. Elle était belle mais ce n'était pas du tout mon genre physiquement mais surtout intellectuellement. Elle avait beau être cultivée, elle préférait les joies matérielles plutôt le véritable goût de la vie. Elle était vraiment cupide et ses pensées ne valaient pas mieux que celles des autres femmes de la pièce.

_« Alors ce sont donc eux la famille du docteur Cullen ? Hum, la femme est vraiment très belle mais vu comme elle me regarde c'est que je ne la laisse pas de marbre. Quand au garçon aux cheveux auburn, il ne me regarde même pas cet idiot, c'est bien le seul homme d'ailleurs, il est étrange. Je suis certaine que je ne laisse pas indifférente… même le docteur me regarde. Que la vie est belle ! Et mon fiancé qui me regarde comme si j'étais un soleil. »_

Si elle savait toutes les pensées de son bien aimé, elle serait bien déçue. Il ne pensait qu'aux cochonneries qu'il pourrait faire de son corps, il ne pensait aucunement au bien-être de sa future femme. Il ne la comblait que pour arriver à ses fins, quel porc ! C'était indigne d'un homme s'il en était vraiment un, ce que je doutais en écoutant ses pensées.

_« Quel chanceux je suis ! Je vais avoir la plus délicieuse créature dans mon lit et elle ne sera rien qu'à moi… elle a de très belles jambes et je ne parle même pas de sa poitrine bien ronde. Hum, un vrai régal. Pourquoi attendre le mariage, elle pourrait très bien me combler avant nos sacrements et puis elle n'a pas l'air si farouche… je devrais en profiter… mon petit Royce, tu es vraiment un veinard… »_

Un flot de venin vint immédiatement dans ma bouche en réaction à ces pensées malsaines. C'était devenu un reflexe depuis que je n'avais chassé que des démons. Je sentais que malheureusement cette jeune fille allait regretter toute sa vie le choix de ses parents même si elle était pour l'instant en parfait accord avec eux. Bien qu'elle ne pense qu'à son bien-être et qu'elle riait du malheur des autres, Rosalie Hale devait être au fond une personne bonne. J'éprouvais de la compassion pour elle et peut-être même avais-je pitié d'elle ? Mais qu'en avais-je vraiment à faire, elle n'était qu'une humaine dont le flot de pensées n'avait pour sujet qu'une personne, sa propre personne. Elle était un être égoïste et elle ne faisait que de se plaindre, elle voulait toujours plus et elle jalousait les autres. Alors pourquoi ces sentiments à son égard ? Peut-être parce que je me sentais concerner en entendant les pensées de son fiancé, qui soit disant ne cacher pas son indifférence pour sa future femme. Il en était pathétique, plus il était à son contact et plus ses pensées devenaient salaces. Sur ce je préférais sortir tant je ne pouvais être au contact de ces humains qui ne faisaient que de se pavaner.

Dehors la neige continuait à tomber, les nuages épais cachaient le ciel étoilé. Je respirai à plein poumons pour oublier toutes les futilités qui encombraient ces bas esprits. J'entendis les pas de ma mère derrière moi et je me tournai pour lui faire face.

_« Tu ne semble pas bien mon fils… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi le contact des humains ?_

_- Non, pas du tout. La tentation du sang est supportable sinon je serai déjà parti depuis longtemps. Ce qui me gêne, ce sont toutes les âmes malsaines qui peuplent cette demeure…_

_- leurs pensées sont si affreuses que ce que tu dis ?_

_- plus que tu l'imagines… »,_ Soufflais-je.

Elle grimaça même comme cela ma mère était bien plus belle que ces femmes qui l'enviaient à l'intérieur et qui étaient ridicules dans leurs robes bigarrées. Elle interrompit ma réflexion.

_« Et nous concernant, quels sont leurs mots ?_

_- Que nous étions bien trop beaux, les femmes veulent nous avoir dans leur lit Carlisle et moi. Quant aux hommes, ils ont une imagination plus que débordante et malsaine te concernant. Rien de très original…_

_- en effet, rien de très original. Tu nous tiens au courant si quelqu'un a des hypothèses sur notre nature… »_

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. Elle me fit un baiser sur le front.

_« Et bien je retourne vers les véritables monstres et faire semblant de m'amuser. Ne sois pas trop long et viens nous rejoindre… »_

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête et me retournai pour laisser vagabonder une dernière fois mon esprit avant de retourner dans cette demeure male fréquentée. J'entendis des pas inconnus derrière mon dos, je ne savais depuis combien de temps ma mère m'avait quitté car je ne faisais que regarder la neige tomber. La personne se racla la gorge et je dus me résigner à me retourner.

C'était la cousine de Rosalie, elle portait un manteau en hermine blanche pour se donner de l'importance. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, courts et coiffaient en de longues anglaises. Elle portait pour cela des rajouts et elle rêvait d'être comme sa cousine, tout aussi belle et tout aussi riche. Pour cela elle pensait que je pourrais être son amant et lui offrir en cachette tous les cadeaux dont elle rêvait. Si ma condition me l'avait permis, ces pensées m'auraient retourné l'estomac.

_« Bonsoir »_, commençai-je d'une voix glaciale. Autant cacher ma véritable voix.

_« Bonsoir »_, me dit-elle de sa voix la plus aguicheuse, sachant qu'elle était fiancée. _« Que faites-vous donc seul dans la nuit ? Puis-je vous accompagner ? _

_- je voulais prendre l'air simplement, l'air est suffoquant à l'intérieur… si cela ne vous gêne pas, je préfèrerai être seul…_

_- et si je restais à vos côtés, nous pourrions discuter… et peut-être plus »_, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, pour ne pas que je le l'entende si j'avais été un humain sentant.

_« Veuillez m'excuser mais je tiens à ma solitude. Je ne veux pas vous froisser mais votre famille vous attend à l'intérieur et il n'est pas convenable qu'une jeune fille comme vous soit avec un étranger surtout à la veille de ses fiançailles… »_

Elle partit de son plein gré et avec des pensées pas très sympathiques à mon égard. Je restais encore un moment dehors, je regardais encore les flocons voltigés, tout était si apaisant. Je sentais cependant les regards féminins qui me vrillaient dans mon dos et les pensées qui s'accompagnaient. Un regroupement d'humaines peu discret s'était formé devant la fenêtre dans le seul but de me voir, vraiment pathétique. Je revins dans la salle commune et je vis la décadence humaine, les invités avaient tous un peu trop bu, les femmes gloussèrent sur mon passage et les hommes avaient le regard qui brillait et le visage rougi. Ces derniers m'apostrophèrent :

_« Alors mon cher, on regarde les flocons tomber, n'est-ce pas puéril ?_

_- Il croit peut-être pouvoir nous voler nos petites femmes mais il se trompe…_

_- Jouez-vous le romantique rien que pour séduire ? Ou faites vous l'enfant et le sensible pour briser leur cœur ? »_

Je ne préférais pas leur répondre et passer mon chemin, je trouvais mes parents dans un petit salon à l'écart. Carlisle me tournait le dos et Esmé était assise sur un petit canapé, ils m'attendaient et voulaient partir loin de cette décadence.

_« Pouvons-nous partir ?_

_-Nous n'attendions que toi… Nous ne voulions pas interrompre tes pensées et partir en te hâtant. _

_-J'aurai très bien pu les interrompre, la neige ne risque pas de cesser de tomber et il y en aura bien devant la maison. Désolé je n'ai pas été très présent ce soir…_

_-Nous en parlerons durant le retour et à la maison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Edward. »_

Nous prîmes congé de l'assemblée qui ne parut pas avoir remarqué notre légère absence et sortîmes en toute hâte pour nous éloigner de cette ambiance malsaine. Un serviteur nous amena notre voiture et au moment où j'allais entrer, la cousine ressortit :

_« Vous partez déjà ? C'est bien dommage, vous auriez pu nous accompagner Rosalie et moi dans le petit salon avec nos amies, vous ne vous seriez point ennuyé »,_ sourit-elle. Son regard brillant montrait son état d'ébriété.

_« C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir pensé à ma compagnie mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Passer une bonne fin de soirée Mademoiselle. »_

Je rentrai dans la voiture et alors que nous partions, je vis à la fenêtre une Rosalie Hale froide et dure. Elle n'aimait pas les effets de l'alcool et de voir sa cousine se soustraire à son éducation la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas apprécié mon désintérêt pour sa propre personne et de savoir qu'une de ses proches m'avait soutiré quelques mots la déshonorait. Elle aurait dû être cette personne, n'était-elle pas la plus exquise ? Ses pensées n'étaient pas très aimables concernant notre famille, l'amour qui nous unissait. Elle ne connaissait pas cela avec sa propre famille même si sa mère était tendre avec elle. Elle jalousait notre beauté et notre réussite. Elle ne se rendait cependant pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être humaine. Nous disparûmes de son champ de vision et elle retourna auprès de ses invités.

Durant tout le trajet qui nous séparer de notre demeure, je songeais à cette effroyable soirée. Jamais de ma vie comme de ma non-vie, j'avais vu une telle décadence. De savoir que c'était à cause d'êtres aussi mauvais que de pauvres personnes mourraient tous les jours de faim et de froid me rendait malade. Pourquoi me sentais-je concerné par les maux humains ? Je n'avais pas de réponses à cette question. Etait-ce de vieux instants qui remontaient ? Je ne pensais pas, ce devait être la souffrance qui m'entourait… J'essayais de me trouver une raison valable et dus y renoncer par manque de réponses, ce qui me mit de mauvaise humeur.

Mes parents furent silencieux tout du long mais ne pensait pas moins de cette nuit :

_« Je ne pensais pas assister à une telle débauche. En moins de deux cents ans, je croyais avoir tout vu, tout lu sur la nature humaine. Je me suis lourdement trompé. Les nouveaux riches se comportent comme la pire « bassesse » italienne comme dirait Aro. Cela me donne encore plus foi en mon métier, je me dois d'aider ces âmes en peine… »_

La compassion, la noblesse et la patience de Carlisle étaient immenses. J'étais fier de ses capacités à pardonner et de sa croyance en l'humain.

_« Ces pauvres gens, les voir aussi vulnérables me touche. Et tous ces mariages d'argent, ces jeunes filles ne connaitront jamais cet amour que je partage avec Carlisle. Cela me rend tellement triste pour elles… »_

J'aurai voulu montrer mon soutien à ma mère mais l'espace de la voiture ne me le permettait pas. Nous étions arrivés et tout nous parut calme et reposant. Je me sentis mieux mais une colère intérieure faisait encore rage en moi à cause de mon intérêt pour les vies humaines. Je préférai aller chasser, laisser libre cours à mon côté sauvage, je ne voulais faire vivre cela à ma famille. Quand ils surent mes intentions, ils me suivirent afin d'évacuer leur propre tension.

Des mois passèrent, l'hiver était presque terminé, une fine couche de neige recouvrait encore le sol mais pas assez pour résister aux premiers jours du printemps. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de la soirée chez les Hale, ce souvenir étant encore trop présent dans nos esprits et notre malaise était encore réel. Le mariage de Rosalie était prévu dans les prochains jours, je ne savais pas vraiment la date du fait de mon peu d'intérêt pour la vie humaine.

J'avais décidé de ne plus être sensible au monde humain, je ne lirai leurs esprits que pour surveiller leur avis sur notre nature et leur questionnement, je ne pouvais me laisser aller à leur contact et ressentir de la compassion. Je n'avais pas la personnalité de mes parents pour cela, ni leur patience et leur dévouement.

Toute la ville de Rochester ne parlait que du prochain évènement, de cette alliance entre les Hale et les King, ce qui ne faisait point baisser l'orgueil et l'arrogance des concernés.

Un soir alors que Carlisle n'était pas encore rentré, je m'étais mis à courir dans les bois pour libérer toutes mes émotions que j'accumulais, j'avais beau me confier à ma mère, j'avais ce besoin irrépressible de courir. Je sentis alors une odeur de sang humain et avec elle celle de mon mentor, mon incompréhension était totale, il me fallait rentrer pour avoir des explications. Je courus le plus vite possible, je fonçais tel un boulet de canon, les animaux se turent sur mon passage, je me souciai même plus du doux son de leur cœur qui battait tant j'étais pressé.

Quand j'arrivai devant la maison, Esmé m'attendait sur le pas de la porte et me sourit quand j'arrivai.

« Ne rentre pas, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et tous deux nous ne sommes pas assez résistants pour rester de glace… Il l'a mordu mais sa robe est toute tâchée, j'ai senti ma faiblesse, c'est pour cela que je t'ai attendu dehors…

-Quand tu dis « elle » tu parles de qui ? Qui Carlisle est en train de transformer ?

-Rosalie Hale, me dit-elle dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

J'étais en colère, pourquoi Carlisle avait-il mordu la femme dont l'union était la plus attendue ? je rentrai et préférai ne plus respirer du fait de l'explication de ma mère, si elle avait eu du mal à résister, je préférai ne pas être tenté. J'entendis mon père s'affairait à allonger la jeune femme, je montai rapidement les marches et me précipitai à l'entrée de son bureau, il m'invita d'abord à entrer car il m'avait entendu entrer en furie dans la maison.

_« Tu veux des explications, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui et j'espère que tu en as des bonnes… Rosalie Hale, tu sais très bien que toute la ville va être à sa recherche… Tu aurais pu choisir une autre personne…_

_-Laisse moi te montrer comment c'est déroulé notre rencontre d'abord…_

_-Dis plutôt car j'aimerai être également au courant »,_ intervint Esmé.

Je n'eus pas besoin des explications de mon père car malgré sa souffrance Rosalie se remémorait les évènements qui l'avaient amené à se faire mordre. Je ressentais ce froid, cette douleur, cette honte, tant de sentiments et de sensations. Les dernières heures de cette humaine ne furent pas des plus heureuses.

Elle était allée chez une de ces anciennes amies et avait passé une journée en agréable compagnie, notamment avec le fils dénommé Rémy de cette dernière. Elle jalousait cette famille et rêvait de celle qu'elle aurait avec son Royce et qu'elle se venterait devant toute la ville du bonheur qu'elle vivait. Elle était restée dîner chez ces personnes simples et avait éconduit le souhait du mari de la raccompagner. Il faisait encore froid, la neige recouvrait encore un peu le sol. Elle arrivait près de chez elle quand elle vit cet attroupement d'hommes dans lequel se trouvait son cher et tendre. Quand elle entendit sa voix, elle avait tout de suite su qu'il avait bu et même de trop. Il était accompagné d'amis à lui dont un homme sudiste dont l'accent traînant l'avait marqué. Royce l'avait montré à ses messieurs et pour la faire mieux apprécier, il lui avait fait un tour sur elle-même. Elle fut blessée par ces attentions, elle n'aimait pas quand les hommes buvaient trop et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son bien aimé dans cet état. Les hommes quand à eux avaient bien apprécié le spectacle et en avait demandé plus. Tout devint flou dans son esprit, les évènements s'embrouillèrent et seule une douleur dans son bas ventre subsistait.

Elle avait reçu plusieurs coups et avait été violée à maintes reprises. Dans ses brèves tentatives d'évasion et ses tentatives de défense pour protéger sa virginité, ils l'avaient frappée durement et plus que de raison, l'alcool aidant pour beaucoup. Lorsque son calvaire se fut arrêté, le froid l'empara, elle avait cru que c'était la mort qui l'emportait, tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle se souvint alors de l'arrivée de mon père, elle avait été en colère sur le coup mais il était l'aide dont elle avait espéré mais elle pensait qu'il était bien trop tard pour elle. Elle se souvint de s'être évanouie un instant et d'avoir ressenti à son réveil une douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Même la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lors de son viol répété n'était rien à côté. Elle aurait préféré mourir cent fois dans cette rue plutôt que de souffrir de la sorte. C'était comme des milliers de flammes qui léchaient son corps et qui l'emportait dans les feux de l'enfer.

Je sentais dans son esprit le combat qu'elle menait pour ne pas crier car lorsqu'elle avait crié, sa douleur s'était amplifiée et elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et quittai celles de la jeune femme torturée. Carlisle expliquait comment il l'avait trouvé, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ma version mais je le laissai continuer son récit à ma mère. Lorsqu'il eut fini je repris la parole.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant, tu sais que toute la ville sera à sa recherche. C'était Rosalie Hale, Carlisle… »

Mon père soupira, j'entendis les pensées de la personne concernée et elle prenait très mal la façon dont j'avais dit son nom. Même en pleine torture, elle gardait son mordant et se trouvait au dessus des autres, ça promettait pour les années à venir si je devais supporter sa présence.

_« Si tu avais vu ce gâchis qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?_

_-je ne crois pas que je l'aurai transformé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit faite pour notre vie. Elle aurait du avoir le choix._

_-il était bien trop tard pour elle, elle succombait de ses blessures, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, un tel gâchis…_

_-je sais Carlisle, je sais »_

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire, ma mère durant toute notre discussion avait gardé le silence mais elle était de tout cœur avec son mari et aurait fait la même chose. Elle réconforta mon mentor en lui montrant son soutien. Je vis alors les pensées de Carlisle, il pensait qu'il avait peut-être sauvé ma moitié et que qui sait, Rosalie Hale serait peut-être mon Esmé. Il m'expliqua dans ses pensées pourquoi il en était arrivé à ses conclusions. Le fait qu'elle ne cessait pas de me regarder du coin de l'œil durant toute la soirée, le fait que je l'ignorais et qu'en partant nous avions échangé un regard, tout cela lui avait fait penser à un amour probable entre moi et cette jeune femme.

Je ne préférai pas me disputer avec mon père en cet instant, je préférai m'éclipser le temps de la transformation et le laisser s'occuper du tout nouveau membre de la famille et de lui expliquer. Je sortis de la pièce avec ma mère, nous lui laissâmes de l'espace pour lui annoncer sa nouvelle condition.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle née**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Carlisle était enfermé dans son bureau avec Rosalie, Esmé et moi nous nous étions réfugiés dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée. Le silence régnait entre nous, je n'osais croire que mon père avait mordu la jeune fille la plus en vogue de Rochester. Je pouvais comprendre la rancœur qu'il aurait eue s'il n'avait pas agi, il aurait laissé une magnifique créature mourir mais savoir qu'il voyait en elle une Esmé potentielle pour moi me rendait hors de moi. Jamais cela pourrait arriver, tout en Rosalie Hale me répugnait, sa beauté certes était un avantage mais je ne trouvais rien en elle d'attirant à mes yeux. Sa façon de se mettre en avant, de ne voir qu'elle dans ce monde, son arrogance, tout en elle l'éloignait de moi.

De plus, le fait de savoir que j'allais passer mon éternité à ses côtés si elle restait dans la famille n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir si elle se comportait de la même manière que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Ecouter ses pensées n'allait pas non plus arranger notre rapport si elle ne faisait que retourner sa propre beauté dans sa tête, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce sujet. J'avais beau n'avoir rencontré qu'une seule fois Rosalie Hale, la soirée était écrit en lettres de feu dans ma mémoire et notre rencontre n'avait pas commencé dans les meilleurs termes, je n'avais pas osé regarder en sa direction car cela aurait été lui donner de l'importance, autant lui montrer que la terre ne tourne pas autour d'elle. De plus je l'avais blessé en discutant ou plutôt en éconduisant sa cousine alors que je ne lui avais montré aucun intérêt pour sa petite personne.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais ressentir quand je rencontrerai la femme de ma vie si elle existait mais je savais que ce n'était pas cette femme qui pour l'instant était sur un bûcher. Nous n'avions rien en commun, je n'étais pas un homme a désiré tous les regards sur moi alors qu'elle ne désirait que cela. Je ne désirais que la solitude ou la vie entourée de ma famille, je ne savais pas comment la cohabitation avec Rosalie allait se passer, j'allais devoir prendre sur moi-même et être plus sociable.

Les heures s'écoulaient beaucoup trop lentement à mon plus grand désespoir, je voulais que l'enfer de cette attente se finisse, devoir supporter le supplice du jeune vampire était de trop. Mes nerfs allaient exploser, ce qui me torturait n'était pas le fait que la jeune femme vive dans la douleur mais c'est le fait qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, voir sa nouvelle beauté dans un miroir, elle en attendait beaucoup. Je soupirai, Esmé me regarda en attendant que je m'explique sur le pourquoi de ce soupir.

_« Rosalie »,_ soufflai-je.

_« Tu ne semble pas l'apprécier… Puis-je en savoir les raisons sachant que vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé ?_

_-Disons que je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour la connaître déjà…_

_-Donne-lui une chance au moins…_

_-C'est ce que je vais faire… Fais-moi penser de ne pas écouter ses pensées…_

_-Pourquoi donc ? _

_-Pour éviter de devenir aussi narcissique… J'ai déjà assez à la voir se retourner dans ses esprits sous tous les angles… »_

Elle rit à ma dernière remarque.

_« Tu ne deviendras jamais narcissique Edward, tu es bien trop humble et hésitant, tu doutes de toi et quoique tu fasses de travers tu culpabilises, donc je me fais pas de soucis…_

_- On ne sait jamais…_

_- Laisse-lui une chance…_

_-Promis._

_-Bien. Depuis combien de temps nous attendons dans le salon ?_

_-Le jour va bientôt se lever, il reste encore deux jours avant que la transformation soit totale… »_

A ces mots j'entendis le cœur de la jeune femme battre d'une manière plus rapide, témoin qu'une flamme provoquée par le venin était plus intense.

Nous nous précipitâmes à la porte du bureau quand nous l'entendîmes s'ouvrir, Carlisle en sortit, il venait de tout lui expliquer mais se sentait épuisé, je le laissais auprès de sa femme et pris son relais au chevet de Rosalie.

Le venin faisait déjà ses effets, le corps changeait d'heure en heure. Elle qui avait déjà un corps envié par tous les humains devenait de plus en plus belle, bien plus belle que l'était Esmé, elle devenait une beauté fatale et empoisonnée. Rien n'allait lui résister, que ce soit les humains ou les non-vivants.

Pour lui tenir compagnie et pour arrêter les mauvais souvenirs que sa souffrance me procurait, je lui parlais de ma transformation, de celle d'Esmé, de ce que cette non-vie impliquait et les sacrifices que cela entraînait, la tentation du sang mais aussi nos nouvelles capacités notamment la vitesse. Je lui expliquais avec mes mots la sensation du vent à chacune des foulées mais j'ai aussitôt ajouté qu'elle le verrait bien assez tôt et ce dès sa première chasse. Je lui expliquais aussi nos méthodes de chasse, je sentais que mon discours l'aidait à ne pas perdre pied.

Carlisle vint me remplacer avec Esmé au coucher du soleil, je n'avais pas vu passer le temps. Entre mon discours et mon analyse de ses réactions, le temps avait filé à une vitesse incroyable. En sortant ma mère me sourit.

_« Il me semble que le courant passe mieux entre vous deux, j'ai vu que tu faisais des efforts… »_

J'hochais en sortant mais mon père me retint.

_« Puis-je te parler seul à seul ? _

_-Tu sais que tu peux me parler quand tu le désires Carlisle…_

_-Allons dans la forêt si le cœur t'en dit… »_

Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Il nous entraîna à l'extérieur et s'arrêta à la lisière, il me fit face.

_« Tu ne semblais pas être en accord avec mes actes…_

_-Le fait est que je n'ai rien contre Rosalie Hale mais nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis, il va nous falloir déménager._

_-Oui mais comprend moi, je n'aurai jamais su la laisser dépérir sous cette neige, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Ce que ces hommes ont fait est atroce, elle ne méritait pas cela…_

_-Aucune femme ne mérite cela. J'ai vu l'attirance que vous avez tous deux envers sa personne, sa beauté vous a ébloui, toute l'assistance ce soir-là n'avait d'yeux que pour elle._

_-Tous sauf toi…_

_-Elle n'est pas mon genre et puis lui montrer sa beauté c'est lui donner de l'importance… Elle ne sait que de trop qu'elle est belle et elle en joue… A son réveil, il va falloir prendre sur vous pour ne pas lui montrer son changement, son embellissement…_

_-Nous allons essayer… je suis fier que tu lui aies expliquée et que tu l'aies aidée, c'est très généreux de ta part…_

_-Autant mettre une bonne entente dès le départ… Notre cohabitation risque d'être assez difficile…_

_-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

_-Si son esprit reste concentré sur sa petite personne comme il l'était étant humaine et comme il l'est maintenant, je risque de ne pas le supporter… »_

Carlisle rit à mes mots, l'atmosphère se détendit, il reprit la parole d'un air grave.

« _Tu sais une autre intention a guidé mon geste hier. Tu semble tellement seul, je pensais que peut-être Rosalie était celle qui t'était promise… »_

Je gardai le silence, je savais déjà quelles avaient été ses pensées mais le fait qu'il les dise tout haut me touchait. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir pensé cela, mes parents me trouvaient beaucoup trop seul et cela depuis trop longtemps. Ses intentions étaient pures, il voulait mon bonheur. Je pris une grande inspiration, qui ne m'était nullement nécessaire.

_« Ecoute Carlisle, c'était très généreux de ta part mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre Rosalie et moi, simplement de l'amitié ou de la fraternité, si elle l'accepte… _

_-Je suis certain qu'elle l'acceptera…_

_-L'avenir nous le dire bien assez tôt »_, souris-je.

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur.

*****

Les jours suivirent sur le même rythme, nous nous relayions au chevet de Rosalie, nous avions l'impression de la soutenir. Carlisle passait un maximum de son temps près d'elle mais il devait chaque matin repartir à l'hôpital afin de ne pas paraître suspect dans la disparition du joyau de la ville. Toute la ville était en ébullition, des recherches étaient menées, même les responsables de la perte de ma future sœur de peur d'être pris pour responsables jouaient aux innocents et participaient aux recherches. Mon père avait demandé des vacances pour le réveil et l'éducation du nouveau né mais aux yeux du monde c'était pour partir en voyage.

Le dernier jour d'attente arriva enfin, la pression montait d'heure en heure, Esmé d'un calme naturel faisait les cent pas, c'était une première pour elle. Pour ma part, j'essayai de vider mes pensées et de ne pas écouter celles des autres, je regardai pour cela le paysage. Les derniers flocons étaient tombés et une fine pellicule persistait. Le temps était encore froid pour la saison mais n'empêchait pas les bourgeons de pousser. La nature suivait son cours et renaissait. J'entendais en fond les derniers battements du corps vivant de Rosalie, il menait une course effrénée vers sa fin, il essayait de résister au venin comme les flocons au regard du soleil.

Carlisle venait juste de rentrer et il était directement monté auprès de ma sœur, relayant ainsi ma mère. Je pouvais sentir la souffrance que Rosalie ressentait, chaque pulsation était un combat, les flammes léchaient son corps pour se concentrer par la suite sur le cœur. Ce dernier perdait à chaque instant sa bataille, il courrait vers son dernier battement, qui finalement arriva. Un son net et creux retentit, nous n'osions respirer, le silence était total et notre tension palpable.

Lorsque nous crûmes entendre les dernières pulsations, nous avions rejoint ma mère et moi mon père à l'étage et nous attendions maintenant le réveil du nouveau né. Rosalie prit sa première inspiration, elle se rendit que c'était plus agréable et elle pouvait sentir notre présence de par nos odeurs. Son esprit était totalement perdu face aux superlatifs que lui inspirait sa nouvelle condition. Nous nous mîmes à respirer à son rythme pour ne pas l'apeurer mais notre tension subsistait. Les humeurs des nouveaux nés étaient très lunatiques, un rien pouvait les contrarier. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redécouvrit le monde, elle était éblouie et n'osait en croire ses yeux. Elle se redressa et nous observa, nous n'avions pas bougé depuis notre arrivée et nous l'avions laissé s'habituer et découvrir ses nouvelles facultés et sensations. Elle ressentit un peu de peur et d'inquiétude face à notre retrait, cela se voyait dans son attitude défensive et prostrée, Carlisle le vit.

_« Nous préférions te laisser redécouvrir le monde, tout cela doit te perturber donc nous ne voulions point interférer. Comment te sens-tu ?_

_-Très bien maintenant que je sens plus cet enfer dans mon corps. Si j'ai bien compris mon corps est mort et les flammes qui me brulaient n'étaient autre que la douleur provoquée par votre… venin ?_

_-Tout cela doit te paraître étrange, je t'ai tout expliqué lors de ton… immobilisation. Veux-tu que je reprenne ?_

_-Je pense que ça va aller… j'ai juste une question…_

_-Très bien laquelle…_

_-Mon corps est à jamais immobiliser à mon âge d'humaine…_

_-Oui. »_

Elle souriait intérieurement, jamais elle ne connaitrait la vieillesse et encore moins la maladie. Elle resterait jeune et belle. Mon père la laissa digérer la nouvelle et reprit.

_« Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu m'informer de quels ont été tes ressentis lors de ta transformation. » Face à sa grimace, il ajouta : « Tu as tout le temps pour y réfléchir, nous avons tout notre temps… »_

Elle nous sourit et nous regarda à tour de rôle. Quand vint mon tour, son sourire s'agrandit, enfin je l'avais regardé, son visage rayonnait d'autosatisfaction. Mes parents se méprenaient sur la teneur de son humeur et pensait qu'une romance entre nous était encore possible, mon cœur se serrait face à ma déplorable situation. J'affichais pourtant une expression neutre, ce qui teinta sa victoire de pessimisme, ce qui fana son expression. Mes parents s'en rendirent immédiatement compte.

_« Sois un peu plus agréable Edward, tu as promis de faire des efforts… »_

Rosalie se mit pour mission de me faire plier, elle mettrait tous les moyens nécessaires pour la mener à bien, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement, je ne voulais pas la blesser ou la froisser. Elle pouvait toujours essayer si ça pouvait l'amuser.

Son reflet était visible à travers l'éclat de nos yeux mais elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite, elle voulait se voir d'elle-même à travers un miroir. Elle demanda où était la salle de bain pour mieux se découvrir mais cette raison resta secrète. Alors qu'elle disparaissait de mon champ de vision après qu'elle ait pris le temps de se pavaner devant moi, j'essayai de faire abstraction à ses pensées. C'était sans compter sur mes parents qui s'inquiéter de sa future réaction. Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour capter l'humeur de Rosalie, elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner devant le miroir pour voir la moindre facette de son corps et de repasser son reflet inlassablement dans la tête.

_« Elle prend bien sa transformation »,_ soufflai-je.

Mes parents sourirent devant mon exaspération. En cet instant, j'aurai tout donné pour ne pas avoir mon don, devoir lire l'autosatisfaction et l'arrogance de ma jeune sœur était une épreuve. Elle sortit et me regarda avec étonnement, elle se demandait comment j'avais su ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

_« Certaines créatures comme nous possèdent des dons. Elles sont rares et malheureusement j'en fais partie. J'ai la capacité de lire chaque pensée qui traverse ton esprit en cet instant et ce chez chaque personne dans mon entourage. »_

Elle se sentit offensée, depuis le début je pouvais tout savoir d'elle, de ses moindres désirs et de son plan pour me séduire. Son humeur changea quelque peu mais ce fut de courte durée, elle se demandait si elle avait elle-même un don particulier, en se comparant à ma mère, elle se questionnait sur le fait que ce devait être sa beauté. Mon regard s'obscurcissait en captant cette pensée, la cohabitation risquait vraiment d'être difficile si elle s'en prenait à mes parents, c'était de la provocation. Mes parents se grattèrent la gorge pour avoir l'attention de Rosalie, ce qui énerva au plus haut point cette dernière. Mes poings se serraient et ma bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne tant je prenais sur moi pour ne pas être désagréable. Mes parents n'aperçurent pas ma tension tant ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour le nouveau né.

_« Tu dois avoir soif, que ressens-tu au niveau de ta gorge ?_

_-Comme mon attention est reportée sur cette zone, c'est vrai qu'elle m'est douloureuse à présent._

_-Nous devrions sortir chasser. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Il faut juste suivre son instinct._

_-Je sais, Edward a pris le temps de m'expliquer lors de mon inconscience », dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. « ça te gênerai si c'était toi qui m'apprenais à chasser ? »,_ ajouta-t-elle à mon attention avec un grand sourire victorieux.

En cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à un félin qui voulait attirer sa proie, c'était-à-dire moi, dans ses griffes.

_« Pour une prochaine fois, Edward n'est pas encore assez stable pour t'apprendre à te nourrir de sang animal. Mais il peut nous accompagner si tu le souhaite bien sûr ? »,_ Se tourna-t-il en finissant sa phrase.

J'acquiesçai et j'ajoutai que je partirai de mon côté pour les premiers instants afin qu'ils aient le temps de tout expliquer à Rosalie. Le sourire de cette dernière se fana et me déclara que je ne perdais rien pour attendre, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement et que si je voulais jouer et bien elle serait un adversaire redoutable.

Nous sortîmes tous ensemble et parcourûmes une petite distance avant que je m'éloigne de mon côté. Les pensées de Rosalie étaient tourmentées à mon sujet, elle voulait me séduire mais elle savait qu'à chaque plan qu'elle pouvait concocter je le saurai par avance et pourrais l'éconduire bien avant qu'elle essaie. Ses stratagèmes allaient des plus classiques aux plus extravagants, elle les prenait très à cœur et cela la blessait que je sache tout par avance. Ma sœur prenait le rôle de l'homme dans cette affaire et elle voyait en ma solitude l'attitude frêle et apeurée d'une jeune pouliche. Cette métaphore n'était point à mon goût, je n'avais rien à voir avec cet animal inoffensif. Je m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible d'abord pour ne plus entendre ses planifications puis pour évacuer ma tension que j'avais accumulée ces trois derniers jours. Je ressentis un immense bien-être quand je me mis à courir à toute vitesse, j'allais là où mes jambes me conduisaient quand soudain je sentis une odeur qui m'avait beaucoup manqué, un couguar n'était pas loin, je me mis alors en chasse.

Quelques instants plus tard et deux couguars, je me résolus à rejoindre mon clan, j'y allais cependant à reculons par rapport à Rosalie. Je pouvais déjà percevoir leurs pensées à quelques mètres d'eux, l'éducation promettait d'être instructive, ma sœur était tellement dans ses plans pour mieux m'avoir qu'elle avait laissé passer un bon nombre de proies. J'occupais une bonne partie de ses plans, ce qui me fit rire, elle se faisait vraiment de fausses illusions. Alors que j'étais de nouveau dans sa vision, pour me montrer son adresse, elle réussit enfin à attraper une de ses proies. Mes parents s'étaient questionnés tout ce temps, ils n'avaient jamais vu un vampire maladroit, il me fallait les avertir de pourquoi Rosalie n'avait rien chassé avant mon arrivée. J'en étais responsable, je perturbais beaucoup trop l'esprit du jeune vampire et je ne voulais pas que mes mentors se fassent de fausses impressions de ma sœur.

Je m'approchais de Carlisle et lui demandai si ils étaient ma mère et lui partis chasser, il me répondit que non, je lui fis signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller et que je me chargerai du nouveau né. Rosalie comprit de suite qu'elle tenait peut-être une chance pour me séduire et à peine mes parents partis qu'elle se mettait déjà en chasse. J'attendis que mes mentors soient assez éloignés pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas pour prendre la parole.

« _Rosalie, tous tes plans ne serviront à rien… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses illusions alors ne perds pas ton temps pour essayer de me séduire…_

_-On ne me dit jamais non et tu ne seras pas le premier et seul à me le dire, je t'aurai un jour ou l'autre…_

_-Tu vas perdre ton temps alors…_

_- Dis-moi…_

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi restes-tu indifférent et pourquoi dis-tu que je vais perdre mon temps ? Je sais que tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps mais c'est juste pour savoir… Est-ce pour mieux m'avoir ? Est-ce parce que tu aimes être séduit ?_

_-Je ne cherche pas la compagnie hormis celle de ma famille, tu fais partie maintenant de mon clan mais tu ne seras jamais plus qu'une sœur. Nos personnalités sont à l'anti pôle, tu ne désires que le regard des autres alors que moi je le fuie. De plus, je ne ressens rien pour toi à part si tu le veux bien une amitié ou une fraternité, aucun changement ne s'est opéré en moi hors lorsque l'amour nous touche nous autres vampires nous changeons et ce pour l'éternité. Tu ne dois rien ressentir pour moi, je ne suis qu'un de tes challenges, pourquoi t'obstines-tu sachant que tu n'as aucune chance ?_

_-Comme tu l'as si bien dit pour le challenge. Savoir que je ne t'attire pas m'offense, ne suis-je pas attirante ?_

_- Pour les humains et les autres vampires sans doute mais pour ma part, rien. Je ne désire pas te blesser mais te laisser dans l'ignorance est pour moi inacceptable tu comprends j'espère… je ne désire aucunement te blesser ou t'offenser mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te fasses de fausses idées…_

_-J'aurai au moins essayé mais laisse moi le temps de digérer la nouvelle, il va m'en falloir pas mal…_

_-Si tu désires également plus d'espace et ne pas me voir dans tes parages, n'hésite pas à me le dire…_

_-Non, tu m'as beaucoup aidé lors de ma transformation même si je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ton attitude au départ, quand tu disais mon nom c'était comme si c'était une insulte, je n'ai pas très bien compris d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne m'appréciais pas ?_

_-Ta famille est bien trop importante dans la région et le fait que Carlisle t'ait transformé me faisait peur concernant les conséquences, il va nous falloir quitter bientôt cette ville pour que tu puisses sortir et non pas rester cloitrer…_

_-je comprends mieux, je pensais que ton antagoniste venait du fait que tu ne pouvais pas me supporter…_

_-Je ne te connaissais pas Rosalie…_

_-Rose… si cela ne te dérange pas de m'appeler ainsi, j'ai déjà demandé à nos parents de m'appeler ainsi, Rosalie est beaucoup trop conventionnel…_

_-Très bien Rose… », _Dis-je gêné.

Elle se mit en chasse sous ma surveillance, ses gestes étaient fluides mais timides, elle arrivait à attraper ses proies mais ma présence l'incommodait car elle trouvait que le temps du repas était un moment où la pudeur n'était plus de mise. Je lui laissais donc un peu plus d'espace mais bientôt nos parents revinrent et je pus prendre encore plus de distance.

Les premiers jours se passèrent sans encombre, Rose nous posait beaucoup de questions sur nos origines, sur les détails de notre nature. Alors que nous étions tout deux dans le salon et qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient en ville pour jouer la comédie et montrait notre semblant de normalité. Quand je perçus l'humeur de ma sœur, mon cœur se serra, elle pensait à la maternité qui nous était impossible, elle n'était pas informée sur cet aspect et j'avais peur de sa réaction. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ressentait une légère tension.

« _Quelle est ta question Rose ? Je peux voir le sujet dont tu veux aborder mais quelle est ta question précisément ?_

_-Je me posais la question sur une possible maternité… Et si un jour je pourrais enfanter et connaître cette joie-là…_

_-Tu sais que notre corps ne peut pas évoluer... »_

Rosalie était pendue à mes mots et attendait la suite avec une légère appréhension.

_« Et comme nous ne pouvons pas évoluer, ton corps restera figé dans l'état où il était quand il s'est transformé…_

_-Je ne serai donc jamais mère… »_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Vengeance…**

Je gardai le silence face à sa peine. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Rose ne bougeait plus, elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle était dans le plus grand désarroi. Depuis sa renaissance, elle avait gardé l'espoir d'enfanter un jour et rien qu'en une phrase j'avais brisé son espoir. Je m'en voulais en cet instant de la faire autant souffrir, je ne l'avais pas épargnée. Son cœur déjà froid n'était plus que néant, toutes sensations de bonheur futur étaient annihilées et tout cela par ma faute. Je ne sais combien nous sommes restés immobiles tels des statues mais cela me parut être une éternité. Je m'étais assis car la peine que j'avais causée à ma sœur m'envahissait à mon tour, elle était tombée sur moi tel un fardeau. Même avec le monstre terré dans mon être le plus profond, j'arrivais à faire du mal autour de moi, je n'étais définitivement pas un individu sain pour les siens. Tout n'était plus que chaos dans l'esprit de Rose, sa façade impertinente et arrogante était tombée et je me trouvais devant une femme fragile et blessée.

Je ne pouvais plus la regarder, mon regard fixé sur le sol, je ne fixais même plus les détails du carrelage, mon esprit vagabondé je ne sais où, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre qui avait écorché une âme.

_« Je te remercie de ta franchise Edward, je suis ravie que tu me dises tout cela en pleine sincérité mais je ne pensais pas que cette nouvelle vie me coûterait tant. »_

Sa voix était brisée mais ce qu'elle venait de me dire n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être ne se souvenait-elle plus de mon don ? Je pouvais sentir sa rancœur à mon égard, la haine qu'elle ressentait pour le monde vivant, le monde vampirique, mes parents, ses criminels et moi-même. Ses pensées s'obscurcissaient de minutes en minutes, elle m'en voulait de plus en plus et elle m'accablait de mots durs à supporter, je perçus alors qu'elle savait très bien l'étendu de mon don et elle en jouait. Voir ma culpabilité augmenter l'amusait, elle n'était pas rassasiée. Elle voulait plus, voir souffrir mes proches mais surtout ses violeurs. Je ne la laisserai pas accabler ma famille de ces malheurs, je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas cruelle avec mes mentors. Ils étaient tout pour moi et je ne supporterai pas de voir leur souffrance autant supporter sa cruauté à moi seul.

J'étais encore plongé dans mes pensées quand elle sortit de la pièce, elle voulait parler à ma mère et lui dire tout ce qu'elle détestait dans cette famille et dans sa nature. Je repris mes esprits et coupai la route avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Esmé.

« _Peut-on parler en privé, suis-moi dans la forêt !_

_-Et pourquoi ferai-je cela, il me faut parler à notre mère… »_

J'avais essayé de parler le plus bas possible et mettre ma conviction dans ma voix mais cela la fit rire et elle avait haussé le ton sur ces derniers mots, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ma mère accoure vers nous.

« _Et bien Rose tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute… »_

Je pouvais sentir l'hésitation dans l'esprit de Rosalie, elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à notre mère, elle n'était point responsable de sa transformation, le seul à l'être était Carlisle, elle l'attendrait donc ce soir. Elle essayait de trouver une excuse valable pour avoir dérangé Esmé et cela sur un coup de tête. Elle se demandait d'où ses brusques sautes d'humeur provenaient, ce qu'elle savait pertinemment puisque nous lui en avions parlé lors de sa transformation. Elles étaient courantes chez les nouveaux nés, il fallait au cours du temps les contrôler, ce que je n'avais su que bien tard lors de mon exil.

Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision concernant une excuse plausible puis elle m'observa et me sourit, j'étais l'échappatoire idéale. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seule seconde avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

_« Je me demandais si Edward pouvait m'accompagner pour une partie de chasse…_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord pour cela… »_. Elle se tourna vers moi et me communiqua ses instructions par le biais de la pensée, elle me sourit et me fit ses dernières recommandations : « _Sois prudent, les nouveaux nés ont des tactiques très variés pour boire le sang humain, fais attention à sa force… »_

Quand elle disparut de mon champ de vision, je me tournai vers ma sœur qui me regardait de son regard cynique, froid et amusé, si j'avais été humain en cet instant, mon corps se serait glacé sur place. Elle me prit par le bras et le serra fort, elle voulait avoir l'ascendant sur moi puis elle m'entraina hors de la maison et nous enfonça dans les bois.

_« Tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute…_

_-Tu es vraiment malsaine… Faire du mal à Esmé, je ne te croyais pas aussi lâche… »_

Ses mots la blessèrent mais je n'en avais pas fini, loin de là. Rosalie Hale voulait jouer et bien nous allions jouer.

_« T'en prendre aux parents montre ton manque de maturité, toute ta vie humaine, tu n'as été qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée. Tout le monde devait te passer tes envies, il va te falloir grandir et pour cela, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas Carlisle le responsable de ta condition. Ne t'en prend pas à lui, il t'a sauvé. Il t'a peut-être donné une vie dont tu ne voulais pas et que tu ne voudras jamais mais au moins il t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et très douloureuse. Ne sois pas ingrate et ne lui crache pas ton venin alors qu'il n'a pas pensé à mal. Si tu devais en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce serait plus à toi. C'est ta vanité, ton arrogance qui t'ont mené jusque là. Je pensais qu'après ta transformation, tu aurais changé mais tu es toujours la même, même la catastrophe qui t'a mené à cet état n'y a rien changé… »_

Ces derniers mots l'avaient blessée mais je n'en avais pas encore fini avec elle. Elle m'avait mis hors de moi et le fait qu'elle en ait voulu à ma famille n'arrangeait rien.

« _… si tu veux savoir je vous ai beaucoup observé lors de la soirée dans ta demeure. Et toi et ton fiancé vous ne valiez pas mieux, toute n'était que convoitise… Toi tu ne voulais que sa fortune alors que lui ne voulait que ton corps… Tu n'étais qu'une simple poupée a ses yeux, si vite utilisée et que l'on jette après utilisation ou lorsque la fleur devient trop vite fanée. Tu n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains, c'est bien malheureux ce qu'il t'a fait mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut se venger sur les autres. Carlisle pensait en te voyant que tu avais une âme pure et que te sauver était une obligation, mes parents te trouvaient agréable et ta mort serait un gâchis car ta beauté était un cadeau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était l'être froid qui s'y cachait. Tu les décevrais s'ils t'avaient entendue et s'ils t'avaient connue. Ils t'ont fait un cadeau, tu as encore le pouvoir de changer ta destinée et te repentir de ta vie antérieure. Change la donne…_

_-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas. Je suis née ainsi et je le resterai ainsi. Cependant je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre. Regarde-toi Edward, tu n'es qu'une ombre qui ne fait que de pleurer son existence, tu seras toujours seul et renfermé sur toi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. De plus, tu as des vies sur ta conscience, comment fais-tu pour vivre avec cela ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre…_

_-Je sais très bien ce que je suis et je l'accepte contrairement à toi, il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte. Mais ne rejette pas le problème sur moi alors que c'est toi qui en es l'objet. Je pourrais très bien te raconter tout ce que ton cher et tendre voulait te faire ce soir où je t'ai rencontrée, elles ne sont pas dignes d'un gentleman, Royce n'est qu'un porc qui voulait assouvir ses fantasmes sur toi avant que le temps emporte ta beauté et ta jeunesse. Je suis même certain que le soir où tu es morte il en a profité car oui, tu es morte ce soir-là couchée dans la neige dans cette rue isolée, non loin de chez toi. Ton cœur s'est emmuré depuis ce jour, seul le temps va pouvoir te cicatriser…_

_-Qu'en sais-tu ? Rien…_

_-Je sais seulement que tu as une seconde chance, ne la gâche pas à cause de cet animal, ne te renferme pas dans cette rancœur, ne deviens pas amère… _

_-C'est bien trop tard pour cela. Et je ne suis pas ce que tu décris, je ne suis pas cette femme que tu as décrit, je ne suis pas vaniteuse…_

_-Tu es imbue de ta personne, seule la beauté compte à tes yeux à égalité avec les biens matériels. Tu oublies que la vie n'est pas fait que de cela, il y a aussi les sentiments humains que jamais tu n'as ressenti. Tu étais bien trop jalouse, envieuse et froide. Tu n'as jamais ouvert ton cœur à quiconque à l'exception de ta jeune sœur. Pense à elle pour ne pas rester dans ton état pour l'éternité, aussi froide, aussi amère, aussi aigrie. »_

Sur mes derniers mots, son visage n'exprimait que souffrance. Sa sœur lui manquait, j'avais touché son point sensible. Je pouvais sentir le monstre de Rose se rétracter, c'était déjà un bon début. Il lui faudrait du temps pour cicatriser sa souffrance, elle aurait besoin de soutien et une mure réflexion lui serait indispensable.

_« Nous serons toujours là si tu as un besoin de parler, ne te ferme pas à notre aide, elle te sera bien plus que nécessaire… »_

Elle hocha la tête, ses pensées étaient floues et elle se remémorait mes paroles. Je n'avais certes pas été doux avec elle, je l'avais retranché dans ses dernières barrières. J'avais essayé de rester courtois mais son envie de faire souffrir mes proches m'avait mis en colère et je n'avais pas retenu mes mots. J'avais peur d'être allé trop loin et ne savais comment me rattraper, ma culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroître de seconde en seconde. Elle releva la tête, son visage était dévasté mais une nouvelle lueur brillait dans son regard, la flamme de la vengeance. Une nouvelle détermination lui était venue, elle était devenue terrifiante, un sourire malsain lui donnait un air fou. Son regard dur s'assombrissait, je connaissais bien ce côté sombre, rien allait l'arrêter. Son visage pale devenait une arme redoutable, la moindre de ses expressions glacerait le sang de sa victime. Le côté le plus noir de Rose venait de faire son apparition. Quand elle vit son reflet dans mes yeux, son sourire sadique s'élargit.

_« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, je ne tuerai que mes criminels, je ne veux pas devenir le monstre que tu étais. Je ne ferai pas d'esclandre et ferai en sorte que leur mort soit lente et sans éclaboussure de sang. Je sais que je ne résisterai sinon pas à cette tentation et je ne veux pas être contaminé par le moindre de leur atome… _

_-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi et pour ton état. La vengeance va t'apaiser sur le moment mais elle ne comblera pas tes blessures…_

_-Laisse moi en juger par moi-même veux-tu. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour donner des leçons Edward. Carlisle m'a raconté ton exil et ce n'est pas joli joli si tu veux mon avis, je sais très bien gérer ma nouvelle nature alors laisse moi ce plaisir._

_-Je te laisserai te venger mais ne deviens pas le monstre que j'étais. Ne deviens pas comme tous les autres vampires avec leur soif de sang et de pouvoir…_

_-Promis… »_, Dit-elle sur un ton agacé.

Elle était déjà ailleurs, elle planifiait ses exécutions dans les moindres détails, je préférai m'éloigner un peu d'elle pour la laisser avec ses plans macabres. Je pouvais déjà sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche, le venin y coulait déjà à flot. Je pouvais sentir le monstre terré dans l'ombre se tendre devant ma résistance, tant de souvenirs de mon exil me venaient à l'esprit. La peur dans les yeux de mes victimes, leur faible résistance et leur sentiment d'impuissance. Cela m'avaient beaucoup distrait à l'époque et j'en voulais toujours plus, je n'étais jamais rassasié. Tant de vies et tant d'âmes avaient souffert par ma faute, cependant j'avais sauvé tant de vies d'innocents. Ma damnation sera peut-être moins lourde mais je n'y croyais pas trop, cela restait des vies humaines, je ne valais pas mieux que ces monstres.

Alors que je revenais vers elle, elle sentit ma présence et me montra ses funestes pensées. Elle voulait se venger tout en prenant son temps, que ses victimes aient peur de son approche. Elle s'en prendrait d'abord aux sous fifres puis à l'homme à l'accent puis viendrai le tour de Royce. Ses planifications sur ce dernier changeaient de seconde en seconde, elles étaient toutes plus malsaines les unes que les autres. Elles allaient de la pendaison au plus raffiné égorgement en passant bien évidemment par la torture physique et mentale la plus douloureuse que j'eus entendu ou vu de toute mon existence. Mais je comprenais ma sœur, elle avait besoin de cette vengeance. Bien que cette dernière soit stupide, elle lui serait bienfaitrice, enfin je l'espérais tout du moins. J'avais peur que la femme douce qui pouvait se cacher chez Rose ne soit morte. Je présumais de la nature véritable de ma sœur même si je ne l'avais encore jamais vue ou rencontrée.

Il me faudrait avertir mes parents de ses projets tout en leur intimant de la laisser faire, il nous fallait cependant partir pour ne pas paraître suspect. Heureusement que Carlisle devait paraître avoir dix ans de plus car sinon nous aurions dû fournir un motif valable. De plus, il nous avait déjà parlé d'un prochain départ, il nous suffisait donc de l'avancer. Cette idée me fit sourire, ce qui surprit Rose vu la teneur de ses pensées. Je lui fis part de mon plan et elle sourit à son tour avant de me remercier. Elle retourna dans ses plans macabres et je la laissais s'y perdre à sa guise, je lui dis seulement qu'on pouvait retourner dans la maison, nous nous étions absentés une bonne partie de l'après-midi et le soir tombait déjà. Elle déchira ses vêtements, ce qui me surprit.

_« Il faut bien montrer que je suis partie en chasse…_

_-Oui, il te manque juste des traces d'hémoglobine maintenant…_

_-Très drôle »_, siffla-t-elle.

Elle partit pourtant chasser pour avoir une preuve formelle mais elle voulait faire au plus vite et prit dans ses filets un écureuil. Elle s'en mit un peu partout pour montrer que nous n'avions que chasser, ce qui me fit rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant moi pour rentrer chez nous.

Carlisle était déjà rentré quand nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Il nous attendait avec notre mère tout en se tenant la main. Ce simple geste d'affection eut le don de raidir ma sœur, elle était jalouse de cet amour et voulait connaître le sien. En me regardant, elle voyait la solitude incarnée mais également l'objet du désir. Elle avait beau savoir que jamais elle n'aurait sa chance avec moi, elle avait toujours l'espoir de me faire succomber. La tension de Rose était telle que l'atmosphère autour de nous s'était brusquement alourdie. Les deux amoureux sentant cette pression se séparèrent légèrement mais cela n'apaisa rien. On pouvait voir la fureur et la tristesse dans le regard du jeune vampire. De ne pas avoir de compagnon la faisait souffrir et elle faisait partager ses sentiments avec toute la famille. Elle aimait voir les autres culpabiliser et la plaindre. Etre le centre d'attention était le but de son existence. La Rose humaine était de retour, elle cachait ses intentions de vengeance pour le moment pour mieux se concentrer sur nos parents.

Mon humeur qui s'était quelque peu améliorée dans la forêt s'assombrissait de nouveau. Je décidai donc de prendre la parole.

_« Quand avez-vous décidé de déménager ?_

_-Nous n'avons pas encore arrêté de date. Tu sembles préoccupé, tu veux que nous avancions la date ?_

_-Je vais vous laisser discuter »_, dit Rosalie en partant à l'étage._ « Je te laisse leur expliquer la situation. »_, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un petit sourire malsain et moqueur.

Mes parents se tournèrent vers moi quand elle eut disparue de notre vue. Si nous devions discuté autant que ça soit moi qui les informent des intentions de ma sœur vu la nature peu diplomatique de cette dernière.

_« Je pense qu'il serait plus astucieux de partir prématurément…_

_-Je suis certain que tu as des raisons valables pour cela._

_-Nous avons tout d'abord que trop tardé dans cette ville. Et cela tu nous l'as déjà exposé quand tu nous as annoncé notre prochain départ. Ensuite il y a eu la transformation de Rosalie et de toutes les recherches qui se sont ensuivies. Et enfin cette ville lui rappelle beaucoup trop de souvenirs et je pense que pour qu'elle avance et qu'elle s'habitue à nouvelle existence, plus notre départ sera précoce et mieux se sera._

_-Tes raisons sont parfaitement valables. Cependant, il va falloir compter cinq jours pour que je puisse partir du point de vue administratif. Nous avons arrêté notre destination à une petite ville près de Seattle dans l'état de Washington. Le climat est à l'identique d'ici mais avec une couche de nuage quasi constante. »_, Finit-il avec un sourire.

_« Un climat parfait pour nous…_

_-Je me posais une question…_

_-Es tu vraiment parti chassé ? Tes pupilles sont encore toutes dilatées par la soif…_

_-Non, je suis seulement resté tenir compagnie à Rose. D'ailleurs elle m'a fait part de projets dont j'aimerai avec sa permission m'entretenir avec vous._

_-Je vais rester à l'intérieur avec ta sœur. Je n'ai pas encore le besoin de me nourrir. Partez tous les deux, ce sera une sorte de sortie entre hommes, comme au bon vieux temps. »_, Nous informa Esmé tout en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous nous regardâmes et partîmes ensemble. A peine avions nous atteint la lisière de la forêt que Carlisle brulait de pensées concernant une idylle entre Rose et moi.

_« Tu sembles bien apprécier Rosalie._

_-Dans la mesure du possible. Disons que je prends sur moi pour que notre cohabitation se fasse au mieux. »_, Lui répondis-je. Il reprit notre conversation à voix haute.

_« Pourtant je pensais qu'il y avait eu un rapprochement entre vous cette après-midi…_

_-Rosalie voulait que je t'entretienne de ses projets pour que nous la laissions les réaliser… » . « les exécuter plutôt »_, pensai-je.

_« Tu voulais dire un autre mot à la place de réaliser vu la grimace qui t'a trahi…_

_-Tu te souviens quand tu as trouvé Rose, elle était dans un état déplorable et seule sa transformation la sauverait. Elle revenait d'une visite chez une amie chez qui elle avait pris connaissance de son désir d'avoir un enfant. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a posé la question sur notre impossibilité d'enfanter. Elle l'a très mal pris et je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps peut-être même son éternité pour qu'elle s'y fasse. C'est une des raisons qui m'est venu pour que nous quittions plus rapidement cette ville._

_-Si tu me fais toute cette introduction, c'est qu'il y a une raison bien précise et que tu penses que je vais avoir du mal à l'assimiler._

_-Elle souhaite une vengeance dans les règles. Je sais que c'est un peu abrupt mais je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer avec plus de douceur. _

_-Elle veut les tuer… Je ne crois pas que ça l'aide à mieux s'accepter. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_-Pour elle, ce sera une étape déterminante… Je sais que cette idée ne te plaît pas mais je t'assure que ça ne peut que l'aider et notre soutien également. Si nous ne la laissons pas faire, elle risque de devenir une vraie sauvageonne pour les cent ans qui approchent. Elle m'a promis que ce serait les seuls humains qu'elle tuerait dans son éternité et tu peux me croire, je lui fais confiance sur ce point. Elle maitrise totalement sa soif. Elle ne désire pas devenir le monstre sanguinaire que j'étais._

_-J'ai seulement peur qu'elle aille trop loin…_

_-Elle ne veut pas être contaminé par leur sang, leur mort ne sera pas douce mais elle ne sera pas sanglante…_

_-Elle tuera quand même des âmes…_

_-Des âmes damnées qui ne ressentent aucune culpabilité, bien au contraire. Royce a eu ce qu'il désirait. Une femme fragile à sa merci et qu'il a tué et meurtri. Il y pensait depuis leur première rencontre, c'est un esprit sadique et maladif…_

_-Si tel est son choix, je la laisserai faire mais il nous faudra garder un œil sur Rose notamment sur les conséquences de ses actes et sur l'après des meurtres…_

_-Nous serons tous là pour l'épauler au moment voulu. »_

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur après nous être nourri de cerfs des environs et annonçâmes notre prochain départ ainsi que les intentions de Rosalie à Esmé, qui le prit plutôt avec inquiétude mais nous lui assurions notre surveillance vis-à-vis de ma jeune sœur. Elle sourit timidement tandis que la concernée arrivait près de nous avec appréhension. Elle avait peur de la réaction des parents, son visage changea d'expression quand elle sut leur accord. Elle m'était reconnaissante et me remerciait de l'aide que je lui avais apporté.

_« Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que nous partions le plus rapidement. Rosalie, ne les attaque pas avant que nous soyons partis et attend un certain lapse de temps pour que nous soyons écarté de cette affaire. »_

Elle acquiesça et partis regrouper ses affaires, elle avait décidé durant notre absence de faire un tour à son ancien domicile pour faire une surprise à son bien aimé. Je grimaçai face à son stratagème, elle allait voler sa robe de mariée pour mieux lui faire payer son viol. Elle attendrait d'avoir tué les autres pour s'en prendre à lui, il devait avoir peur. Ce que nul doute il ressentira vu son peu de courage.

*****

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse foudroyante. Pour un immortel comme moi, les jours se comptaient comme les secondes, parfois ils passaient à une vitesse effrayante alors que d'autres étaient beaucoup trop longs à mon goût. Je ne ressentais rien, j'étais comme anesthésié, seuls de rares évènements me sortaient de cet état endormi. J'essayai de chasser pour me distraire, je croisai de rares couguars et devais donc me contenter des cerfs qui peuplaient la région de Washington. Nous avions emménagés il y a de cela quelques mois, Rose avait tenu sa parole et avait patienté. Son plan était devenu infaillible, seule la méthode d'exécution différait selon les jours. Un jour alors que je regardai par la fenêtre, elle s'installa près de moi et me demanda si elle pouvait attaquer dès à présent, je lui confirmai mais lui disait de mettre au courant Carlisle. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait, elle attendit le retour de notre père pour lui demander sa permission. Elle partit les jours suivants pour mettre en action ses projets, Esmé était partie avec elle. Elle était la seule qui avait les mots justes pour l'aider à se canaliser et retrouver son calme.

Rosalie avait tué déjà six de ses meurtriers quand elle vint de nouveau vers moi. Elle voulait savoir les projets de Royce la concernant, elle ne voulait pas lui procurer une belle mort et c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait que je lui en parle. J'avais vu ses projets le soir où nous nous étions rencontrées chez elle à Rochester.

_« Je sais ce que tu aies venu me demandé »_, lui dis-je en me retournant pour mieux voir ses réactions.

_« Je ne te demande que cette aide, je sais que je te dois la permission pour ma vengeance…_

_-Tu l'aurais obtenu même sans leur accord, tu avais pris la décision de les exécuter et je sais que rien ne t'aurait arrêté. Ce que je vais te dire va te marquer à vie, je te demande de ne pas m'en vouloir pour cela._

_-Je ne te demande que de la franchise…_

_-Il n'a toujours que pour ambition de faire de toi une poupée de chiffon, qui n'aurait plus de goût pour rien et cela rien qu'en te touchant. Il voulait faire avec ton corps des choses osées, innommables et en lisant dans tes souvenirs, j'ai vu qu'il était allé bien plus loin. Il voulait jouer avec ton corps et te rendre aigrie, sans joie, une fille qui n'ait plus le goût de vie. Si tu lui avais donné une fille, il t'aurait battue et laissée sur le trottoir. Sous ses apparences tendres se cache un pervers malade et cruel…_

_-Merci pour m'avoir dit tout cela. »_

Elle partit sur ces mots exécuter son sinistre destin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Les Volturis**

Les jours passaient à un rythme beaucoup trop lent à mon goût. Le temps anesthésiait mes pensées et je me sentais dérivé dans cet océan de solitude que je ressentais. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assis dans le salon, j'avais perdu la notion de cadre temporel. Mes yeux fixaient un point au loin, le paysage m'était neutre, je n'attendais qu'une chose, un évènement qui puisse enfin me sortir de cette mélancolie. J'avais l'impression de tomber sans jamais voir la fin de cette chute. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que l'ennui. Les secondes s'écoulaient à une fréquence de compte goute, j'avais l'impression de dormir tout en sachant que je ne le pouvais pas. Si seulement je pouvais rêver mais mon cerveau n'était qu'une masse de coton qui ne répondait pas. J'étais vide et rien ne pouvait m'aider à me relever, à me sortir de ce néant qui avait pris part et qui dominait à présent mon existence.

Cela faisait une semaine que Rose avait accompli don sinistre dessein. Elle était revenue le sourire aux lèvres et se repassait inlassablement la mise à mort de Royce dans son esprit. Il avait vu ses amis de fortune se faire tuer un par un et il savait que le prochain était sa propre personne. Il avait tout fait pour empêcher son destin d'arriver et s'était enfermé dans une chambre forte gardée par deux jeunes gens, armés et assez imposants pour des mortels. Ma sœur avait eu l'idée sournoise de l'aborder dans sa robe de mariée et elle s'était glissée à l'intérieur de son ancienne chambre pour s'en emparer. Elle avait tué en toute discrétion les gardiens et avait fait sauter les gonds de la porte blindée. Royce King II n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite à cause de la peur et de la fatigue, il n'avait plus dormi depuis le meurtre de son ami le sudiste. Elle l'avait trouvé tapi derrière son bureau, elle n'avait eu qu'à l'écarter pour tenir à pleine main sa proie. Sa victime avait beau crier, personne ne l'entendrait et ne viendrait à son secours. Elle avait alors mis en action toutes les idées salaces qui avaient germé dans l'esprit de ce vermisseau lors de leur premier entretien. Elle me les avait demandés pour mieux préparer sa vengeance et je lui avais fait part avec dégout de tous les répugnants fantasmes de cet homme. Elle les avait accomplis à la lettre et allait tout en intensité, le pouls de sa victime à cause de l'excitation mais aussi de sa peur dominante était devenu erratique. Il avait mis un certain temps avant de reconnaitre sa fiancée défunte et disparue, son cœur s'était emballé de plus en plus, elle l'avait pris alors au niveau de sa poitrine et avait serré fort jusqu'à ce que ses os se brisent et que les vaisseaux principaux se rompent. Elle avait attendu la fin de la terrible mort de son amant, elle l'avait vu suffoqué et en avait ri. Royce King II était mort d'une hémorragie interne, les médecins en conclurent que dans l'état du bureau, il avait du recevoir le meuble en pleine cage thoracique.

Depuis son retour, elle se gardait de me faire partager ses pensées car elle aimait me voir seul. C'était pour elle le résultat de mon égoïsme, de mon attitude blessante envers elle et la conséquence de mes rejets envers sa personne et ses faveurs quotidiennes. Cependant mon manque d'attention la blessait. En effet elle ne vivait que pour être le centre de notre attention, elle aimait se faire remarquer, se sentir importante et être la plus belle, la plus désirable des vampires. Ma solitude et mon renfermement étaient pour elle un échec et une entrave à sa réussite. Dès qu'elle passait dans le salon et qu'elle me voyait assis à la même place, il lui venait une multitude de noms d'oiseaux auxquels je correspondais selon ses critères.

Mes parents, quant à eux, s'inquiétaient de mon état. Cela leur rappelait que trop bien mon comportement avant que je ne parte. Ils voulaient éviter un nouveau départ, ils n'osaient m'aborder de peur de me voir de mauvaises humeurs ou de voir simplement mon aphasie. Je croyais surtout que c'était mon manque de réaction qui allait les perturber. Un jour, Carlisle décida enfin à me sortir de ma catatonie et me demanda de le suivre, ce que je fis. Nous sortîmes en silence et parcourûmes une certaine distance dans les bois environnants.

_« Tu sembles lointain depuis quelques temps… Tu compte nous informer bientôt d'un nouveau départ ?_

_-Je ne compte plus repartir Carlisle. J'ai bien assez souffert de votre absence à mes côtés. Je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiéter maman et toi mais ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe beaucoup trop lentement et je ne peux rien faire pour l'accélérer… mon esprit est parti ailleurs pour compenser mon impatience et mon corps ne répondait plus à rien. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de chasser ou de me distraire, je le faisais pas pur ennui. Je me sens mal de te faire partager cela…_

_-Cela ne me gêne aucunement, c'est même mieux que tu les partages et je suis heureux d'être cette personne…_

_-Tu sais j'aurai pu rester comme cela encore longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas sorti de mes songes. As-tu déjà ressenti ce vide ?_

_-Bien sûr et cela durant plusieurs décennies, je voyageais pour m'occuper mais rien ne m'apaisait. Je crois que c'est le fait d'aimer mon métier et de t'avoir rencontré au fond de cet hôpital qui m'a fait sortir de cette aphasie._

_-Merci de me dire cela… _

_-Ne nous refais plus cela, c'est assez dur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider. On s'est senti impuissant avec ta mère, tu l'as d'ailleurs blessé inconsciemment et Rose est froissée par ton attitude… il faudrait que tu leur présente des excuses individuelles…_

_-Je le ferai. Et pour ce qui est de Rosalie, je pense que la faire mijoter, lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas le centre du monde lui sera bénéfique…_

_-C'est vrai que c'est digne d'un parfait gentleman »_, me sourit-il.

Je rendis alors les armes.

_« Très bien, je le ferai. Attend, tu sembles préoccupé et tu me fermes tes pensées, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_-Je l'expliquerai devant tout le monde. »_

Nous rentrâmes en prenant notre temps, Carlisle me regardait souvent du coin de l'œil. Je le rassurai avant d'entrer de nouveau dans notre demeure. Mon père appela chacun des membres de notre clan et nous demanda de nous réunir à la salle à manger. Esmé me regardait avec attention, quant à Rosalie, fidèle à elle-même, elle passa devant moi avec un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux. Quand je franchis le seuil de cette salle, je me mis à sourire sachant l'ironie de son existence. Elle n'était là que pour montrer un semblant d'appartenance à la vie humaine mais pourtant aucun humain n'oserait jamais se risquer dans une crique remplie de vampires. Une grande table y était disposée, elle n'était qu'un objet de décoration car nous n'y mangions jamais. Nous nous y installâmes et Carlisle prit la parole.

_« Il y a quelques temps que j'aimerai vous informer de la venue d'amis à moi. Ils m'ont contacté il y a quelques jours. Ils viennent d'Alaska et comprennent trois sœurs, ils se nomment les Denalis. Leur créatrice a été tuée à cause de la légende des enfants immortels… »_

A cette simple évocation, nous nous raidîmes. Les enfants immortels n'avaient pas laissé une bonne impression dans notre monde. Des vampires mâtures avaient un besoin d'assouvir leur manque de maternité et avaient créé de véritables monstres. Beaucoup plus assoiffés qu'une population adulte, ils étaient devenus un fléau. Leur bouille d'anges était leur pire arme, un simple sourire charmait la victime. Beaucoup trop de sang avait coulé à cause de ces créatures et les Volturis étaient intervenus avant que notre nature soit révélée. Je ne savais rien de ce clan italien mais je savais qu'il formait une famille royale et qu'il avait forgé les règles de notre monde. Avant eux, nous n'étions que des animaux et une vraie anarchie régnait sur la Terre. Nos lois étaient simples, nous devions à tout prix garder notre existence dans le secret, nous ne devions pas nous nourrir à outrance et nous exposer au regard humain sous peine de mourir. J'avais observé la raideur de Rose, nous ne lui avions jamais parlé des enfants immortels, j'en conclus qu'Esmé avait dû lui en parler lors de leurs voyages à Rochester.

_« Bien sûr, les Volturis ont eu vent de cette affaire et l'ont exécutée. Tanya, Irina et Kate ne s'en sont jamais remises et sont maintenant très observatrices des lois et les appliquent à la règle. Peu de temps après vinrent s'ajouter Carmen et son compagnon Eleazar. Leur histoire est très belle, Eleazar était un garde des Volturis et c'est grâce à l'amour de Carmen qu'il est parti et qu'il a pris sa liberté. Il a toujours eu foi et la garde, il croit en la mission du clan italien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire concernant les italiens, c'est qu'ils sont très respectueux des arts et de la science, par contre ils ne croient pas en la nature humaine. Rien ne les divertie plus que la chasse et encore les trois chefs Aro, Caïus et Marcus sont sédentaires et ils demandent à leur garde d'aller leur apporter leur met de choix. Aro est le plus aimable et le plus cultivé des vampires que je connaisse et je le respecte même si sa façon de considérer les hommes n'est pas celle que j'espérais pour un grand vampire comme lui… Pour revenir aux Denalis, Eleazar est resté très longtemps au service des Volturis car il possède le don de capter et d'identifier les dons qui l'entourent, Aro est un fervent admirateur des talents rares et il envoyait mon ami parcourir la planète à la recherche de l'être d'exception… »_

Rose ne fut que plus attentive à ses mots, le conte de Carlisle l'ennuyait à mourir mais le fait qu'Eleazar ait un don l'intriguait et la rendait impatiente. Elle voulait savoir si elle possédait un don et s'il était centré sur sa beauté notamment, elle ne voulait qu'une confirmation car elle en était certaine d'en posséder un. Quant à moi, le temps allait me paraître long, je n'attendais qu'une chose et cet évènement était proche : j'allais rencontre un Volturi et je voulais tout savoir de ce clan, de nos origines et j'étais certain que notre futur invité allait m'y aider.

_« je ne ressens qu'un profond respect pour Aro et ses frères et mon amitié envers eux est ont créé les règles sans qui notre monde ne serait que chaos. Ils nous dirigent avec une certaine clémence mais également avec une poigne de fer. Nul ne peut résister aux Volturis sans risque de se faire détruire. Il y a les membres permanents qui restent à vie au côté des frères et il y a des gardes non permanents qui comme Eleazar peuvent partir quand bon leur semble. Les permanents sont les plus dangereux, ils possèdent des talents que vous n'oserez jamais imaginer et sont de redoutables combattants. Aro est très curieux, il est d'un caractère assez doux et aime s'entourer de bonne compagnie. Il possède un don similaire à toi Edward, il peut lire les âmes mais il peut lire la totalité des pensées qui ont meublé ton esprit mais il est limité à ses paumes de main, il faut donc un contact avec le vampire ou l'humain. _

_-Quand est-ce qu'arrivent nos invités ? »_, Demanda Esmé.

« _D'ici la fin de la semaine. »_

A ces mots, mes parents sortirent de la salle pour s'occuper individuellement des papiers administratifs de l'hôpital et de peinture. Rosalie s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand je la priai de rester, le moment était venu de lui présenter des excuses.

_« Tiens, Monsieur Edward est sorti de sa transe et a retrouvé la parole… Tu es sorti de ton monde, c'est bien, tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester, c'était des vacances au moins…_

_-Je vois que tu as toujours gardé ton amabilité. Je voulais simplement te présenter mes excuses, je sais que je n'ai pas été de compagnie agréable ces derniers temps…_

_-Tu peux le dire et pour ce qui est de tes excuses, il va t'en falloir plus pour que je les accepte. Ce n'est pas en faisant quelques rond de jambes que je vais passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu m'aies ignoré et que tu te sois montré grossier…_

_-Je me suis montré grossier ? _

_-Oui tout à fait, mais il y a de cela quelques semaines alors que tu m'accompagnais dans les bois…_

_-Tu méritais grandement mes reproches et je ne m'excuserai pas de ces faits-là. Il te fallait entendre tous tes défauts, tu n'as toujours pas changé et si tu continue comme cela, personne ne t'appréciera comme tu l'étais lors de ta vie humaine. Je ne m'excuserai aucunement pour ces propos, je viens près de toi aujourd'hui pour mon comportement depuis une semaine et rien d'autre…_

_-Et que veux-tu exactement que je les accepte aussi vite ? Tu peux toujours rêver mon cher. Et maintenant j'aimerai prendre congé de ta personne aussi déplaisante soit-elle à mes yeux._

_-Et bien que fais tu encore là à m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux partir… »_

Elle partit se réfugier dans son sanctuaire pour se contempler devant son miroir. Elle était vraiment furieuse et je n'avais rien fait pour améliorer son humeur. Je ne devais pas regretter mes mots mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle ajouta au loin mais simplement par le biais de la pensée que si je voulais qu'elle accepte mes excuses, je lui devrais un service plus tard. Cela me rendit encore plus amer, ne lui avais-je pas rendu ce service en plaidant sa cause il y a des jours de cela ? Rosalie était vraiment une personne peu aimable, égoïste et narcissique. Tout devait tourner autour d'elle et cela m'épuisait de voir qu'elle réussissait à manipuler mes parents, je serais bien le seul à lui résister. Je me rendis à reculons vers le refuge de ma mère, la cuisine. Bien que l'on ne s'en serve pas, elle aimait cet endroit simplement pour l'esprit convivial qui en ressortait. Elle aimait y peindre, toute son inspiration était décupler en ce lieu. Quand je décidai enfin d'entrer, elle me sourit pour m'encourager et vint se serrer contre moi. J'aimais son contact, j'avais l'impression que l'air était plus doux à son contact.

_« Je suis désolé de la peine que j'ai pu te causer à cause de mon mutisme…_

_-J'ai eu l'impression de te perdre une seconde fois… Tu compte repartir… ?_

_-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Les années sans votre présence ont été les plus longues et les plus noires de mon existence. Je ne compte plus repartir, si tu savais tous les combats que j'ai dû mener pour ne pas revenir tout de suite et je regrette toutes ces défaites. J'aurai dû mener ma vie vers vous bien plus tôt…_

_-Je n'ai pas compris qu'est-ce qui t'avais mené à cet état de catatonie… j'ai eu très peur d'avoir perdu mon fils…_

_-Je n'avais plus de notion de temps et je voulais que l'éternité pas plus vite. Je n'ai même pas senti les tourments que je vous infligeais, je ne peux que m'en excuser…_

_-Tes excuses étaient bien acceptées et cela bien avant que tu ne franchisses cette porte. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir mon chéri. »_

Je la serrai encore plus dans les bras, elle se recula et me fit un baiser sur le front avant de repartir à ses occupations. Je partais de mon côté en direction de l'étage, quand j'eus passé la porte de Rosalie, je pus entendre ses remarques cinglantes à mon sujet.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon… c'est attendrissant de t'entendre pleurer dans les jupes d'Esmé… ça t'a fait du bien Edward chéri… »_

Il ne fallait pas que je réplique, pour elle me mettre en colère était un jeu, une sorte de revanche pour mon désintérêt de sa personne. Je passais outre et continuai mon chemin. Je me mis à regarder au plafond et je vis la vieille croix que le père biologique de Carlisle avait sculptée quand me vint l'idée de poser quelques questions à mon mentor. Alors que j'arrivais sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, il me dit d'entrer.

_« Tu désires me parler_

_-Je voudrai m'entretenir avec toi sur le sujet des Volturis. Je sais que tu m'en as déjà légèrement parlé mais cela m'intrigue._

_-Approche… »_

Il vint vers moi et m'accompagna près d'un immense tableau. Il devait dater de la Renaissance, il représentait une scène de l'Antiquité. Il était très coloré et abordait une fête païenne. Des dieux au loin regardaient la décadence. L'un d'eux retint mon intention, ses cheveux d'or formaient de légères anglaises, son regard triste et protecteur montrait sa différence d'avec les autres divinités. Je me tournai vers mon père et il me comprit, il confirma son identité. Il était bien ce dieu triste et aimant.

_« Tu vois cette personnalité avec les cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissent blancs. Je te présente Caïus, il a épousé sa première et seule création. Il est peut-être celui qui est le plus franc du clan, il ne cache pas ses intentions de guerre. Il est le plus froid de tous, le plus cynique. Il n'a que du mépris pour l'espèce humaine et notre race. D'ailleurs il ne m'a jamais bien accepté du fait de mon alimentation, je lui paraissais bizarre et dangereux. Il a eu une légère mésaventure il y a quelques siècles, alors qu'il chassait il a croisé un enfant de la lune et a failli y rester. Depuis cette histoire, tu peux comprendre pourquoi les loups-garous ne sont plus si nombreux, on dit même qu'ils ont disparus. Il est revenu à Volterra encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était avant. Je ne le connaissais pas à l'époque et ce n'est que bien plus tard que je l'ai croisé. J'essayais de ne pas trop être à ses côtés pour ne pas lui être désagréable. Je ne le connais que très peu mais les seuls où je le vis à l'œuvre, j'ai pu constater que son avis est implacable, il ne désire que destruction, guerre et chair… »_

Il me montra un autre personnage, il avait une chevelure brune tirant vers le roux, son regard était celui d'un être ennuyé.

« _C'est Marcus, il a vécu il y a quelques siècles une séparation horrible. Il était marié à la sœur d'Aro et en était aussi éperdument amoureux que je le suis actuellement d'Esmé. Sa femme était considérée comme une rivale par celle de Caïus et fut éliminée par elle. Il ne s'en est jamais remis, il aurait pu partir de chez les Volturis mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul donc il resta par dépit. Il ne participe guère à la vie autour de lui, il est assez renfermé et ne respire que l'ennui. il a le don de ressentir les liens et les sentiments qui unissent deux êtres et c'est pour cela que Aro a décidé de le garder près de lui… »_

Il se tourna vers moi et je compris tout de suite qu'il avait attendu tout le récit pour mieux introduire le personnage le plus important de la peinture. Il ne prit même pas la peine de me montrer l'élément restant. Il était brun, les cheveux longs et lisses, son regard était imposant, toute sa personne l'était. On pouvait sentir son importance, sa suprématie sur le monde des vivants mais aussi sur les autres dieux. Tout en lui n'était que finesse et prestige, on ne pouvait que l'admirer.

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire l'identité du dernier personnages sur le balcon. Il est le plus important des vampires de notre monde, toute en lui n'est que majesté. Je ne peux que te faire partager mon respect pour sa personne. Il a un don très particulier dont je vous ai fait part tout à l'heure, tu peux mieux le comprendre que quiconque. Il est très cultivé et très attrayant, il aime la science et les arts mais je ne peux que pleurer sa façon de considérer l'espèce humaine. Il ne considère l'humain que pour la nourriture et aime se nourrir de la vie de sa proie avant d'en faire son repas. Il a été très surpris quand je lui ai fait part de mes intentions, j'allais contre ma nature selon lui et partir vers le monde sauvage de l'Amérique n'était pas ce qu'il espérait vu ma finesse comme il le disait. Il ne voyait pas ce que je voyais de distrayant dans ce continent de bruts mais il ne m'a jamais proposé de devenir l'un d'entre eux._

_-Tu penses que tu aurais accepté si tel avait été le cas._

_-Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'aurai pas pu supporter leur façon de dénigrer l'espèce humaine, ni être sédentaire et encore moins me faire à leur mode de chasse et de proies. Je ne peux que regretter la compagnie de l'esprit cultivé d'Aro, il sait vraiment beaucoup de choses et aime les partager. Avec ses 3000 ans d'expérience, il a une façon de voir la naissance des connaissances d'une manière originale et très calquée sur la réalité. C'est passionnant d'être en sa compagnie et je pense qu'il serait heureux de savoir que j'ai décidé enfin à me faire des compagnons. A l'époque, je ne voulais aucunement abréger une vie et c'est je pense toujours pour cette raison que je refuse de transformer une personne en pleine santé et ayant toutes ses facultés. Il est très intéressé sur les dons et je pense que s'il te croisait, il ne voudrait pas se séparer de toi et tu n'aurais plus que le choix entre notre famille et son clan…_

_-Je choisirai sans hésitation notre famille_

_-Tu sais le pouvoir a quelque chose de très attractif et cela Aro te le fait bien comprendre. De plus, il a un talent de persuasion or du commun, rien qu'à la tonalité de sa voix, on est facilement envouté et il peut très bien usé des talents de ses gardes pour te garder auprès de lui…_

_-Quels talents ?_

_-Et bien on dit que certains sont doués pour manipuler les sentiments au sein du clan pour renforcer leurs liens et peuvent les inverser chez un clan autre. Par exemple, il pourrait faire en sorte que nous devenions antagonistes. »_

Ces dernières paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup violent porté à l'estomac. Je n'en revenais pas et tout cela pour la quête du pouvoir, je ne voulais en aucun cas me séparer de ma famille et il fallait pour cela que je ne rencontre jamais cet italien. Carlisle me fit sortir de mes pensées.

_« Tu sais je pense que tu pourrais bien entendre avec Aro même si tu as un caractère bien à toi qu'il déplorerait. Vous êtes tout deux cultivés et vous avez soif de connaissance. Vous avez des dons similaires et je pense que s'il te connaissait, il voudrait faire de toi l'un des siens. Je pense qu'avec toi à leur côté, ils deviendraient encore plus puissants et menaçants…_

_- Je ne pense pas que faire partie d'un clan où on ne veut que pouvoir et que l'on tourne en dérision les autres soit à mon goût. Je ne veux plus redevenir le monstre que j'étais donc je ne me nourrirai plus de sang humain, j'en ai beaucoup trop souffert. De plus, je ne pourrais jamais vous quitter et partir vers une famille où je devrai plier l'échine et exécuter un ordre quelconque. _

_-Je retrouve bien mon fils dans ces propos, j'ai eu peur un moment que tu ne sois attiré par leur compagnie…_

_- Je ne suis venu te voir que pour éclairer ma curiosité sur leur personnalité mais rien de plus. J'aimerai connaître nos origines et savoir le pourquoi de notre existence._

_-Je n'ai malheureusement pas les réponses à cette question et je pense qu'ils l'ont peut-être. Je n'en suis pas certain cependant._

_-Je te remercie de m'avoir accordé de ton attention, je vais te laisser._

_-Edward, si je peux me permettre. Ne te poses pas trop de questions, je m'en suis pas mal posé et même j'ai réfléchis à celles dont tu poses actuellement et je n'ai pas encore de réponses._

_-Merci… »_

Je me tournai vers la sortie et partis vers ma chambre. Je parcourus les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la solitude mais j'y allais avec plus d'entrain vu que j'avais trouvé enfin un sens pour cette attente. Je ne pouvais que penser à la discussion que je venais d'entretenir avec Carlisle. Tout dans les Volturis m'intriguaient mais jamais je ne voudrai faire partit de ce clan. J'étais né dans le clan où je voulais être et où je voulais rester. Je ne pouvais que savoir que la personnalité d'Aro devait être fourbe. En entendant les pensées d'autrui, on se forme assez rapidement une carapace que l'on sait entretenir. Je savais très bien que l'on pouvait très bien ne pas penser ce que l'on disait et je pensais que le chef des italiens devait jouer à ce jeu-là. Toutes les pensées positives de Carlisle a son sujet pouvait se révéler tellement fausses et j'avais fortement l'impression que ce devait être le cas.

*****

Les jours passaient plus rapidement en fin de semaine. Je ne faisais que de me repasser ma conversation sur les italiens et je me faisais de plus en plus à l'idée de la fourberie d'Aro. Je craignais en cette vérité car notre monde était gouverné par sa personnalité et si c'était vraiment la vérité alors nous ne serions que des pantins dans les mains de ce monstre. Il n'aurait aucune hésitation à détruire un clan quelconque qu'il considère dangereux et n'aurait aucune limite pour convoiter son prochain. Il me fallait en discuter avec Eleazar car il avait côtoyé les Volturis au plus profond de leur administration puisqu'il avait été un garde. Il devait connaître la véritable nature de leur chef.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que j'avais passé le restant de la semaine. Elle s'acheva bientôt et c'est avec une certaine impatience qui me rendait irritable que vint enfin l'instant de la délivrance. J'entendis des roues qui quittaient la chaussée principale et qui venaient dans notre direction par un sentier forestier. Les Denalis arrivaient.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Les Denalis**

Je descendis rapidement de ma chambre et j'arrivai au moment où Carlisle ouvrait la porte. Ma sœur et ma mère se trouvaient dans le salon et étaient nerveuses de rencontrer ces inconnus. Bien que mon mentor nous ait dit qu'ils étaient des amis de longue date, notre nature nous rappelait de nous méfier.

Quatre femmes et un homme attendaient sur le pas de notre porte, ils étaient tout sourire de retrouver leur ami de longue date. Carlisle les avait rencontrés lors d'une de ses parties de chasse en Alaska. Il était tombé sur un loup assez imposant et au moment où il allait attaquer, il avait senti une présence vampirique aux alentours. Il avait alors laissé sa proie et il avait vu une femme blond vénitien se jetait à son tour sur ce spécimen canin. Après avoir dégusté ce chien sauvage, la vampire s'était présentée comme étant Tanya et avait amené mon père auprès des siens. Il était resté une décennie en leur compagnie avant de partit pour Chicago où il m'avait trouvé.

Carlisle m'avait fait partager ses souvenirs quand il avait ouvert la porte, il était tellement heureux de les retrouver et qu'il n'avait pu retenir ce flot de souvenirs. Il s'écarta pour les faire rentrer, chacun des convives le prit dans leurs bras avant de se tourner vers moi puis le reste de ma famille.

D'abord vint Tanya, c'était un beau spécimen de notre espèce avec de longs cheveux blond vénitiens comportant des reflets de couleur fraise. Elle avait de grands yeux de biche ambrés, un corps avec des formes généreuses dont elle savait jouer. Elle aimait mettre son corps en valeur dans des vêtements montrant ses atouts, elle était comme Rose et aimait être le centre de l'attention de la gente masculine. Quand elle me vit, je pus être témoin de ses pensées malsaines et de son coup de foudre soudain pour ma personne. Elle voulait jouer avec moi tel le chat avec sa souris, ses idées étaient très clairs, je serais le prochain de ses amants. Je dus retenir mon rictus de dégoût, nous ne nous connaissions même pas qu'elle voulait déjà des affinités avec ma personne. Elle n'était pas du tout mon genre et rien que ces strictes pensées me révulsèrent, je n'allais pas tomber ans son jeu. Décidément j'avais des soucis avec les femmes, notamment de mon espèce. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes ? Leurs hormones les travaillaient toujours ? Entre Rosalie et maintenant Tanya, il allait falloir que je joue fin et que je les éconduise une bonne fois pour toute.

Puis vinrent Kate et Irina. Kate avait les cheveux blonds, raides qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle était plutôt frêle mais son regard montrait sa personnalité plutôt imposante et sadique. Je pus savoir qu'elle avait le don d'émettre de l'électricité avec ses mains, elle essayait de s'exercer à extrapoler son pouvoir sur tout son corps et elle n'y arrivait que très rarement. Irina, quant à elle, était une personne plutôt solitaire, secrète mais elle avait un côté pervers qu'elle testait sur ces nombreux amants humains. Les trois sœurs aimaient exercer leur talent de séduction jusqu'à la limite de leur résistance à l'odeur du sang et du plaisir. Elles avaient eu de nombreux spécimens mâles dans leur lit et aucun n'avait survécu jusqu'au matin.

Finalement vint un couple or du commun, ils avaient une peau pâle mais pas aussi pâle que la notre, c'était un vestige de leur origine humaine passée. Ils devaient venir d'un pays latin, leur prestance et leur accent en étaient les témoins. Elle devait être Carmen et lui Eleazar. Il formait un couple énigmatique, elle avait plutôt l'air maternel comme Esmé et possédait un charme hispanique très prononcé, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et un regard envoutant. Eleazar était plutôt réservé, un regard sévère qui cachait une personnalité très douce, il croyait en la mission des Volturis et il était fier d'avoir porté leurs couleurs. Tout en lui appelait au respect et à la discipline pourtant il était secondaire dans la vie du clan des Denalis.

_« Carlisle, cela faisait si longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps_

_-Tanya, je suis content de te voir. Toujours aussi ravissante ma chère, toi et tes sœurs devaient en profité avec vos cobayes._

_-Malheureusement, ils ne tiennent jamais que quelques heures, »_ rit Kate.

Une boule à l'estomac se forma, je trouvais leur comportement assez insultant et assez dégradant. Elles essayaient par tous les moyens d'avoir une descendance et elles comprirent bien vite qu'elles étaient devenues stériles. Malgré cela, elles avaient découvert les plaisirs de la chair et ne pouvaient se résoudre d'arrêter leur lubie. Chaque mois, de nombreux humains finissaient dans leur lit et mouraient peu de temps après avoir connu la passion. Elles mettaient en application le proverbe qui dit que toute passion est un poison mortel. Leurs pratiques m'écœuraient, il fallait être fou pour côtoyer d'aussi près les humains et aller jusqu'au bout. Seules de fortes personnalités et un fort contrôle de soi amenaient jusqu'à une conduite aussi extrême. Mes pensées furent stoppées lors de mes présentations auprès du nouveau clan.

_« Mais qui est donc ce jeune homme à croquer ? j'en ferai bien mon dessert…_

_-Tanya, je te présente Edward, mon fils._

_-Vraiment mignon, es-tu marié mon jeune ami ?_

_-Il ne l'est pas…_

_-Tant mieux. Ravie de te connaître Edward, nous allons très bien nous entendre tous les deux…_

_-Enchanté Edward »_, dirent le reste du clan.

Je sentais que j'allais trouver les jours prochains très longs en compagnie de Tanya. Eleazar s'était arrêté à mon côté et me regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité.

_« Ton don est très intéressant jeune ami. Aro serait ravi de faire ta connaissance. Mon cher Carlisle, il va te falloir escrimer pour que le clan italien ne prenne pas ton compagnon. Il recherche à travers le monde des talents comme possède ton fils. En l'ayant à leur côté, plus rien ne leur résisterait. Il est si complémentaire de mon ancien maître, où l'as-tu donc trouvé ?_

_-Dans un hôpital de Chicago, il mourrait de la grippe espagnole._

_-Nous allons très bien nous entendre toi et moi jeune Edward. Nous sommes des créatures rares tout deux… »_

Il me regarda pendant encore un certain temps puis se rapprocha avec le reste de ses compagnes vers le reste de ma famille. Esmé regardait les Denalis d'un regard bien veillant, tous les proches de son mari faisait partie de la famille. Les sœurs l'appréciaient car elle ne pourrait pas leur ravir leurs futurs amants et ne voyaient pas en elle une rivale contrairement à Rosalie. Cette dernière ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette nouvelle arrivée. Voir Tanya me charmait ouvertement l'avait mis or d'elle et en voyant mon expression neutre et peu intéressé, elle se mit en place un plan dans lequel elle ferait espérer cette rivale envers mon égard. J'étais vraiment la cible de toutes les hormones des célibataires vampiriques environnantes. Je dus me résigner à cette idée malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'enchante guère. Les présentations des sœurs avec Rose furent glaciales et mirent tout le monde mal à l'aise concernant les jours à venir. Elles allaient toutes rivaliser en beauté et en en pratique de séduction.

L'attention de Tanya fut vite revenue sur ma personne, elle s'approchait lentement de moi et voulait commencer à mettre sa technique de séduction en action. Elle n'avait vraiment rien écouté de notre discussion d'avec Eleazar et ne savait donc pas pour mon don. J'avais envie de rigoler face à sa bêtise mais cela l'aurait blessé. De plus, Rosalie voulait vraiment que je sois de son côté pour berner la prédatrice. Comme cette plaisanterie allait me changer de mon quotidien, j'étais en plein dilemme entre mettre de côté ma chevalerie et être du côté de ma famille ou bien être du côté de Tanya et avoir les foudres de Rose en réponse. Je préférai ne pas prendre part au jeu et laisser ces deux femmes s'entretuer malgré que je sois leur victime.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées sans que je sois importuné par l'une des prédatrices, j'avais eu de longues discussions avec les membres du clan Denali à l'exception de Tanya. Je ne voulais pas lui tendre une perche et être attaché à sa personne, j'en avais bien assez d'être le seul objet de ses pensées et de devoir lire ses désirs si bruyants. Rose me regardait du coin de l'œil et le fait que je n'accorde aucune attention à sa rivale la faisait sourire, elle se sentait victorieuse et me remerciait de ne pas la blesser. Je dus lui montrer ma gêne en faisant un léger sourire en coin mais je ne la trompais guère car seule une grimace s'inscrit sur mon visage.

Je m'excusai auprès de tout le monde et sortis prendre l'air. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, je voulais m'échapper de ces deux femmes fatales et de toute cette tension qui m'environnait. Je ne sentais même plus le vent dans mes cheveux, plus rien n'arrivait à me calmer. Elles avaient en l'espace de quelques instants fait de ma vie un enfer. Décidemment je n'avais pas de chance avec la gente féminine, devoir supporter les pensées et les désirs des humaines je pouvais un minimum le comprendre mais d'avoir ma sœur et maintenant une cousine éloignée sur mon dos, je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Il me fallait m'isoler et c'est pour cela que je me réfugiai dans une clairière qui m'avait remémoré celle de St Louis. Elle est bien plus grande mais tout aussi calme et apaisante. Je m'assis en son centre, le dos contre un sapin. Je fermai les yeux et seul le bruit du ruisseau et de la forêt perturbait le silence mais cela apportait une harmonie et mon être commençait à se détendre. Pourtant les actions et les pensées de mes séductrices me perturbaient encore et la tension revint tout aussi rapidement. Si j'avais été humain à cette heure, j'aurai eu une crise cardiaque sous ses élans et je n'y aurais pas survécu. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je de si spécial ? Je comprenais les élans de ma sœur, elle voulait être le centre de mon attention mais j'étais le seul à lui résister et j'étais donc un défis bien plus intéressant à ses yeux que les humais et vampires qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Elle voyait ma sensibilité puisqu'elle la côtoyait depuis plusieurs mois, elle voulait changer cela pour de la fougue et de la luxure. Elle n'avait jamais été aimé et alors qu'elle était au plus bas, je l'avais soutenu et l'avais mis à l'aise avec sa condition. Je savais qu'elle ne me remercierait jamais mais je savais que je l'avais touchée grâce à cela. Quant à Tanya, je n'avais pu y lire que du désir et elle s'imaginait déjà amoureuse dans mes bras. De plus, comme j'étais de son espèce, elle ne risquait pas de me tuer et elle savait que les expériences sexuelles entre vampires sont bien plus intenses que celles qu'elle avait vécues dans les bras des humains. Elle n'avait été attirée que par ma beauté et n'avait eu d'yeux que pour moi depuis son arrivée. Elle ne voulait pas laissé échapper un mâle dans mon genre, je me sentais à cette pensée comme un morceau de viande sur l'étalage d'un boucher. Elle ne me connaissait même pas mais cela ne la gênait pas, elle se disait qu'elle aurait l'éternité pour cela. Je savais que les relations ne commençaient pas par cela, qu'il fallait se trouver des ressemblances, se connaître et partager des sentiments. Mon pauvre Edward, tu lis beaucoup trop de livres philosophiques et de romans classiques parlant d'amours éternels et du sens de la vie ! Tu vas perdre la tête à te poser trop de questions ! Je soupirai, avant de retourner dans cet enfer, il me fallait évacuer toute cette pression et cela dans les plus brefs délais.

J'avais pu lire lors de mon départ de la compréhension de la part de mon père et d'Eleazar car ils avaient senti tout ce désir qui m'étouffait. Esmé m'avait regardé avec une légère incompréhension mais je savais que Carlisle allait lui expliquer la cause de ma fuite. Il faisait nuit depuis peu, je pouvais sentir encore les faibles éclaircissements qui avaient illuminés quelque peu la journée même si pour ma part, ce fut une journée orageuse. La nuit était noire, une épaisse couche de nuages cachait les étoiles. J'aimais regarder le ciel étoilé mais cette météo médiocre était le mieux pour notre condition d'immortels, nous pouvions sortir sans que nous soyons démasqués. Quand soudain proche de moi, un cri strident éclata. Je savais que c'était de mauvais présages, le hurlement de ce loup beaucoup plus fort que la normale montrait que l'être qui l'avait poussé n'était autre que surnaturel. Mon corps se tendit alors qu'il commençait à peine à faire abstraction de sa persécution féminine et sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levé. Mon instinct me disait de partir au plus vite et c'est ce que je fis. Je partis en direction de notre demeure tout aussi rapidement que je l'avais fait précédemment. J'eus l'impression d'être suivi et je me stoppai dans ma course alors qu'un grondement sortit de ma poitrine, je me mis en position défensive et attendis que mon poursuivant vienne à moi. Un bruit retentit derrière moi, un grondement sorti de nouveau alors que je me jetai sur l'intrus. Quelle ne fut ma réaction quand je vis que c'était Tanya. Mes pensées étaient encore plus incohérentes alors que les siennes étaient de plus en plus obscènes. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose si je voulais avoir un peu de tranquillité lors de leur séjour.

« _Quel Dieu ! Son regard me transperce, comme j'ai chaud ! Et ce courant électrique que je ressens dans tout mon corps, je le veux ici et maintenant ! Je suis certaine qu'il doit être un amant exceptionnel ! »_

Je décidai de l'interrompre à cet instant, je n'en pouvais plus de ces idées obscènes. Elle pensait à divers scénarios dans cette forêt et à des positions acrobatiques.

_« Tanya, il suffit. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous deux, nous ne nous connaissons pas et je n'éprouve rien pour toi et n'éprouverai jamais rien. Ne te fais pas de fausses illusions et n'espère rien de moi. J'aime ma solitude et je ne compte pas remédier à cet état de suite…_

_-Tu sais, on peut toujours faire connaissance après. Donne-nous une chance, tu ne le regretteras pas._

_-J'ai dit non. Fais-toi à cette idée, jamais je ne serai dans tes bras malgré les divers stratagèmes que tu mettras en place et je te demanderai de ne plus avoir d'idées obscènes me concernant, devoir subir tout ton flot de pensées ne me mets pas à l'aise et me donne la migraine…_

_-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Si tu avais été plus attentive, tu aurais entendu parler de mon don qu'a détecté Eleazar. Je peux entendre toutes les pensées qui te traversent l'esprit en cet instant. Je te prie de m'excuser pour ces mots durs, excuse moi je retourne à l'intérieur et tu devrais en faire autant, les lieux ne sont pas très sûrs. »_

Elle resta interloquée devant ma révélation, elle voulait croire en mes mots mais elle ne pouvait faire une croix sur un espoir d'un « Nous ». Elle se renfrogna et se mit dans l'idée de me conquérir et cela peu importe le temps qu'elle mettrait pour cela. J'étais déjà parti de mon côté mais je pouvais entendre ses pensées, elle était en rage contre sa bêtise de ne pas avoir écouté nos conversations et allait à l'avenir caché ses stratagèmes. Son esprit têtu me fit lever mes yeux au ciel, cette vampire était comme Rose tout aussi obstinée.

Je rentrai à ce moment-là dans la demeure, tout le monde était au salon et vaquait à des occupations diverses. Ma mère dessinait, mon père lisait, mes cousines jouaient aux échecs alors qu'Eleazar regardait le paysage environnant. Je vins vers lui et il se tourna vers moi.

_« Carlisle m'a mis au courant sur ton intérêt concernant mon passé. Laisse-moi t'ouvrir mon esprit pour que tu puisses y voir mon expérience chez les Volturis… »_

J'acquiesçai et il me fit partager ses pensées tout en laissant son regard sur la baie vitrée. Il était arrivé en Italie au cours du dix-septième siècle et avait laissé derrière lui son créateur qui n'avait pas su lui inspirer son envie de vivre à ses côtés. Il avait toujours été intéressé par nos origines ainsi que ceux qui avaient établis ces lois si justes. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Volterra en pleine nuit, il pouvait sentir une présence vampirique omniprésente et cela le mit en sécurité. Il s'était établi dans une petit auberge et y était resté seulement une journée car un des gardes l'avait surveillé et l'avait ensuite emmené d'après les ordres d'Aro avait-il su plus tard. Sa vie s'alternait entre les moments de chasse dans la salle des trônes et les instants de solitude que seules ses discussions avec les anciens ou les autres gardes l'en sortaient. Il faisait partie après un certain temps de la garde non permanente et était d'un secours lors de grandes décisions auxquels Aro participait et ce grâce à son don. Il se sentait utile, il resta loyal jusque dans les années 1880. Il avait rencontré Carmen et elle l'avait changé et vivre sans elle lui serait impossible. Il avait demandé aux anciens leur accord et l'eut assez facilement. Il ne lui restait que des souvenirs loyaux et remplis de respect de ces années de service. Il ne regrettait en rien sa participation aux différents évènements auxquels les Volturis avaient dû remédier, il croyait dur comme fer en leur mission.

J'éprouvai en cet instant un profond respect pour ce vampire, il avait comme mon père cette présence et cette loyauté qui faisait d'eux de grands hommes. Ils étaient des modèles d'intelligence et de sagesse et je respectai leur principe et leur grandeur.

Les jours passèrent à un rythme assez rapide. Je me distrayais comme je le pouvais et cela grâce à la présence de mes cousines, d'Eleazar et de ma famille. J'évitai seulement Tanya dès que je le pouvais, elle mijotait toujours dans son coin et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle les mettait en action et je la repoussais encore et encore. Je pensais que chaque fois que nos chemins se croiseraient dans l'avenir, s'il en était ainsi ma patience allait être mise à rude épreuve. Il me fallait garder mon self-control pour éviter de la blesser et ne pas mettre à mal la relation qui lie nos deux clans.

Le départ de ce clan voisin fut vite arrivé, cela faisait deux semaines que nous avions partagés ensemble. J'éprouvais une certaine rancœur car j'avais beaucoup apprécié ces instants malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Tanya. Seules ces dernières avaient assombri ce séjour, je désirais de bientôt recroiser leur chemin, ils étaient agréables et ma prédatrice pouvait l'être également dès qu'elle repoussait son attirance envers ma personne. Les adieux furent brefs mais remplis d'émotions. Esmé s'était fortement attachée à ses nouveaux amis, Carlisle avait beaucoup apprécié de revoir nos cousins. Rosalie et moi fûmes les seuls à être soulagés du départ et cela était dû à la présence de la chef de famille des Denalis, Rose car elle voyait en elle une rivale esthétique mais aussi pour mon affection. Après leur départ, elle redeviendrait la personne centrale de l'attention de notre famille et serait de nouveau la plu belle créature des environs. Elle avait beaucoup aimé me voir éloigner les tentatives de Tanya et avait trouvé cela jouissif.

Les embrassades furent courtes mais cependant ma séductrice en profita pour tenter de nouveau sa chance. Je la refusai une nouvelle fois et elle repartit avec un espoir nouveau de nous revoir. Quand nous n'entendîmes plus les roues sur notre chemin, nous repartîmes à nos occupations et programmâmes une partie de chasse dans la soirée que ma sœur refusa car elle voulait s'éloigner pour trouver sa proie préférée, le lynx et pour cela il lui fallait partir dans les Rocheuses.

Au loin, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre…


	13. Chapter 13

Ce n'est pas un chapitre… je m'excuse de vous faire une fausse joie. Je n'arrive plus à avoir l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer, peut-être que je la continuerai mais dans un certain moment, je ne publie pas mon dernier chapitre qui est incomplet, seuls les privilégiés du forum de Twilight France pourront la lire. Je me suis mise à une nouvelle fic donc vous aurez le lien sur mon profil. Enormes bisous.


End file.
